Quantum
by braziliangirl2
Summary: Um primeiro amor, uma tragédia, universos paralelos e física quântica. Quando a única esperança para o coração de Edward coloca o mundo inteiro em risco.
1. Prólogo

_"Habitamos um universo onde os átomos são formados no centro das estrelas, _

_onde a cada segundo nascem mil sóis, _

_onde a vida é lançada pela luz solar e acesa nos ares e águas dos planetas jovens, _

_onde a matéria-prima para a evolução biológica é algumas vezes obtida de uma explosão de uma estrela na outra metade da Via-Láctea, _

_onde algo belo como uma galáxia é formado cem bilhões de vezes, um Cosmos de quasars e quarks, flocos de neve e pirilampos, _

_onde pode haver buracos negros, outros universos e civilizações extraterrestres cujas radiomensagens estão até este momento atingindo a Terra."_

Carl Sagan

.

.

A quem dissesse, naquela época, que hoje eu estaria aqui, eu rebateria: "Enlouqueceu!". Era um tempo (parece tanto!) em que eu achava que a vida pouco ou nada mudaria.

Em minha inocente e limitada consciência, eu não contava com o _Universo_. Como um ínfimo grão de areia não percebe o tamanho do deserto. Como uma simples gota não tem noção que faz parte do oceano.

Hoje eu sei que o _Universo_ é um ser vivo. Pulsante. Que muda com o nascer e morrer das estrelas. Com o girar e resfriar dos planetas. Sempre em incessante busca por equilíbrio.

Se há algo fora do lugar, _Ele_ mesmo se encarrega de restabelecer a sincronia...

.

.

.

.

.

... nem que para isso precise pôr em risco a própria existência.


	2. Déjà Vu

.

.

.

O dia em que _tudo_ mudou parecia ser só mais um dia. Eu estava de pé, apoiada com os cotovelos sobre o balcão. Não fosse o apoio das mãos sob o queixo, minha cabeça repousaria na superfície de madeira.

Meus olhos vidrados não saíam do grande relógio acima da porta. Pelo arrastar enervante do ponteiro dos segundos, cheguei a achar que a pilha tivesse acabado. Conferi o visor do microondas. Pela enésima vez, vinte para as quatro. Não, não... dezenove para as quatro.

Mas eu já devia imaginar.

Chegar ao café e vestir o avental verde-enjoo era como atravessar para outra dimensão. Pelos últimos dois meses, a cada manhã eu ingressava em um microcosmo em que o tempo passava em câmera lenta. E à medida que meu horário de saída se aproximava, a velocidade dos ponteiros reduzia ainda mais.

O mais torturante não era isso. Era a absoluta sensação de que cada _tic_ e cada _tac_... não valiam de nada. Eu devia estar aproveitando o tempo para fazer algo de útil. Devia estar, sei lá... estudando.

Está certo que era janeiro. Sim, _janeiro_. Em uma ilha com uma centena de praias. E eu passava as manhãs e tardes vendendo chás gelados e batidas de café com sorvete. Feitos para refrescar as periguetes que passeavam pelo centro da cidade gastando as solas de chinelos brasileiros comprados na Europa. Isso quando já estavam cansadas dos banhos de mar e bronzeadas o suficiente.

Em vez de aproveitar os dias de sol, eu respirava o ar condicionado do trabalho, tão dura que mal podia ir à praia quando estava de folga. Enquanto a pele ficava mais branca e azeda a cada dia.

Se bem não tinha mesmo dado praia. O vento sul de uma frente fria fora de época gelava o ar em pleno verão. Se continuasse assim, eu iria aproveitar minha folga para fazer uma visita que estava devendo, arrumar o quarto, colocar a leitura em dia...

_Arram_ – alguém ao meu lado pigarreou.

_E o que é que foi, agora?_,pensei.

— Tem gente de mau-humor em plena sexta-feira... – entoou a conhecida voz estridente. Virei de má vontade para olhar o rosto de Mike antes de responder. As covinhas estavam acentuadas pelo sorriso que ele exibia; os lábios comprimidos acima e abaixo do aparelho.

— Não, não – disfarcei.

— Bella, você tem algum compromisso essa noite?

Estreitei os ombros enquanto minha cabeça corria em círculos buscando possíveis evasivas para outro convite constrangedor. Eu gostava de Mike. Mas não do mesmo jeito que as outras garotas _gostavam_ de Mike. Era algo sobre os olhos claros, as covinhas e o cabelo meticulosamente arrumado, que ele passava horas ajeitando. Mas o charme dele era... um tanto demais para o meu gosto.

Às vezes eu torcia que esse _fosse_ o meu gosto. Seria tudo mais fácil. Mike era meu amigo mais próximo. Estudamos juntos e ele me indicou quando o pai dele precisou de mais uma atendente no café. Mas para mim nada passava de amizade – um limite que ele constantemente tentava cruzar.

Não consegui concatenar qualquer resposta decente e o silêncio já havia durado demais.

— Não... Por quê?

— É que eu vou sair hoje e queria te pedir um favor.

_Ufa_. Desde que os planos não me incluam...

— Claro, qualquer coisa.

— Você pode voltar aqui às nove para fechar o café? A Jessica começou no turno das três e vai ficar até o final. – Então ele sussurrou, na tentativa de abafar a voz esganiçada – É que eu preciso sair lá pelas sete horas e preciso de alguém pra fechar o caixa.

Eu queria ter a desculpa de morar longe. Mas ele sabia que o apartamento da minha tia ficava a duas quadras de distância.

— Tudo bem, Mike, pode deixar – concordei, suspirando derrotada.

Então ele atravessou a fronteira. Puxou-me em um abraço apertado, tentando sem sucesso me erguer do chão acima dos seus um metro e sessenta e poucos. Tínhamos praticamente a mesma altura.

— Ah, Bella! Só você mesmo para quebrar um galho desses! – Enquanto ele falava, eu dava delicadamente um passo para trás. – Vou até te dar folga amanhã pra compensar!

— Nem vem, Mike. Minha folga _já é_ amanhã.

Ele riu.

— Ei... calma! Claro que esse pequeno favor pode ficar só entre a gente – ele disse, lançando uma piscadela desajeitada e acertando o cotovelo pontudo nas minhas costelas. Depois deu uma daquelas risadas sonoras que costumavam puxar um coro de gargalhadas na escola e seguiu para a sala dos fundos.

Obviamente, ele queria evitar que o pai soubesse que ele encarregava uma funcionária de lidar com o dinheiro. Seu Roney não devia saber, então, de todas as funções que eu acumulava por ser amiga de Mike e ter a confiança dele. Provavelmente ficaria uma fera se descobrisse que o filho passou para mim as partes chatas do trabalho.

Eu só não conseguia entender como alguém que não gosta de contas ia fazer faculdade de Contabilidade. Assim como eu, ele também não tinha feito vestibular para a universidade federal. O pai dele pagaria uma faculdade privada.

Meu tédio cresceu vertiginosamente quando refleti que minha alforria hoje não viria às quatro da tarde. Eu precisaria voltar. Fitei o relógio. Um minuto para as quatro. Até que enfim.

Comecei a soltar o laço do avental às costas quando meus olhos desceram dos ponteiros e se concentraram em uma miragem parada em frente à cafeteria, do outro lado da porta de vidro.

_Ele. _

_Era. _

_Lindo._

Alto, magro, os cabelos como um emaranhado de fios dourados que apontavam para todos os lados e nenhum deles. Mas foram os olhos que me prenderam. De um luminoso tom verde, tinham um brilho capaz de hipnotizar. Eu queria ver de perto.

E o inacreditável: ele me fitou de volta. Resisti ao impulso de virar para trás e conferir se era mesmo para mim que ele olhava. Senti o arrepio de uma corrente elétrica e fui tomada por uma sensação curiosa. Um _déjà vu_. Ele não me era de todo estranho. Ao mesmo tempo, eu não encontrava nenhuma memória palpável.

Ele abriu a porta, deu um passo para dentro do café e parou. Aqueles simples movimentos, lentos demais em minha cabeça, apagaram completamente minha visão periférica. No mundo todo havia aquele rapaz na minha frente... e mais nada. O olhar dele parecia me atravessar. Ele não me observava como quem vê alguém pela primeira vez. Parecia me reconhecer também.

Ele foi dar mais um passo, mas vacilou. Vi a expressão dele mudar. Era como se estivesse com dor. Não era uma visão tranquila.

Foi só um instante, que mais pareceu uma tensa eternidade. Ouvi o som de sinos, ao longe, e cheguei a pensar que estavam na minha cabeça. Era assim nos contos de fada, não era? Logo realizei que as badaladas soavam da catedral, marcando a nova hora.

Bem mais ao fundo uma voz chamava meu nome. Não me virei para a dona da insistente voz.

— Bella! _Hello-ow_? – era Jessica, sacudindo meu braço de leve.

Não respondi.

— Credo, menina. Até parece que viu um fantasma!

Só então voltei à Terra. _Nossa, será que é possível ficar tanto tempo sem respirar?_ Percebi que ele desviou os olhos e contemplava algo subitamente interessante na prateleira de revistas.

Estranho. Eram todas edições antigas. A mais recente tinha dois meses. Mike não substituía os exemplares com a periodicidade devida.

Quando, relutante, encontrei o olhar de Jessica, ela continuou:

— O Mike pediu para avisar que seu turno acabou e que você já pode ir agora.

— Eu vou ficar mais uns minutinhos para conferir o caixa – inventei. Eu já tinha contado o dinheiro duas vezes.

Vi quando Jessica notou o foco das minhas atenções. Não que ela fosse a rainha da perspicácia. Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhar a cada dois segundos na direção dele, que tinha pegado uma das revistas na prateleira e agora lia com devoção em uma mesa ao fundo.

— Hmm... Você conhece aquele _pão_? – ela fez um gesto de cabeça na direção dele, os olhos provocadores.

— Eu? _Acho_ que não. Por quê?

— Nada, nada... só porque parece que você quer comer com os olhos! – disparou, soltando uma risada nada discreta. O olhar dele veio em nossa direção no mesmo instante e depois voltou a pousar na revista sobre a mesa.

Quase morri de vergonha.

— Deixa de ser ridícula!

— Tudo bem. Só lamento que _eu _vou ter que fazer o sacrifício de ir até lá – ela disse, arcando as costas e puxando os seios para cima, deixando-os ainda maiores por baixo do avental. – Não quero deixar aquela gracinha esperando... – acrescentou, numa voz vulgar.

Aquilo me irritou. Não que eu temesse que ele fosse realmente olhar pra ela. Jessica era uma mulher bem comum. Tinha uns 20 e muitos ou 30 e poucos anos. O rosto redondo já mostrava alguns leves sinais de vincos em volta do grande nariz e nos cantos dos olhos pequenos e escuros. No corpo volumoso, só mesmo os seios se destacavam. E eu desconfiava que fossem _comprados_.

Não, ele não daria atenção a ela. Mas eu vigiaria a mesa, pra ter certeza.

Ela tirou o bloco do bolso e pousou a caneta sobre o papel. Inclinava-se exageradamente enquanto perguntava algo para ele.

Ele meneou a cabeça de leve. Depois apontou para a revista e continuou falando com ela. Jessica se inclinou ainda mais enquanto se voltava a ele, a expressão numa tentativa de parecer insinuante. _Mais óbvio, impossível_.

Eu não me considerava bisbilhoteira por natureza, mas se eu fosse uma mosquinha... Ou se o som ambiente estivesse mais baixo, ou se ele ao menos tivesse escolhido uma mesa mais próxima, eu poderia ouvi-los. Mas, infelizmente, precisava me contentar com meu curto conhecimento sobre linguagem corporal.

Quando ele voltou a falar, algo pareceu tê-la aborrecido. Jessica ergueu o corpo de súbito, guardando o bloco no bolso e falando algo, com um tom estranho nos olhos... Ultraje? Esse era meu palpite.

Ela então virou e marchou rapidamente em direção ao balcão. Teria ele dado alguma resposta direta, cortando os flertes dela? Baixei os olhos para o caixa e mordi o lábio para não rir. Quando voltei a olhar, percebi com tristeza que ele saía pela porta. Fui tomada por uma súbita vontade de segui-lo. Mas o que eu ia dizer? Quem ele era? Por que olhou para mim daquele jeito? Pelo visto, respostas que eu nunca teria.

Jessica bufava ao meu lado.

— Que foi? O que você falou para espantar o cliente assim? – provoquei.

— Acho que ele não é daqui... – ela pareceu pensar alto, antes de se virar para me responder – Ele não queria nada. Perguntou onde poderia comprar aquele exemplar da revista e eu mostrei a ele que era uma edição velha. Ele perguntou quanto cobraríamos por aquela e eu falei que ele podia levar.

Eu não percebia nada na conversa que pudesse tê-la deixado naquele estado de nervos.

— E ele vai voltar para devolver? – _Será que eu o veria de novo?_

— Sei lá. Acho que não. Ah, tem tanta revista velha aqui que pensei que o Mike não daria falta de uma – ela se desculpava. – Na verdade, eu disse que aquela era um _presente_... – concluiu, com uma voz fininha. Sem dúvida, uma cantada frustrada.

— E era só isso que ele queria?

Eu estava curiosa demais. Tentava dar ares de aborrecida para que ela não notasse.

— Ah – Jessica expirou como se lembrasse de um detalhe sem importância e acrescentou muito rápido – ele perguntou se você se chamava Bella.

Meus olhos pareciam querer saltar do rosto. Não consegui disfarçar a surpresa.

— Ele sa-sabe meu nome? – soltei atrapalhada, alto o suficiente para atrair olhares dos clientes das mesas mais próximas.

Jessica apontou para o broche pregado em meu avental.

— Deve ter lido aí, _pequeno gênio_ – disse, com uma azeda ironia.

Todas as funcionárias tinham os nomes impressos no pequeno adorno. Ainda assim, ele quis confirmar a informação com ela. Devia significar alguma coisa.

Meu coração retumbava no peito. Lembrei do rosto de Jessica caindo enquanto falava com ele. Ele perguntou meu nome. _Isso_ a tinha irritado. Mordi os lábios de novo para conter o sorriso debochado.

— Bem, Jessica, meu horário já terminou – disse, tirando o avental e pendurando-o no gancho na parte de trás do balcão. – Vou nessa.

— Até mais.

Dei uma última olhada em direção à prateleira de revistas. Depois de ver aquelas capas todos os dias exaustivamente, eu sabia com certeza qual exemplar estava faltando. Eu tinha aquela edição, que minha tia havia trazido do hotel. Só precisava vasculhar em casa para saber o que afinal o havia interessado tanto em uma revista velha de fofocas. Mas antes de ir para casa, eu tinha uma maratona a cumprir.

_**a/n: domingo que vem, cenas do próximo capítulo. Obrigada, Bee & G pelo incentivo. Ily.**_


	3. Susto

.

.

.

Horas depois, eu vagava pelos corredores do shopping repassando a lista em minha cabeça.

Contas de luz e telefone; pagas.

Prestação da loja de roupas; paga.

Depósito no banco; feito.

Extrato da conta; impresso.

Todas eram tarefas de casa, que eu assumia para livrar minha tia ao máximo de tais preocupações. Ficavam pendentes apenas o supermercado e a feira.

Ainda faltava uma hora para eu ter que voltar ao trabalho. Fui até a estação de café na praça de alimentação e pedi uma média. Enquanto ia com a xícara para a mesa, pensei na ironia. Bem, tomar café _fora_ do trabalho tinha outro sabor, afinal de contas. Sentei para descansar um minuto e inspirei o perfume do vapor da bebida antes de tomar o primeiro gole.

Olhei em volta por um instante, com uma impressão esquisita de estar sendo observada. Dois rapazes e uma garota conversavam fitando, absortos, o laptop à frente deles. Um grupo de garotos reunia-se em torno de outras mesas mais adiante, dando risadas e falando alto. Uma criança, três cadeiras atrás de mim, chorava e era consolada pelos pais. Nenhuma dessas pessoas olhava para mim. Relaxei.

Terminei o café e fui até a livraria, no primeiro andar. Assim que entrei, a sensação de conforto me envolveu. Eu poderia morar ali. Naquele lugar, cercada por livros, eu me sentia em casa.

Adorava que nenhum vendedor viesse me importunar enquanto eu lia todas as capas, contracapas e alguns trechos dos títulos mais interessantes na seção de lançamentos. Ah, se livros não fossem algo tão caro, eu compraria e leria vários, todos os dias. Lembrei-me imediatamente da estreita prateleira na sala de tia Charlotte. Eu precisaria me mudar primeiro, depois ficar rica e, só então, poderia pensar em todos os livros que queria ler.

Enquanto ria da ideia, meus olhos dispararam do livro em minhas mãos para o relógio na parede acima do balcão do caixa. O tempo aqui passava muito rápido. Se eu ia fechar a cafeteria, precisava voar.

Foi quando me dei conta. O tempo_ali_ passava rápido. Talvez houvesse uma alternativa a mofar na cafeteria o ano todo. Eu delineava como iria apresentar meu curto currículo ao gerente da livraria enquanto atravessava os corredores para alcançar a escada rolante. Batia as pontas dos dedos no corrimão até que o degrau atingiu o térreo e retomei a caminhada – que agora estava mais para um cooper.

Saí do shopping e fui para o lado oposto ao mar, subindo a avenida. Eu podia ir de balsa, mas o tempo que eu teria que esperar, mais a caminhada do ponto final até a cafeteria... E com a rua apinhada de carros, o ônibus também não era a melhor opção. Andando eu chegaria mais rápido.

O sol já tinha se posto há algumas horas e o vento sul me dava arrepios. A calça jeans e a blusa meia-manga de algodão não eram suficientes para me proteger nessa noite atípica de verão. O ar gelado entrava doído pelas narinas.

Contornando a praça ao lado do teatro, tomei a direção oposta à catedral e entrei na rua da cafeteria. Todas as lojas estavam fechadas, porque o comércio só funcionava até as sete da noite. O café ficava aberto até mais tarde para atender os estudantes dos cursinhos, que estavam em férias nessa época. As ruas estavam completamente vazias.

Entrei na cafeteria enquanto Jessica terminava de passar um pano sobre o balcão. Parecia menos entediada ao me ver.

— Que bom que você chegou! – _Essa__é__nova_, pensei. – O Mike disse que você vinha fechar, mas não falou a hora. Falta só quinze minutos para o meu horário. Você se importa se eu for andando? – Imediatamente compreendi que a alegria dela pouco tinha a ver comigo. Ela queria sair mais cedo.

Olhei em volta antes de responder. Ela já tinha conseguido limpar e organizar todo o lugar.

— Claro, sem problemas. Parece que falta só fechar o caixa...?

— É, como não entra ninguém aqui há mais de uma hora, fui adiantando o serviço. Detesto época de férias! Fica tudo tão parado... – ela foi resmungando enquanto tirava o avental e soltava o cabelo preto como tinta. Contornou o balcão e foi colocando a alça da bolsa no ombro enquanto saía.

— Bella, te devo uma! – ela gritou por sobre o ombro ao alcançar a porta.

Tive que rir com essa.

Abri o caixa e fui retirando o conteúdo aos poucos. Contei primeiro as notas e depois as moedas. Separei os valores nos envelopes correspondentes. Anotei a soma parcial e a total na planilha e levei para a sala do Mike, que ficava na parte de trás. Coloquei tudo dentro do malote já lotado – _ele__tinha__deixado__acumular__de__novo_–, guardei na primeira gaveta da mesa dele e a tranquei.

Alcancei o molho de chaves atrás da porta do escritório. Estava acompanhado de um bilhete. Logo reconheci a caligrafia confusa.

_Não vou precisar dessa cópia antes de segunda-feira._

_Não se preocupe._

_Bom fim de semana!_

_Mike_

_PS: Se você não lembrar a combinação do alarme, me liga._

Ele podia ser um chato às vezes. Mas no fundo era um cara legal.

Dei uma última olhada para ter certeza de que não me esquecera de nada e desliguei as luzes. Acionei o alarme ao lado da saída e fechei a porta. Passei a primeira tranca na trava do alto. Eu procurava as outras duas chaves quando ouvi um barulho que me fez pular de susto.

Logo identifiquei o estilhaço como sendo o som do vidro da lâmpada do poste sendo quebrado. A luz da esquina apagou. Na penumbra percebi três homens rindo. Todos usavam bermudões e casacos de agasalho largos, com capuzes cobrindo a cabeça. Eles se aproximavam.

Apressei-me em chavear a segunda fechadura. Já cogitava em deixar a outra aberta e sair correndo quando senti algo pontudo sendo pressionado em minhas costas, contra minhas costelas. No susto, deixei o chaveiro cair. Minhas mãos tremiam. Não olhei para trás.

— A-a... chave está no chão. – Minha voz era um fio fino e instável, prestes a romper. – Pode pegar. A bolsa também. _Sómedeixeir_ – implorei, numa única lufada de ar. Não sabia onde tinha encontrado a força para mover os lábios e falar.

— Tu _acha_ que a gente é idiota? Aí tem alarme, _meu__bem_. E tu _tem_ o código. Tu também _sabe_ onde fica a grana. – O bafo quente e fedido cortou meu rosto e eu senti o gosto amargo da bile em minha boca. Quase vomitei de nojo. Segurei o choro e minha garganta queimou ainda mais. O esforço fez minhas pernas vacilarem. Resisti em ficar de pé.

— Eu vou alcançar as chaves – avisei, sem ter certeza de que conseguiria me levantar depois.

— Manda abrir logo essa merda – gritou um deles. O som grave mais parecia um urro.

Por reflexo me virei para ver de onde vinha a voz. Era de um homem, o mais baixo, parado entre o que me segurava e o terceiro, mais alto e magricelo, com um rosto magro como uma caveira. Tremi e notei que bem mais atrás, do outro lado da rua, vinha ainda um quarto rapaz, também de agasalho preto, o capuz na cabeça e as mãos no bolso.

_Ah, ótimo. Como se três deles não fossem o suficiente para acabar comigo. _

— Olha pra frente, porra – rugiu o homem que me segurava, apertando mais o objeto pontiagudo nas minhas costelas.

Foi então que minha cabeça deu um _looping_. Eu custei a entender o que aconteceu em seguida. Eles estavam brigando entre si?

O rapaz que tinha acabado de chegar distribuía socos e chutes. Devia querer eliminar os concorrentes para ficar com o dinheiro do roubo só para ele. E se empenhava na tarefa. Era como um lutador de arte marcial, desses dos filmes da década de setenta que reprisavam na tevê. Os outros tentavam atacar de volta, mas ele parecia estar em todos os lugares. Eles não tinham chance.

Eu quis aproveitar a confusão para fugir, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam. Liguei o comando cerebral para correr, mas elas não captaram. Amoleceram e eu caí sentada. Estatelei no chão, que nem uma idiota, com as costas encostadas na porta do café. _Que__bela__reação_. E também uma péssima hora para ficar me recriminando.

Eu precisava agir e_rápido_.

Vi quando o último rapaz, o lutador, vinha na minha direção. Os outros três estavam caídos, inconscientes. Alcancei as chaves e segurei bem firme a maior delas, apontando para frente, como se fosse uma arma.

_Claro,__porque__o__cara__que__abateu__três__mal-encarados__ia__mesmo__se__deixar__intimidar__por__uma__garota__sentada__no__canto__com__uma__chave__tetra._ Mas por piores que fossem minhas chances, eu não ia me entregar facilmente. Eu devia mais a mim mesma.

Ele chegou bem perto e estendeu a mão.

— Vem cá – ordenou. Ele estava ofegante, mas ainda assim a voz era suave. Diferente dos outros.

Hesitei. Ele me machucaria mais se eu cedesse ou se tentasse lutar?

— Vem, Bella, levanta. A gente tem que sair daqui – ele insistiu, baixando o capuz da cabeça.

Na escuridão da noite sem lua, eu reconheci o rosto dele.

A minha miragem. Ele tinha voltado para me salvar.

Aceitei a mão que ele me estendia e meu corpo todo tremeu. Ele me puxou, ajudando-me a reconquistar o domínio sobre minhas próprias pernas.

— Vamos rápido. Você consegue caminhar? – perguntou, ainda segurando minha mão e passando o outro braço pela minha cintura.

— Arram – foi só o que pude articular.

Ele andou comigo assim, apoiando boa parte de meu peso, até que dobramos a esquina.

Já estávamos na minha rua, a poucos metros do meu apartamento. Eu ainda tremia. Ele se desvencilhou de mim suavemente, tirando o casaco e o pousando nos meus ombros. O cheiro era tão bom que me fez amolecer. Ele deve ter notado, porque logo colocou de novo os braços em volta de mim. Parei depois de mais alguns passos.

— Eu fico aqui – avisei, quando estávamos em frente ao prédio.

— Você está bem? – ele perguntou, com uma preocupação genuína nos olhos.

— Agora estou bem, sim. Nem sei como agradecer...

— Você ainda está tremendo – ele observou.

_Você__ainda__está__segurando__minha__mão,__pensei_.

— Não consigo conter – respondi, em vez do real motivo.

— Tem alguém aí para ficar com você? Quer dizer... Você não vai ficar sozinha, não é? – ele falava baixo, a feição combinando com a voz quase estrangulada.

— Minha tia vem para casa esta noite.

— Mas ela ainda não chegou – ele deduziu.

— Não. Não a essa hora.

Ele olhou a nossa volta, como se quisesse se certificar de algo. Soltou um suspiro antes de falar.

— Quem sabe eu devesse lhe fazer companhia até ela chegar. – Ele parecia intranquilo.

—Não quero que se preocupe, já o incomodei demais.

Ele suavizou a expressão dando um leve sorriso.

— Você acaba de ser vítima de uma tentativa de assalto e tem medo de me deixar _preocupado_?

Mesmo sabendo que ele estava sendo irônico, retribuí o sorriso e fomos andando, passando pelo portão em direção ao interior do edifício.

— Ainda acho que não o agradeci o suficiente. Obrigada...

— Edward – ele completou, com certa relutância. – Meu nome é Edward.

— E você já sabe que eu me chamo Bella.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

— Você me chamou quando me tirou de lá – esclareci.

— Ah, é mesmo.

Ele parecia constrangido.

— Leu no broche do meu avental hoje à tarde...?

Ele pigarreou.

— É... isso.

Agora estávamos nos últimos degraus da escada, alcançando o corredor do segundo andar.

Eu tinha que falar sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo naquele dia, mas como começar? Destravei a porta, virei a maçaneta e tomei coragem de olhar para ele.

— E então, hoje à tarde... O que foi aquilo? – disparei, forçando um sorriso.

Entrei e ele parou.

— Entra, vai.

— Obrigado.

Ele parecia estar completamente sem jeito. Eu não sabia se era por estar ali comigo ou se pela minha curiosidade.

Apontei para a mesa da cozinha, logo ao lado da entrada.

— Por que não se senta enquanto eu preparo um chá? – eu realmente precisava de uma bebida quente para me acalmar.

— Posso usar seu telefone? É melhor ligar para a polícia. Quando aqueles caras acordarem podem querer insistir no roubo ou até mesmo procurar outro lugar para assaltar.

Eu não acreditava que eles ainda teriam tanta energia para tentar qualquer esquema naquela noite. Não do jeito que tinham apanhado. Mas mesmo assim alcancei o telefone para ele. _Ele__anda__por__aí__sem__celular?_

Enquanto ele discava o número, me virei para abrir a tampa do fogão, encher a chaleira de água e colocá-la no fogo. Minha nuca queimou o tempo todo e eu podia sentir que ele me olhava.

Ele explicava para a pessoa do outro lado da linha a localização da cafeteria, sem dar detalhes do que havia ocorrido. Disse que era uma testemunha anônima de uma tentativa de assalto. A forma com que ele se expressava me impressionou. Qualquer um que tivesse passado pela mesma experiência sairia com um relato exacerbado e confuso. Se _eu_ estivesse ao telefone seria um desastre. Mas ele era extremamente calmo e educado.

No final, agradeceu, desligou e me entregou o telefone. Eu tomei a cadeira em frente à dele.

— Disseram que estão enviando uma viatura ao local e que eles serão encaminhados à delegacia. Isso se ainda estiverem lá...

Eu assenti e ficamos em silêncio. A tensão no ar era quase tangível. Mas estava longe de ser desagradável. Sentia que a mão que ele havia segurado no caminho ainda formigava. Perguntei-me se a sensação aumentaria ou cessaria se eu voltasse a tocá-lo. Foi quando percebi.

— Minha nossa, a sua mão! – Só então ele pareceu ter notado os arranhões e o sangue que coagulava nos nós dos seus dedos.

— Isso? Não foi nada... – Ele deu um meio sorriso e sacudiu a mão no ar.

— Como não foi nada? Vai doer muito depois se você não limpar e colocar gelo... Espera aí. – Falei, já a caminho do banheiro.

Voltei com um improvisado kit de primeiros socorros.

— Você não vai querer me enfaixar, não é? – Brincou Edward, enquanto eu tirava um pouco de gaze e de antisséptico da pequena maleta.

— Talvez eu devesse! – Ameacei, também de brincadeira, ganhando um sorriso dele em troca. – Vamos, me dê a sua mão.

— Sério, que besteira... Não precisa.

— Para alguém que lutou com uma meia dúzia de bandidos, você não deveria ter medo de um remedinho... – Provoquei, puxando a cadeira para mais perto dele.

Ele riu e parou de resistir. Quando puxei a mão dele de leve, percebi o mesmo tremor da outra vez. Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar e todo o ar de brincadeira entre a gente se evaporou em um instante. Olhei para ele, que estava sério, observando o trabalho que eu fazia com os pequenos ferimentos.

— Dói? – Perguntei. Eu tentava ser o mais delicada possível, mas o antisséptico podia arder um pouco.

— Não. Você é... boa nisso.

— Sério mesmo, não está doendo?

— Eu não minto.

Respirei fundo o mais silenciosamente que pude. Procurei manter a cabeça baixa para evitar que ele percebesse meu rubor.

— O que você quis dizer? – ele perguntou, assim que eu comecei a guardar os medicamentos na caixa.

— Como assim? – tínhamos ficado em silêncio por alguns instantes e eu estava perdida. – Eu não disse nada.

Ou disse? _Só__o__que__faltava__era__eu__ter__pensado__em__voz__alta..._

— Não, o que você quis dizer quando se referiu ao que houve essa tarde. – A expressão dele era séria, mas a voz estava ainda mais baixa e suave.

O barulho da água borbulhando preencheu o vazio momentâneo. Levantei-me e alcancei as xícaras e o chá. Torci para que ele gostasse de maçã com canela. Era o único que tinha. Coloquei os sachês e depois a água quente nas xícaras.

Aproveitei o tempo da infusão para servir um mix de sementes e frutas secas como petisco. Outro filho único na despensa. Eu realmente precisava fazer compras.

Pus o chá dele na mesa e alcancei o meu.

— Não temos açúcar comum, só mascavo. Pode ser ou você prefere adoçante?

— Me acostumei a beber puro – ele disse, encarando a mesa, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

— Ah. Eu também prefiro sem nada. Só assim a gente sente mesmo o gosto do chá...

— Exato – ele concordou, o sorriso agora se espalhando pelo rosto. A expressão era tão linda que me deixou tonta. Para minha sorte, a cadeira estava bem ao meu alcance. Sentei e olhei para ele, aproveitando mais alguns instantes. Ele voltou a ficar sério, ainda olhando para baixo, fitando a xícara.

— Eu me referia ao jeito que você me olhou.

Ele levantou o rosto, encarando-me surpreso. Continuei:

— Hoje à tarde. Eu tive a impressão de que nos conhecíamos de algum lugar.

— Acho que você não me conhece – ele disse, numa voz baixa.

— É, eu sei. Como falei, foi só uma impressão. Mas foi estranho. Como... como um _déjà__vu_, sabe? – ao mesmo tempo em que temia parecer ridícula, sentia a necessidade de compartilhar isso com ele.

—Vai ver você se lembrou de alguém. Meu rosto é bem comum, – ele brincou, voltando a me olhar e soltando uma risada baixa. Era tão contagiante que não pude fazer nada a não ser rir de volta.

Mas uma droga que ele era comum. Só se fosse entre os atores de filmes e de novelas. Também era isso que me fazia garantir que eu realmente não o conhecia. Eu jamais esqueceria aquele rosto.

Então uma ficha caiu.

— Você disse que _eu_não o conheço... – Será que ele me conhecia? Aquilo não fazia sentido algum – e não que não _nos_conhecíamos. – Agora sim eu estava soando ridícula.

Ele pareceu desconfortável, mas deixou essa passar.

Baixei os olhos para o chá e puxei o saquinho, envolvendo a erva com a ajuda da colher e espremendo o conteúdo com a cordinha. As gotas de um rosa mais concentrado pingaram sobre o restante da bebida. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios quando percebi que ele espelhava meus gestos.

— Seus cabelos sempre foram dessa cor? – a dúvida dele me surpreendeu. Ele queria saber se eu tingia o cabelo? Sério? Eu vacilava entre tomar como ofensa ou elogio.

Olhei bem para ele e o que vi foi uma curiosidade genuína. Ele não estava só preenchendo o silêncio com perguntas bobas.

— Não. Quando eu era criança eles eram mais claros. Depois escureceram e ficaram nesse tom, sei lá... Castanho? – A cor mudava de acordo com a incidência da luz, não dava para dizer ao certo. E estava meio queimado e mais claro nas pontas. Definitivamente não era um tom que se encontrava em uma caixinha à venda na farmácia. – Mas por que você quer saber?

— Por nada. Eu gosto. É como chocolate. Contrasta com seus olhos.

— E você por um acaso sabe de que cor eles são? – desafiei, abaixando o rosto e cerrando as pálpebras. Não contive o sorriso brincalhão.

— Castanho-claros – ele sussurrou. Era o que a maioria das pessoas achava. – Mas, dependendo da luz, variam de um tom de mel até um verde escuro.

Mantive os olhos fechados por mais tempo, respirando lentamente pra me acalmar. Como ele poderia saber? Sim, ele tinha me encontrado de dia, depois de noite. Houve a tal variação de luz que ele citou. Mas aposto que se eu perguntasse para alguns amigos qual a cor dos meus olhos ninguém lembraria. O próprio Mike, com quem eu convivia há anos, talvez nem soubesse.

Em minha cabeça eu ainda ouvia o eco da voz macia dele em meio aos rodopios de pensamentos desencontrados. Abri os olhos, ainda de cabeça baixa. Percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. Alcancei a xícara. Um gole de chá ajudaria a acalmar.

Mas a xícara escapou dos meus dedos, o chá se espalhou pela mesa e o atingiu em cheio.

— Ai, meu Deus. Queimei você! – saltei em direção à pia e alcancei o pano de prato. Ele se levantou também.

— Calma. Não foi nada – tranquilizou, a voz baixa e calma, em contraste com a minha. Eu pressionava o pano contra a mancha rosada que havia se formado na camiseta branca.

— Edward, esse corante vai impregnar no tecido... É melhor você me deixar aplicar um tira-manchas – falei, exasperada. Como eu podia ser tão atrapalhada? Mas normalmente eu não era atrapalhada. Era a presença _dele_queme deixava nervosa.

Puxando o tecido pelas costas, ele tirou a camiseta em um só gesto e me entregou.

Tudo que pude fazer foi me segurar para não cair. Eu podia me perder naquela visão, no meio da pequena e bagunçada cozinha da minha tia, usando nada além de calças jeans. Tentei controlar minhas pernas, que falharam de novo enquanto eu percebia as linhas do corpo dele. O peito e o abdome esculpidos, os músculos dos braços pouco volumosos e perfeitamente definidos.

— Você está bem?

— Ahn? – Ai, Senhor, eu o estava encarando. Que vergonha. Continuava em pé, com uma mão apoiada nas costas da cadeira e a outra segurando a camiseta dele. Fiquei ali parada por quanto tempo? – Ah, sim, estou bem. Só fiquei nervosa. Estava checando para ter certeza de que não tinha queimado você – tentei disfarçar.

— Eu falei que não foi nada – ele deu um sorriso muito de leve, e aquilo me assegurou que ele estava bem.

Recuperei o ar e fui para a área de serviço. Alcancei o pote na prateleira e, antes de passar o produto, trouxe a gola da camisa ao rosto e aspirei fundo. O cheiro delicioso do agasalho dele, que eu ainda vestia, estava ainda mais concentrado naquele ponto da camiseta. Uma fragrância que preenchia o ar e deturpava meus sentidos.

Foi então que ouvi um grito vindo da cozinha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n: **_Só __tenho __a __agradecer __à __talentosa __LucianaM __por __gentilmente __aceitar __betar __essa __história. __linelins __e __bee, __valeu __pela __força. __G, __você __mora __no __meu __coração._

_Que tal escrever uma review e me contar o que você está achando? Obrigada por ler e até domingo que vem!_


	4. Flagra

_._

_._

_._

_Recuperei o ar e fui para a área de serviço. Alcancei o pote na prateleira e, antes de passar o produto, trouxe a gola da camisa ao rosto e aspirei fundo. O cheiro delicioso do agasalho dele, que eu ainda vestia, estava ainda mais concentrado naquele ponto da camiseta. Uma fragrância que preenchia o ar e deturpava meus sentidos._

_Foi então que ouvi um grito vindo da cozinha._

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Bella!

Larguei o que tinha nas mãos e saí correndo para a cozinha. Tia Charlotte estava parada na entrada do apartamento. Com os olhos arregalados, fitava o lindo garoto sem camisa parado do outro lado da mesa.

— Oi, tia... É... Esse é o Edward.

Ela continuou feito uma estátua, a porta ainda aberta.

O rosto dele já passava do tom de vermelho se tornando quase roxo de vergonha. Rapidamente tirei o agasalho – eu já não tinha frio – e entreguei a ele. Edward vestiu o casaco e puxou o zíper até quase a base do pescoço.

— Ele me acompanhou até aqui e eu derramei chá na camisa dele, veja que desastrada – eu ria de nervosa. – Mas acho que vou conseguir tirar a mancha... – tagarelava, sem conseguir abstrair a tensão que pairava no cômodo.

Percebi então no rosto de tia Charlotte uma feição divertida que eu conhecia bem. Ela subitamente virou-se para encostar a porta.

— Bem, muito prazer, Edward. Eu sou Charlotte, tia da Bella – ela estendeu a mão para ele quando tornou a virar, abrindo um sorriso cativante e exibindo os dentes perfeitamente brancos.

— Prazer em conhecê-la. – Edward respondeu educadamente ao apertar a mão dela e deixou os olhos caírem ao chão. Parecia morto de vergonha.

Depois ergueu o rosto em minha direção e voltou a falar em uma voz sussurrada.

— Bella, agora que você já tem companhia, eu posso ir.

— Você não precisa...

— Preciso – ele me interrompeu – Obrigado pelo chá.

— Eu... obrigada por hoje, por tudo – eu ia dizer _por __me __salvar_, mas não queria falar demais.

— Não precisa agradecer – ele disse, dirigindo-se à porta. Eu o acompanhei.

— A gente se vê de novo? – questionei num súbito atrevimento.

Ele pareceu enrijecer à minha pergunta.

— Posso tentar voltar – ele fez uma longa pausa enquanto fitava meus olhos. Por um instante esqueci que não estávamos mais a sós. – Toma cuidado, por favor. – implorou.

Fiquei mais uma vez sem palavras. Só quando o observei descendo as escadas rapidamente, é que me lembrei.

— Espera! A sua camiseta!

Mas ele já tinha ido. Suspirei e fechei a porta. Ao tornar à cozinha, deparei-me com os olhos zombeteiros de minha tia.

— Então... Não sei nem por onde começar... – ela disse, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— Tia, então nem comece.

— Ah, Bella. Você sabe que não vou conseguir deixar essa passar! Como é que você arruma um amigo _desses_e não me fala nada? Não vai dizer que se esqueceu de comentar, não é? Ele não é do tipo que alguém possa esquecer, se é que você me entende... – agora ela ria abertamente, numa gargalhada baixa e melódica.

Ela podia ser inconveniente, mas fazia um excelente trabalho em quebrar a tensão e me divertir.

— Humpf – bufei, tentando manter a seriedade, mas vi que ela não ia facilitar as coisas para mim. – Tia, não é nada disso. Eu o conheci _hoje_.

— Minha nossa! Jura? Menina, você é rápida...

— Tia, não é nada disso, por favor... – eu repetia sem parar, como uma criança mimada.

Fui para o quarto, mas ela me seguiu.

— Nesse caso, eu acredito que tenha que ter um papo de tia para sobrinha com você... – avisou.

— Ai, meu Deus! – exasperei, jogando-me de bruços na cama, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Senti o colchão se mover de leve quando ela sentou.

— Querida, não há problema nenhum quanto a isso. Somos mulheres poderosas e independentes. Mais independentes que poderosas, né? Ah, o que quero dizer é que mais do que sua tia, sou sua amiga. Pelo menos gosto de pensar assim. Podemos até pendurar algum aviso na porta. Ou uma meia! Minhas amigas da faculdade faziam isso. Eu não me importo em voltar aos tempos de estudante. Além do mais, você é uma garota responsável. Tem idade o suficiente e, principalmente, tem maturidade. Mas é preciso tomar algumas precauções...

_Lá-lá-lá-lá...__Essa __conversa __não __está __acontecendo...__lá-lá-lá_. Eu entoava na minha cabeça como uma distração para não morrer de embaraço naquele exato momento.

— Tia. Tia, tá. Agora. Sério. – Interrompi antes que ficasse pior. – Eu o conheci hoje! Sei que você teve a impressão errada ao dar de cara com ele sem camisa no meio da casa, mas juro que não é o que você está pensando – eu estava ofegante, não conseguia disfarçar a vergonha. Ela riu. – Eu realmente derramei chá na camiseta dele. Espera. – Levantei-me de súbito, busquei a peça de roupa na área de serviço e voltei em dois segundos. – Olha só! É uma mancha de chá. Não era uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Tia Charlotte avaliou meu rosto por alguns instantes.

— Tudo bem, querida, eu entendo – ela não parecia acreditar, mas amenizou a expressão zombeteira. – Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui, afinal? Se vocês não são amigos...

Franzi a testa, sem saber se poderia dar essa resposta.

— Bem... ele... estava preocupado comigo... – eu hesitava. Não queria contar a história toda para não afligi-la, mas também nunca tinha mentido para ela. – Eu precisei fechar a cafeteria hoje.

— Você o quê? Sozinha? E o Mike? – Agora ela parecia brava.

— Bem, ele me pediu como um favor...

— Ah, eu pego aquele garoto! Bella, você sabe como é perigoso para uma menina andar por aí uma hora dessas da noite? Ainda por cima sozinha, lidando com dinheiro. Você teve sorte de não ter sofrido nada!

Ela tinha razão. O fato de _ele_ ter aparecido foi mesmo muita sorte.

— Pois bem, tia, justamente por isso Edward ficou preocupado e me acompanhou até em casa. E fez questão de ficar comigo até que você chegasse – falei em um fio de voz, quase um sussurro. Esperava que ela não percebesse minha omissão. – Daí eu derramei o chá, você chegou e foi aquela confusão.

— Ah, querida! Eu realmente a tenho deixado sozinha por muito tempo, não é?

— Tia, eu não me importo – retruquei de bate-pronto. Ela pareceu não me ouvir.

— É que lá no hotel está uma loucura! Verão, você sabe, não é? Um evento atrás do outro... E eu tenho que cuidar de tudo – ela reclamava, mas eu sabia que era da boca pra fora. Os olhos estavam cheios de culpa enquanto ela afagava minha mão. – Olha bem, acho até que estou mais magra, não paro nem para comer! – de pé, ela percorreu a outra mão pela fina cintura olhando para o espelho do armário.

— Tia, você está linda – era algo tão óbvio que eu nem precisava dizer. Ela tinha um corpo de colocar inveja em muitas garotinhas. Em mim, inclusive. – E eu não me importo, realmente gosto de ter o apartamento só para mim de vez em quando – ri para confortá-la.

— Bella, tive uma ideia! Você tem esse fim de semana de folga, não é?

Assenti, contente pela súbita virada no humor dela, agora mais aceso, como costumava ser.

— O que você vai fazer amanhã?

— Hmm... _Preciso_ fazer compras e estou pensando em ver a m-... Renee.

Observei a feição de tia Charlotte desabar um pouco. Ela não costumava visitar minha mãe e a mera menção ao assunto a chateava.

— Só um minutinho – ela disse, indo em direção à cozinha.

Quando voltou, trazia o celular do trabalho em uma mão e o potinho com os petiscos na outra. Sentou novamente ao meu lado e vi que ela checava a agenda, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava uma castanha.

— Amanhã eu tenho o encerramento de um seminário e vai ficar complicado escapar do hotel. Fechamento de conta, check-out dos hóspedes... Mas, hmm... Domingo eu posso aparecer lá só no final da tarde. Ah! – os olhos dela brilharam. – Bella, o tempo deve voltar a esquentar! Podíamos passar o dia na praia, que tal? Se a previsão errar, podemos ir ao cinema.

— Tia, realmente não precisa se sacrificar.

— Meu amor, desde quando passar um dia com a minha sobrinha do coração é sacrifício? – ela virou-se de frente para mim, bem séria – Você está crescendo, tornando-se essa pessoa maravilhosa que eu sempre soube que seria e eu quero mais tempo com você. Antes que você me abandone por um descamisado e a gente nunca mais se veja! – ela fez cara de choro e me deu um abraço apertado.

— Tia, eu não vou te abandonar por um descamisado...

— Meu bem, se for _aquele_ descamisado, eu não vou culpar você.

Rimos juntas. Eu realmente apreciava o esforço dela. Tia Charlotte era uma companhia muito divertida. Uma pessoa como poucas.

Ela realmente me inspirava a querer ser melhor. Eu _tinha _que começar a faculdade. Não podia viver de favor na casa dela para sempre, por mais que ela fosse como uma mãe para mim. A melhor mãe que eu _poderia_ ter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n: **O próximo capítulo pode ficar para além do próximo domingo... Mas assim que der faço o update. Boa semana!


	5. Sonho

.

.

.

.

.

_Água, água, água. Clara, transparente. Fria._

_Não posso ver o fundo, mas isso não me aflige. _

_Eu solto bolhas de ar, seguro a respiração e dou mais uma braçada. Sinto meu corpo deslizar, submerso. Tão frio. Tão bom. Eu sei que não estou sozinha. Posso sentir a presença dele. _

_Subo à superfície. _

_E o vejo. _

_Dentro da lancha, o corpo molhado, inclinado na minha direção, com um sorriso enorme. Lindo. Eu sorrio também. E rio alto. Rio tanto, tanto, tanto que chega a me faltar o ar. _

_Eu me enxergo subindo na lancha. Ele me puxa com uma mão e passa o outro braço pela minha cintura. Mas eu não sinto o abraço. Ele se inclina e me beija. Mas eu também não sinto. _

_Estou observando de fora, de cima. E me afasto mais e mais. Até que nós dois somos duas formiguinhas lá embaixo. _

_Eu posso ver a praia daqui. _Onde é isso? Caribe? Paraíso.

_No paraíso, uma tristeza toma conta de mim._

_._

.

.

Acordei chorando.

Chorando de raiva. Em dez dias, dez sonhos. Sem brincadeira. _Tá na hora de parar de dormir com essa camisa! _

Que droga. Há dez dias, eu estava perfeitamente bem. Quer dizer, normal. Sei lá.

A imagem da capa daquela revista me veio à cabeça. "_Recuperado do susto, clã Cullen aproveita as férias em Aspen." _Família conhecida, que morava no bairro mais badalado da cidade. Tão conhecida que eu devia ter notado a semelhança. Não que eu fosse leitora assídua de revistas de fofoca, longe disso, mas todo mundo na cidade sabia das aventuras de Emmett Cullen, único herdeiro da fortuna do pai industrial. O cara que bateu o carro – de novo – três meses atrás. Não se feriu, não machucou ninguém, mas a polícia viu que ele estava alterado. Bêbado, ou pior. Não foi preso porque se comprometeu a ficar internado em uma clínica de reabilitação. Teve alta um mês depois e foi para Aspen com os pais. Normal.

Levantei da cama com o corpo todo dolorido. Já estava virando costume acordar assim. Depois de um banho quente, que me ajudou a relaxar, coloquei na máquina a roupa suja que estava no cesto – a camisa, inclusive – e peguei um livro na estante.

Mal sentei no sofá, o telefone tocou. Atendi e nem tive tempo de dizer alô.

— Bella, é o Mike. Escuta, teve um cara meio esquisito aqui à sua procura. Nunca vi o sujeito na vida, mas ele falou como se a conhecesse. Achei que você devia saber.

_Será que... Não podia ser. Ou podia?_

— Oi, bom dia pra você também, Mike.

—Ah, é. Desculpa. Bom dia. Um... Então, a Jessica disse que já tinha visto ele antes por aqui, mas eu nunca vi esse cara. E sei que todos os seus amigos são meus amigos também, quer dizer... Ainda somos amigos, né? Pena que não deu certo pra você aqui. Quer dizer, fico contente pelo seu novo emprego, mas você faz falta aqui, sabe? Você não ficou, mesmo, brava comigo pelo que aconteceu aquele dia?

Minha nossa, ele não falava. Ele metralhava palavras.

— Já disse que não, Mike. Foi só um susto. Não saí por isso...

— É, você disse... Mas mesmo assim fico preocupado, sei lá... Olha, se você quiser voltar, a vaga é sua. Nem esquente com meu pai, eu falo com ele. E sem turnos noturnos, claro. A gente contratou uma firma de segurança 24 horas, sabia? Falei pra você, né?

— Falou, sim, Mike... — O interfone tocou. — Olha só, tenho que desligar, outra hora passo aí pra gente conversar... Pra contar as novidades.

— Novidades?

— É, sei lá, modo de dizer. — O interfone tocou de novo. — Tá, tenho que ir. Obrigada pelo recado. Até mais.

Ele ainda falava alguma coisa quando desliguei. _Paciência._

Meu coração foi à boca quando atendi o interfone e o porteiro descreveu quem me esperava na frente do prédio. Um motoqueiro que disse que me conhecia e pedia para falar comigo.

— Bem, ele... Não quer subir? — Ouvi o barulho abafado da conversa que se passava na portaria. Então, silêncio. _Desligou?_

O som do ar expelido contra o receptor e em seguida, a voz dos meus sonhos.

— Bella.

— S-Sim...?

— Edward. — Ele entendeu mal minha hesitação. _Como se eu pudesse esquecer._ —Não quero incomodar... Só vim aqui para saber se... se você está bem.

— Estou, estou.

—Ah, ok. Passei na cafeteria e um cara me falou que você não trabalha mais lá... Desculpa insistir, mas... Tudo bem mesmo?

— Juro. — Falei em meio a um sorriso. — Dois braços, duas pernas e tudo. Escuta, você veio até aqui pra falar comigo pelo interfone? Anda, sobe aqui.

Ele demorou a responder. O suficiente para eu achar que tinha falado bobagem.

— Quem sabe... quem sabe... Você pode descer? A gente pode dar uma volta.

Olhei o relógio. Meu turno começaria em sete horas.

— Tá bom. Não demoro.

Desliguei e corri de volta para a área de serviço. Como já imaginava, a máquina ainda estava no primeiro ciclo. Antes de ir para o quarto, conferi o sol e o céu azul pela janela. Abri o armário e sentei no chão, olhando as roupas lá em cima, sem fazer ideia do que usar. _Vestido? Não... Mas calça com esse tempo, nem pensar... _

_Tá, pare de se torturar. É só um garoto._

Vesti um short jeans e uma blusinha, o mais rápido que pude. Coloquei os documentos e algum dinheiro no bolso, tranquei a porta e desci as escadas respirando profundamente. _Ele é só um garoto. É, só um garoto. Só um... Respira._

Saí do prédio e parei, abismada. Ele estava recostado à moto, uma das mãos segurando o capacete contra a perna. Dessa vez usava jeans escuros e camiseta verde. Parecia que o cabelo estava mais curto e mais claro. Tinha a barba por fazer.

Tudo isso notei pela visão periférica, porque meus olhos estavam fixos nos dele. Pesados, intensos. Aquela expressão de dor, como da última vez.

Como fiquei imóvel, ele veio até mim.

—Oi, — disse, baixinho. — Você tinha razão.

— O quê...?

— Dois braços, duas pernas... — Ele sorriu, o olhar ainda triste.

— Ah! — Tive que rir. — Pois é... Era isso? Posso voltar, então?

— Poder, pode. Mas uma vez ouvi que toda pessoa que sai de casa pela manhã, nunca mais volta. — Franzi a testa, intrigada. — Sempre volta _outra_, nunca a mesma.

_Minha nossa. _

No fundo eu sabia que, no meu caso, ele estava coberto de razão.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n: Esse demorou um pouco mais, mas em breve retomo os updates aos domingos... No próximo capítulo já tem DR e tudo. (não lol)**

**Se quiser conversar no twitter, sou BraGirl2 lá. E só posto besteiras.**

**Beijos para a Lu, que estava do outro lado do mundo se preocupando em betar esse capítulo. Bee & G, nem preciso dizer. Vocês sabem.**


	6. Riscos

**Capítulo 5 – Riscos**

* * *

><p>— <em>Pois é... Era isso? Posso voltar, então? <em>

— _Poder, pode. Mas uma vez ouvi que toda pessoa que sai de casa pela manhã, nunca mais volta. — Franzi a testa, intrigada. — Sempre volta outra, nunca a mesma._

_Minha nossa. _

_No fundo eu sabia que, no meu caso, ele estava coberto de razão._

.

.

.

.

.

Fiquei ali, parada na frente dele. Boquiaberta por tempo demais já se tornando constrangedor.

— Então... Pra ser honesto, não planejei isso. — Edward falou, tocando a nuca e inclinando a cabeça, pela primeira vez desviando o olhar.

— Ok... — Ele já está me dispensando?

— Só trouxe um capacete... — Só com a menção do acessório me lembrei do que o porteiro falou. _Motoqueiro_. Huh.

Disfarçadamente, mas não tanto, prestei atenção à máquina parada na calçada, logo atrás dele. E era isso mesmo. Uma máquina. De tamanho e cor absurdos.

— Tá, você que dizer que a gente vai... naquilo?

— Claro. Onde mais?

— Não quer, sei lá, deixar a moto estacionada aí e dar uma caminhada?

Ele estreitou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso, debochado.

— Você está com medo, né? Mal acredito... — A última parte ele falou num leve suspiro.

— O quê? Não tem nada de mais em ter medo, viu? E isso nem bem é uma moto, esse... monstro.

Ele soltou uma risada, inclinando o corpo para trás. O som gostoso me convidava. Ri alto também.

— Bella... — Ele falou baixinho, olhando pra mim de um jeito que me fez querer chorar, de tão doce. — Vem cá.

_Claro. Sempre._

Continuei muda enquanto ele colocava o capacete em mim. Quando apertou um pouco a fivela, as costas de suas mãos tocaram meu queixo e eu não fazia ideia que aquela parte do meu rosto fosse tão sensível. Tremi.

_Nunca mais volta. _

— Prometo que não vou correr, tá? — Disse, subindo na coisa.

— Humpf, era só o que faltava... — Provoquei, subindo também.

Ele sorriu e me mostrou onde era seguro apoiar os pés. Deixei os braços na lateral do corpo, as mãos segurando firme a parte estendida do assento, por tudo que era mais sagrado.

Mas quando ele acelerou, precisei combater a força que me empurrava para trás. Inclinei-me na direção dele e colei às suas costas.

Edward costurava as ruas numa velocidade que, pelo movimento dos pedestres e dos outros carros eu notei que não era tão alta, mas que já era suficiente para fazer meu estômago gelar.

Senti as costas dele vibrarem de leve e percebi que era porque ele falava alguma coisa. Com o capacete, eu ouvia tudo abafado.

— Desculpa, o quê?

Ele virou o rosto para o lado e repetiu.

— Disse que você pode relaxar... — Ele tirou a mão do acelerador e trouxe-a para trás. Só então percebi o que ele fazia.

Puxou de leve minha mão direita e apoiou contra seu abdômen. Arrepiei de medo e mais.

— Segura aqui. — Fiz como indicou e, quando passei o outro braço pela cintura dele, sua respiração profunda fez uma pressão contra o meu peito. Engoli seco e fechei os olhos. Fiquei um tempo assim, só respirando. O cheiro dele, aquele cheiro que eu vinha sentindo cada vez menos a cada noite, agora vinha mais intenso. Foi o que me acalmou.

Senti a brisa batendo no rosto e abri os olhos. A paisagem passando rápida, o frio na barriga a cada frear ou acelerar. Nas curvas ele inclinava o corpo e eu o acompanhava naturalmente.

Não era tão mal. Não, nada mal.

— Então, aonde vamos?

Eu já estava tão compenetrada que o destino pouco importava agora. O trajeto contava mais.

— Não sei. – Ri, embaraçada. — Achei que você saberia.

— Bem, quem sabe você me mostra um lugar de que goste? — A voz dele continha um tom leve, senti que ele sorria.

Mas, e agora? Um lugar que eu goste... _Que __tal __bem __aqui?_

Olhei ao redor e percebi que nos aproximávamos da ponte que cruzava o mar e era a única saída da cidade. Ao menos por terra.

— Já sei. Atravessando a ponte tem uma saída à esquerda, do outro lado da pista. Tem uma praia, seguindo nessa direção.

Em questão de minutos estávamos lá. Uma praia com costões de pedra próximos um ao outro, protegida por coqueiros.

Ele parou e estacionou a moto, eu tirei o capacete, ajeitando o cabelo da melhor forma que pude. Ele me ajudou a descer.

Ao pisar no chão senti o corpo inteiro tenso, como se eu tivesse corrido o trajeto todo até ali. Enquanto caminhávamos pela areia, fui esticando os braços e as pernas discretamente.

— Tão ruim? — Ele perguntou sério, unindo as sobrancelhas.

Pelo visto, não tinha conseguido ser tão discreta.

— Não, não. Foi... legal.

Edward pareceu não acreditar. Sorri, tentando ser mais convincente.

Passamos por um grupo de crianças que brincavam à beira-mar. Quando chegamos ao costão, sentamos em uma grande pedra sob uma árvore e ele apontou para elas.

— É seguro?

— Sim, não estão no fundo. E o mar aqui é calmo.

— Não sabia que essa praia era própria para banho.

— Nossa, sério? Por acaso você não é daqui?

Tinha tanta coisa que queria saber dele que acabei disparando essa sem pensar antes. Edward observou em volta e depois fixou o olhar no horizonte.

— Realmente nunca tinha vindo a esse lugar. — Comentou, baixinho.

Pensei na ironia. Realmente, eu mal o conhecia. O que eu sabia sobre ele? Por que saí assim, do nada, sem questionar, com um cara que eu tinha visto... Quantas vezes na vida? Duas? Três? Tinha tanto que eu não sabia sobre ele.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentar assim ao seu lado era confortável, natural. Mas algo me incomodava. Ele, ele me intrigava.

Observei seu perfil, enquanto ele fitava o horizonte, parecendo estar tão perdido em pensamentos quanto eu.

É, havia muito que eu queria saber. Mas por onde começar?

— Com quem você costuma vir?

Pelo visto eu não era a única a estar curiosa.

— Pra ser honesta, fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui. Mas quando era criança minha avó me trazia. Mais tarde, minha tia. Não sei, tenho boas lembranças desse lugar...

— É mesmo bonito aqui. Calmo.

— Bem, hoje sim. Nos fins de semana é mais difícil encontrar um lugar na areia...

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, olhando as crianças brincarem.

— Sei que soa egoísta, mas quando o rapaz disse que você não trabalhava mais no café, fiquei... aliviado. — Disse, sem jeito, como quem confessa.

— É, eu também fiquei aliviada por sair de lá.

— Não é uma área muito segura, aquela...

— Até que não é perigoso, na verdade. Acho que na semana passada eu estava na hora errada...

— No lugar errado.

Ele interrompeu e eu o fitei, contrariada. E mais, se não fosse por aquele episódio, provavelmente não teríamos nos encontrado de novo.

— Bem, nada acontece por acaso... — Comentei. — Mas não saí de lá por isso. É que dois dias depois consegui outro trabalho... Em uma livraria. É muito mais interessante, pra dizer o mínimo. E fica perto de onde minha tia trabalha. Então quando faço o último turno, volto pra casa com ela.

— Que bom. — Edward disse, sorrindo. Em seguida respirou fundo e tornou a ficar sério — E seus pais, Bella? — Perguntou, baixinho.

— Um... — Ele me pegou de surpresa, mas eu tinha um discurso pronto que repetia de tempos em tempos. — Meu pai, não sei, não conheci. Minha mãe... vive numa clínica. Eu a visito duas, três vezes por mês... — Não que ela me reconhecesse ou fosse se lembrar da minha presença depois, mas eu tinha esperanças de que um dia, talvez, ela pudesse. — Então, eu tenho muita sorte de ter minha tia.

Sorri, acostumada a disfarçar o peso que esse assunto trazia ao meu peito.

Ele respirou fundo de novo e não acompanhou meu sorriso.

— E você? Os Cullen... São seus parentes, certo? — Falei sem pensar, ainda afetada pelo assunto incômodo de antes. — Quer dizer, todo mundo os conhece e a semelhança entre vocês... — Tagarelei, envergonhada.

Edward me olhou sério por tempo suficiente para me fazer corar e desviar o rosto. Poderia ter sido um segundo.

— É... São minha família, sim. — Disse num sussurro.

A voz dele carregava um quê de tristeza. Eu podia imaginar o porquê.

— Foi por isso que você disse que não sabia se voltaria? — Ele pareceu não entender. — Naquele dia, lá em casa. — Expliquei.

— O quê?

Seria possível que ele realmente ignorasse o muro que nos separava socialmente? Enfim, ele tinha voltado, afinal. Não valia a pena insistir.

— Deixa pra lá. Mas, me conta, você mora com eles? Acho aquele bairro tão irreal. Minha tia gosta de frequentar a praia lá. Quando vou com ela sempre sinto como se estivesse entrando numa bolha.

Eu realmente tinha que segurar a língua. Cobri o rosto com as mãos por um instante e continuei, com os olhos ainda fechados.

— Claro que não é a mesma coisa se você _mora_ lá. Desculpa, não estou fazendo sentido, né?

Abri os olhos e relaxei ao ver que ele ria. De mim, mas tudo bem. Pelo menos não tinha ficado ofendido com meu papo ridículo.

— Moro lá, sim. É um tanto diferente do que você conhece, mas você tem razão. É uma bolha mesmo. — Disse, relaxando e reclinando-se sobre a pedra em que estávamos.

Alcancei um graveto e comecei a fazer riscos aleatórios na areia. Podia sentir os olhos dele em mim o tempo todo. Virei o rosto na direção dele e trocamos outro sorriso.

Eu podia me acostumar com isso. De um lado, o mar verde contrastando com o céu azul e a areia branca. E de outro, uma vista ainda melhor.

— Quer dar um mergulho? — Ele convidou.

— Um..., eu não vim de biquíni... — E mesmo que tivesse vindo, provavelmente não teria coragem de tirar a roupa assim, na frente dele. Lembrei que no sonho eu parecia bem confortável em um modelo nada discreto...

— E você acha que eu vim preparado pra cair no mar?

— Então, exatamente. Sem chance...

— Por quê? — Percebi que ele falava sério quando se inclinou para tirar os tênis e as meias.

— Você está falando sério.

— Claro. Quando foi a última vez que você fez alguma coisa só porque deu vontade?

_Uma __hora __atrás?_ Queria responder.

Em vez disso, olhei enquanto ele tirava a camisa, antes de tirar meus sapatos também. _Ao __menos __minha __blusinha __não __é __branca._

Aceitei sua mão, relutante. E quando a primeira onda atingiu meu pé, pensei seriamente em desistir.

— Tá, como vamos fazer isso?

Edward riu.

— Só conheço um jeito. — Disse, puxando-me mais para o fundo. Eu fazia força no sentido contrário.

— Uh... Acho melhor esperar na areia, sabe... Eu não sei nadar. — Confessei. _Só__em__sonho._

Ele parou e inclinou a cabeça, em dúvida.

— Eu já salvei você uma vez, então... — Falou, convencido.

— Ei, ei, ei... Meio cedo pra fazer piadinhas sobre isso... — Tentei ficar séria, fingindo estar ofendida.

Mas quando ele caiu na risada, não segurei e ri também.

Olhei para baixo e percebi que a água já passava da minha cintura. Ah, quer saber...

Mergulhei e, enquanto deslizava sob a água, pensei que, apesar de semelhante, essa cena em nada tinha a ver com meu sonho.

A realidade era muito, muito melhor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n:**Não tenho previsão de quando irei postar o próximo capítulo... Mas reviews me deixam mais ágil. ;) Conte-me o que você está achando e o que gostaria de ler nessa história?

Obrigada, Lu, por confiar em mim mesmo quando tomo decisões meio malucas.

G, Bee, LeiliPattz... Vocês são uns amores.


	7. Novo

**Capítulo 6 – Novo**

.

.

.

.

Definitivamente, eu não estava sonhando. O cheiro dele era bem real. As pontas dos dedos que desenhavam pequenos círculos em minhas costas eram bem reais. O arrepio que isso causava, também. Assim como o suave subir e descer do peito dele, que me movia por consequência.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sorri e repassei as lembranças mais recentes.

A alegria dele enquanto tomávamos uma ducha na praia, depois do banho de mar.

O silêncio muito mais confortável do que a pedra em que sentamos sob o sol para esperar que nossas roupas secassem no corpo.

O susto que tomei quando, distraída, senti ele tocar meu rosto de leve e dizer "é melhor a gente ir, antes que você fique _mais _rosa".

A risada que Edward soltou quando apontei para o nariz dele e respondi que eu não seria a única a ficar _cor-de-rosa_.

Uma vez de olhos abertos, passei a observar o que estava em meu campo de visão. Na mesinha de centro, alguns dos sanduíches que preparei enquanto ele tomava banho e a roupa _dele_ girava na secadora. No chão, o livro de poemas que ele folheava quando voltei do _meu_ banho e que ele leu em voz alta antes de caírmos no sono.

_É difícil fazer alguém feliz, assim como é fácil fazer triste.__  
><em>_É difícil dizer eu te amo, assim como é fácil não dizer nada.__  
><em>_É difícil valorizar um amor, assim como é fácil perdê-lo para sempre.__  
><em>_É difícil agradecer pelo dia de hoje, assim como é fácil viver mais um dia._

Queria ficar o mais parada possível e prolongar ao máximo esse momento. Não conseguia ver o relógio, mas os raios sol que entravam fortes pela janela da sala mostravam que eu ainda tinha algum tempo até o começo do meu turno na livraria.

— _Bella_...

Meu nome nunca soou tão bonito quanto naquele instante. A última sílaba longa, eterna. _Bel-laaah_.

Apoiei meu queixo sobre o peito dele, exatamente onde ouvia mais alto o pulsar. Achei que o encontraria acordado, mas não. Ainda cochilava, um suave traço de sorriso nos lábios.

Se ele acordasse naquele instante iria me encontrar encarando-o, como uma boba. Resolvi levantar com cuidado. O que não me impediu de continuar encarando-o como uma boba. Ok, eu precisava me ocupar com alguma coisa.

Cozinha. Levei de volta a travessa com os sanduíches que sobraram. Lavei a travessa. Espiei a sala e fiz cara de boba.

Quarto. Vesti a blusinha do uniforme. Olhei o espelho e arrumei o cabelo (de novo). Espiei a sala e fiz cara de boba (de novo).

Sala. Não resisti e voltei. Sentei no chão, de costas para o sofá e alcancei o livro à minha frente.

_Se desmorono ou se edifico,__  
><em>_se permaneço ou me desfaço,__  
><em>_— não sei, não sei. Não sei se fico__  
><em>_ou passo._

— Bella...

Pelo tom, antes mesmo de me virar na direção daquela voz, eu sabia que ele não estava mais dormindo. O que não quer dizer que eu estivesse preparada para a cena à minha frente. Os olhos tão claros, mais do que antes, quando em contraste com o verde do mar. A expressão serena, mais do que momentos antes, enquanto dormia.

— Oi. — Foi só o que disse e, como não reconheci minha própria voz, fraquinha, tímida, parei. Sorri porque sabia que estava corando.

— Bonito seu cabelo assim.

— Preso assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e eu puxei mais os cabelos para trás, lembrando que tia Charlotte sempre critica quando eu os prendo. "Deixa solto, vai marcar", ela diz.

Edward olhou o relógio.

— Minha nossa, você me deixou dormir esse tempo todo?

Notei que ele não falava sério, mas eu não ia deixar passar.

— Como assim, _eu deixei_? Desde quando você é responsabilidade minha? E no mais, eu dormi também...

— Ah, menos mal... Pelo menos não ficou me olhando enquanto eu sonhava aqui.

Por um instante pensei que ele tivesse percebido. Mas deve ter sido um chute.

— Sonhou? Com o quê?

Pergunta normal, nem um pouco enxerida. Quer dizer...

— Brincadeira, não precisa responder. — Emendei, rapidamente.

Edward riu.

— Era um pesadelo que tive outras vezes. Mas dessa vez... Acabou bem. Estranho. — Ele pausou, com a expressão de quem desvenda alguma coisa. — Bem, na verdade não lembro direito. Só sei que fazia tempo que não dormia assim.

— Praia cansa... Deve ser isso.

— Um hum. Deve.

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu fitava o livro, sem ler. Só sentindo a presença dele. Pensando no que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Ele disse _meu nome_ enquanto dormia. Seria comigo o pesadelo? Mas ele contou que não era a primeira vez que tinha tido aquele pesadelo... Não podia ser comigo. Por que eu estaria nos sonhos dele? Ou pior, nos pesadelos dele? Mas ele disse _meu nome._

— Bella?

— Sim... — Respondi o que parecia um eco dos meus pensamentos.

— Por que você está no chão?

Ri e levantei. Mas antes de sentar ao lado dele no sofá, conferi o relógio.

— Droga.

— Você tem que ir trabalhar... — ele deduziu.

Só acenei com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio para não reclamar do emprego do qual eu gostava tanto.

— Eu posso levá-la. Se você quiser... — Ofereceu e levantou-se. _Ele era tão alto._

— Na coisa?

Edward fingiu ficar ofendido, mas vi que ele segurava um sorriso.

— Não a chame assim... Ela nem está aqui para se defender.

— _Ela?_ Acho que a velocidade está mexendo com seus neurônios, Edward... — Ri tentando disfarçar o quanto o nome dele, dito em voz alta, é que mexia comigo.

— Dá pra perceber tanto assim, é? — Disse, aproximando-se.

— Olha, eu ficaria realmente preocupada se fosse você.

Enquanto ele me encarava com um meio sorriso, visivelmente evitando alguma provocação, pensei no quão incrível era a mudança no semblante dele. De tão preocupado e cansado, algumas horas atrás, para contente e leve, agora.

— Tá, vou arriscar minha vida e meus neurônios na _coisa_, então. Está tarde, afinal de contas...

Quando chegamos, tirei o capacete e devolvi para ele.

— Se você não receber uma multa por andar por aí sem capacete... Vai ser um milagre.

— Ou o contrário. — Comentou colocando o tal acessório.

— Como assim?

— Digamos que já corri riscos piores, Bella...

— Higgins.

— Oi?

— Você dormiu no meu sofá, Edward Cullen. Não é justo que eu saiba seu nome e você ignore o meu.

Ele riu pela enésima vez em um dia.

— Ok, é justo, Bella Higgins.

Mais tarde, enquanto eu atualizava o catálogo da seção de poesia no sistema, minha mente vagava entre meu sorriso bobo quando ele tocou meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos ao se despedir e o sorriso bobo _dele,_ quando acelerou a moto antes de partir.

E o livro que peguei para folhear na hora do intervalo não foi aleatório.

_Responder a perguntas não respondo.__  
><em>_Perguntas impossíveis não pergunto.__  
><em>_Só do que sei de mim aos outros conto:__  
><em>_de mim, atravessada pelo mundo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

a/n: Nossa Bella não conhece Charlie e tem o nome de solteira da mãe. O nome de solteira de Renée é Higginbotham. Puta nome feio. Então tentei dar uma... um, melhorada?

E deu pra notar que eu gosto de Cecília, né? ;)

Quero saber quem é seu contista/poeta favorito. Então... review e me conta?

Ah, Feliz Natal!


	8. Angústia

**Capítulo 7 – Angústia**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

— Então, me conta... Ele beija bem?

Quase engasguei com o chiclete. Tia Charlotte prestava atenção à rua, atenta ao trânsito. Mesmo sem seus olhos sobre mim, senti meu rosto assumir todas as cores do arco-íris sucessivamente, antes que eu brilhantemente retrucasse...

— O quê?

— O garoto que esteve lá em casa outro dia... Edward. Aquele que voltou e te carregou _sei-lá-pra-onde_ antes de voltar e ficar no nosso apartamento por horas. _Ho-ras_, como bem me disse o Caio.

O tom de tia Charlotte era brincalhão, mas mesmo o sorriso dela ameaçava me tirar do sério.

— Caio, o porteiro?

— Sim.

— Minha nossa, essa gente não tem mais o que fazer, não? E me admira você, tia, dando ouvidos para a fofoca. — De repente aceitar a troca de turno e ir para o trabalho mais cedo, de carona com tia Charlotte tornara-se a pior ideia do mundo.

— Ah, Bella, credo. Não sei a quem você puxou, toda séria desse jeito. Certamente não foi a mim, viu? Finalmente você traz um namorado pra casa e eu não posso nem perguntar sobre o garoto?

— Ele não é meu namorado. E você não está perguntando _sobre _o Edward, tia...

— Sim, e por um acaso a quem você acha que se refere o pronome pessoal do caso reto na frase _ele beija bem_?

Não aguentei e caí na risada.

— Papo sobre namorado, nem pensar. Mas piada de _nerd_ é com você mesma. Ai, ai... Por vezes me pergunto onde eu estava enquanto você crescia, Bellinha. — disse tia Charlotte em meio a um suspiro dramático, enquanto parava o carro em frente ao shopping.

— Você devia estar no trabalho. — Eu me referia ao breve atraso dela naquela manhã, mas ao nosso passado também.

— Eu sei, que bom que é perto daqui. — Disse, ignorando o duplo sentido. — Bella, brincadeiras à parte, se ele é seu namorado ou não, não importa. Só se cuida, tá? E eu não estou falando apenas _do óbvio_...

Ai, senhor... Lá vem ela. Fiz força para segurar os olhos antes que eles revirassem.

Tia Charlotte continuou.

— Quero dizer que só de olhar eu sei que você está diferente. E diferente... Melhor. Você está mais feliz, Bella. E isso me faz feliz também. Sei que não é só o emprego novo, por mais empolgante que seja. Eu já vi isso acontecer outras vezes, meu bem. Nunca antes com você. Só posso imaginar como deve ser especial. Só... Por favor, se cuida. Se um dia eu vir esse rostinho lindo demonstrar um tantinho só de tristeza, isso vai acabar comigo.

Os mesmos olhos birrentos de antes se encheram de lágrimas.

— Tia, relaxa. Eu... Eu não sou minha mãe, tá? — Acrescentei, sem graça.

— Ah, mas não é mesmo! — Ela riu com um quê de deboche antes de me dar um beijo no rosto. — Vai lá, meu bem. Tenho muito orgulho de você. Você cresceu _apesar_ de mim.

— Modéstia não é uma cor que combine com seu tom de pele, senhorita Charlotte... — Brinquei. — Cresci _graças _a você, sua boba.

Depois de sair do carro olhei para trás e joguei um beijinho quando vi que ela ainda acenava. Ai, essa minha tia...

A verdade é que tia Charlotte me conhecia muito bem. Ela me descrevera exatamente como eu me sentia. Eu nunca havia estado assim antes. É algo difícil de explicar. Fisicamente é... Angustiante. Meu coração está sempre em sobressaltos. A respiração, rápida. O estômago sempre revirado, não consigo sequer pensar em comer. Meu semblante é diferente, os olhos estão mais vivos, os dentes querem aparecer o tempo todo. Dá medo até de congelar desse jeito, boca aberta, sorriso de besta. E a sensação é de que eu não caminho mais. Eu flutuo. Vou pisando em nuvens, como se diz. Sei que para quem vê de fora não devo estar assim parecendo um caso de internação. Mas é como me sinto. Fora de mim.

Isoladamente, esses sintomas são péssimos. _Morrer deve ser muito próximo disso._ Só que, juntos, fazem parecer que vou viver eternamente. Fazem-me sentir a criatura mais sortuda do universo.

Ah, não tenho onde cair morta. Não ligo. Ah, moro de favor com minha tia _adolescente_. Não ligo. Ah, meu futuro é ser atendente de livraria até que uma aposentadoria de fome me salve, aos 70. Não ligo. Desde que eu me sinta assim para sempre, não ligo. Sorriso de besta, dentes pra fora. Vivendo eternamente.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Oi?

Virei em direção a Angela, a atendente com cara de traça de livro.

— Ih, já vi que foi mais um dia daqueles... Vai ficar aqui eternamente, divagando? Seu horário já terminou.

— Sério? Minha nossa, fiquei a manhã inteira organizando as trocas e devoluções e não vendi um exemplar sequer!

— Isso explica por que o Tyler acabou de me dizer que preferia mil vezes trabalhar com você a trabalhar comigo... A comissão dele hoje deve ter sido bem melhor.

Angela riu, o que aumentou meu desconforto. Depois me agradeceu por ter coberto seu horário para que ela pudesse ir ao médico.

Na saída pedi desculpas a Tyler pela desatenção e ele dispensou. Disse que meu _trabalho de bastidores_, nas palavras dele, tinha ajudado o atendimento a fluir. Como o gerente não estava, ele orientou a caixa a registrar as vendas para nós dois, alternadamente.

Pensava na minha recém readquirida fé pela humanidade enquanto deixava o shopping. Parei à porta e meu coração quis parar também.

— _Você_ tem que parar com isso... — Sorri, caminhando na direção dele.

— O quê, exatamente?

— Isso, de aparecer de súbito, quando menos se espera.

— É um pouco difícil a alternativa...

— Ligar, mandar um email ou uma mensagem e combinar? _Essa_ alternativa?

Edward riu.

— É, essa alternativa. Embora pareça mesmo uma boa, já que você nunca está no primeiro lugar em que procuro.

_Ele procura por mim?  
><em>

Sorri, incrédula.

— Vamos _combinar_ o seguinte. Depois de hoje, se você ainda quiser me ver, a gente _combina _a próxima então.

Era impossível imaginar um motivo sequer para não querer vê-lo novamente, mas mantive o sorriso como resposta. O pouco tempo que havíamos passado juntos era o suficiente para que eu quisesse fazer da presença dele uma constante. Só esperava que o sentimento fosse recíproco. _Mas se ele procura por mim...  
><em>

— Hoje você veio sozinho? A _coisa _não quis fazer companhia?

— Não, _ela _ficou um pouco sentida com o apelido e preferiu ficar para trás... Sabe como é.

— Ah, pobrezinha. Pede desculpas por mim? Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo...

— Claro. Sei que ela não guarda ressentimentos.

Sugeri que fôssemos ao quiosque na quadra seguinte. O dia estava agradável, o sol do início de tarde e a brisa que vinha do mar eram bem-vindos para quem, como eu, tinha ficado horas dentro de um ambiente refrigerado.

Começamos a caminhar em direção à praia em frente enquanto eu comia uma salada de frutas. Andamos assim, lado a lado, ele mergulhado em pensamentos e eu tentando não intervir para saber o que prendia sua mente.

— Bella, a gente pode sentar um pouco para conversar? Você tem tempo agora?

O tom dele era grave.

O pote que eu segurava já estava vazio. Joguei-o fora no primeiro lixo que encontrei. No retorno peguei sua mão e o puxei de leve até um dos poucos bancos que ficavam à sombra, de frente para o mar.

Assim que sentamos, Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos e levou minha mão até seus lábios. Eu queria muito que ele me beijasse ali, naquele momento.

Ele parece ter ouvido meus pensamentos, ou parte deles, pois se inclinou e beijou minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz, meu pescoço. Não pude segurar o arrepio que percorreu meu corpo inteiro.

— Bella, sou incrivelmente egoísta. E estou sendo mais ainda agora. — Ele sussurrou bem próximo ao meu ouvido. O cheiro dele me envolvia.

— O quê? — Eu sentia uma leve vertigem. — Não entendo...

— Eu imaginava que a veria e que ficaria tudo bem. Eu poderia seguir com minha vida, _suportar_. Eu poderia deixá-la seguir com a sua também. Mas as coisas chegaram a um ponto que nem mesmo _eu_ consigo lidar.

— Edward, o que você está dizendo? — Mesmo sem compreender o que ele dizia, de repente senti seu tom de despedida.

_Quando pensava que minha vida estava prestes a começar, ela termina.  
><em>

Ele desvencilhou as mãos das minhas e inclinou-se para trás antes de explicar.

— Eu preciso que você me diga que é feliz. Que tudo está bem assim. Que eu posso voltar. Que você nunca precisou, que nunca vai precisar de nada mais.

— Ah, você quer que eu _minta_. Claro. Tudo bem. Está tudo bem assim. Vá embora, Edward. Você não quer estar aqui.

— Bella, não.

— Só estou fazendo o que você pediu. — _Eu faria tudo por você. Tudo. Até destruir meu próprio coração.  
><em>

Ele me encarou de um jeito intenso, procurando por algo dentro dos meus olhos de uma forma tão desesperada que eu não podia escapar, por mais que quisesse.

— Se você tivesse a chance de mudar de vida. De poder fazer tudo que você sempre sonhou. Ter dinheiro, bastante dinheiro. O suficiente para não precisar mais trabalhar. Ou fazer o curso superior que você sempre sonhou, continuar trabalhando se quiser, _comprar_ a livraria em que você trabalha, sei lá?

Deu risada. Cheguei a gargalhar.

— Edward, você está soando como... Olha, não tem vaga na clínica onde minha mãe está, heim... Teríamos que encontrar outro lugar para você...

— Prometi que nunca mentiria para você – ele sussurrou.

_Para mim?  
><em>

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar uma expressão de dor dominou o rosto dele. Esperei. Ele respirou fundo, parecia tomar coragem para prosseguir. Achei a reação um tanto exagerada, mas, percebendo o sofrimento dele, peguei em sua mão, quase como gesto involuntário. Queria incentivá-lo a continuar. Ele gentilmente retirou a mão da minha, mas avançou.

— Você precisa entender. Só você entenderia.

Ele estava ficando ainda mais agitado.

— Mas para que você entenda, preciso contar _tudo_. Desde o princípio.

Eu estava decidida a não interrompê-lo até que ele concluísse. Edward respirou fundo e me fitou com os olhos sofridos.

— Tudo teve começou sete meses atrás...

E assim ele começou a compartilhar a história que mudaria para sempre a minha vida.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Feliz Ano Novo! E muito obrigada por ler esta história.

A boa notícia é que 2012 já começa com alguns capítulos prontinhos – e no ponto de vista do Edward. Updates aos domingos ou... Quando você prefere? Um clique seu no botão azul mata minha curiosidade.

Obrigada, Lu, por betar com tanto carinho.

Bee, G e LeiliPattz, obrigada pela amizade e incentivo, hoje e sempre. Amém.


	9. Encontro

**Capítulo 8 – Encontro**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

— _Você precisa entender. Só você entenderia._

_Ele estava ficando ainda mais agitado. _

— _Mas para que você entenda, preciso contar tudo. Desde o princípio. _

_Eu estava decidida a não interrompê-lo até que ele concluísse. Edward respirou fundo e me fitou com os olhos sofridos._

— _Tudo começou sete meses atrás..._

_E assim ele começou a compartilhar a história que mudaria para sempre a minha vida._

.

.

.

_- EPOV, sete meses antes -_

.

.

.

— Senhor Edward? Bom dia, senhor Edward...

O som saiu do viva-voz do aparelho em meu criado mudo, depois que apertei o botão vermelho que piscava sem parar. Podia ser uma gravação. O som saía todas as manhãs, a mesma frase.

— Senhor Edward? Bom dia...

Só que não era uma gravação. Era a governanta, apenas cumprindo a tarefa de me acordar, com a mesma obstinação que empregava nos demais serviços para fazer daquela casa algo o mais próximo possível de um lar.

— Bom dia, Carmen. Já estou acordado. – Não era mentira. Já estava mesmo, antes de o interfone começar a saga matinal. Algo que me deixou uma estranha sensação, acordar antes da hora. Até porque era domingo.

— Doutor Cullen saiu agora há pouco e pediu que o senhor não se atrasasse. O brunch na hípica está marcado para as dez horas. São oito e quarenta. Vai querer café?

O _doutor_Cullen a que ela se referia era meu irmão Emmett. Não possuía o título e era novo demais para ser doutor, mas era a forma como Carmen se referia a ele desde o dia em que ele deixou de ser o pequeno Emmett para se tornar o dono da casa e chefe dela. Fazia quase dez anos.

Não foi só a casa que ele assumiu nesse período. Os negócios da empresa da família, a Indústria Cullen, iam de vento em popa graças a ele. Minha criação também era em boa parte mérito dele. Depois da morte de nossos pais, ele virou minha única referência, meu exemplo. Um cara e tanto. Por isso eu nunca dizia não para ele. Mesmo quando o pedido dele era que eu acordasse cedo no domingo para dar um apoio moral num porre de reunião com investidores sei lá de onde.

— Uma salada de frutas, Carmen. Só isso. Valeu. – Respondi e apertei o botão de novo para desligar. Levantei num pulo, tomei um banho e fui de toalha para o closet decidir o que vestir. Esse tipo de encontro não era em nada o que eu estava acostumado. Meu guarda-roupa se dividia entre trajes sociais, que quase nunca saíam dali, roupas de mauricinho, que eu evitava, roupas normais, que eu vestia para ir ao cursinho e minhas duas jaquetas de couro, que seriam capazes de descer as escadas e irem à garagem sozinhas, de tanto que eu usava.

Decidi colocar as roupas de mauricinho. Calça cáqui e um suéter marfim. Roupa de domingo. Olhei no espelho e vi meu irmão, só que dez anos mais novo. Credo. Será que alguém vai se importar se eu usar jaqueta de couro na hípica? Esperava sinceramente que não. Dane-se.

Saí do closet e passei o olho pela cômoda no canto do quarto. O livro de capa azul, de Eisberg e Resnick, encarava-me com olhos de reprovação.

— Eu sei, eu sei – resmunguei. Estava empoeirando ali há uma semana e eu nem tinha tocado nele.

Não que algo em meu quarto empoeirasse. Custaria o emprego de alguma das empregadas se Carmen flagrasse algum acúmulo de poeira no cômodo branco e amplo. A cama gigantesca estava sempre impecável quando eu chegava. As cortinas combinavam com os tons claros da roupa de cama. Do lado do pedestal do violão, a escrivaninha com o notebook que eu nunca guardava era do mesmo mogno escuro dos outros móveis, quase preto. E era da cômoda do outro lado que o livro olhava pra mim.

Eu precisava ao menos dar uma olhada. Não tinha entendido nada quando o professor do cursinho falou sobre física quântica. E ele deixou bem claro que não ia se aprofundar no tema porque poucos vestibulares cobravam o conteúdo. Mas o Instituto Tecnológico de Aeronáutica tinha uma prova fodástica. E se eu queria passar, não podia zerar uma questão inteira de física de bobeira. Eu gostava da matéria. Mandava muito bem em mecânica e ótica. Quântica não podia ser assim tão difícil. Se eu queria seguir os passos _dele _e ser um engenheiro formado pela melhor escola do país, tinha que estudar até esse troço cabeludo. Fazer o quê?

Olhei o relógio e tomei um susto. Demorei muito no banho e na escolha da roupa. Eram quinze pras dez. Emmett ia ficar irado. Desci as escadas correndo. Ignorei a salada de fruta em cima da mesa e corri pra garagem gritando – Carmen, fui!

Subi em minha moto enquanto apertava o controle do portão. Coloquei o capacete, mal liguei e já saí acelerando. Fazia dois meses que pilotava a Hayabusa que o Emmett tinha me dado de aniversário de 18 anos – eu queria uma moto, ele achava que tinha que ser uma moto boa. Precisei jurar respeitar as regras de trânsito e os limites de velocidade. Nada fácil com uma moto que podia ultrapassar os trezentos quilômetros por hora. Mas só quando estava em cima dela que me dava conta de que ainda não tinha me acostumado com a adrenalina. Uma motaça. A única parte chata era a atenção que ela atraía na rua.

Eu seguia rápido rumo à rodovia SC 401, onde fica a hípica, pilotando pelas ruas de Jurerê Internacional. Acelerando a moto, eu sentia o vento gelado no rosto, entrando pelos vãos do capacete e pela jaqueta que, na pressa, eu não fechara completamente. Apesar de frio, o ar não era desagradável. A temperatura era gostosa. Fazia uma bela manhã de inverno, com o sol iluminando a paisagem.

Parei na entrada da hípica depois de dez minutos. O portão já estava aberto e havia algum movimento na entrada, apesar de não ser nenhum evento especial. Era só uma copa gradual, mas um assistente do Emmett descobriu que os estrangeiros gostavam de equitação e eles resolveram promover o brunch lá.

Os gringos tinham interesse em aplicar um capital na inovação tecnológica de motores e turbinas de jatos, investindo alguma cifra astronômica nos laboratórios da Cullen em Floripa. Eles já tinham comprado terras na região e começaram a construção de alguns condomínios de luxo, mas queriam ampliar os horizontes. Emmett, com o tino que tinha para negócios, não ia deixar a oportunidade passar.

E para acompanhar tudo de perto ele morava mais tempo em São Paulo do que na nossa casa. A fábrica de aviões, dos jatos particulares que a Cullen produz, fica em Araraquara, interior paulista. Mas o setor de P&D, pesquisa e desenvolvimento, é em Floripa. Meu pai havia transferido os laboratórios para cá há dez anos quando começou o papo de que a cidade era um pólo tecnológico. Ainda tem quem a chame de ilha do silício, em alusão ao vale do silício nos Estados Unidos.

Junto com os cientistas, meu pai trouxe a família. Minha mãe não contou tempo em trocar as garoas de São Paulo pelo sol da capital catarinense. Foram tempos felizes, uma parte colorida da infância. _Durou pouco._

Eu lembrava enquanto caminhava devagar até a tenda montada próximo ao local em que aconteciam as provas de obstáculos. De longe, vi Emmett conversando com dois homens. Eles trajavam ternos sem gravata. Informais, até. Emmett estava, claro, de calças cáqui e um suéter de cor clara. Combinava bem com ele, que era da minha altura, só que mais forte que eu. Além da altura, só nossos olhos eram semelhantes. Azuis esverdeados. Já o cabelo dele era castanho, encaracolado, todo certinho e bem curto. O meu era sempre uma bagunça.

— Edward! E aí, irmão, você veio mesmo! – disse Emmett, me abraçando e sussurrando em meu ouvido – Cara, que demora... – Ele chamou minha atenção, mas não pareceu se importar que eu estivesse de jeans e casaco de motoqueiro. – Esses são Ahmad Hasan e Ghalib Aziz. Hasan é cônsul do Líbano e Aziz é embaixador da Arábia Saudita.

— _Nice to meet you_ – cumprimentei-os com apertos de mãos. Era o que eu devia dizer, mas não era bem o que eu sentia. Pra ser honesto os caras me davam arrepios na espinha. Tinha certa desconfiança a respeito das intenções deles com tantos investimentos na cidade e, principalmente, quanto ao súbito interesse pela empresa. Mas nunca externaria essa dúvida, porque sabia que podia confiar nas habilidades de negociante do Emmett.

— Edward é meu irmão mais novo, acionista da Cullen e futuro diretor da divisão de motores – apresentou Emmett, em inglês, com incontido entusiasmo. Os árabes sorriram. Emmett continuou a conversa que travavam antes da minha chegada, algo a respeito da curva de crescimento da companhia. Depois de alguns minutos, pedi licença e me afastei em direção à mesa do buffet. Havia umas quinze pessoas na tenda. Só reconhecia alguns rostos ali, sem associação de nomes. Avistei a esposa do Emmett. Peguei um copo de suco de laranja e sentei ao lado dela.

Rosalie usava um vestido que lembrava um dos filmes que mamãe adorava... acho que era _Bonequinha de Luxo_. Um corte reto e chique no corpo magro e sem graça dela.

— E aí, Rose, achando tudo muito divertido?

— Sabe que estou? Não me olhe com essa cara – ela reprovou – até que é legal acompanhar seu irmão nesses eventos de trabalho...

Eu gostava de Rose porque ela tratava bem meu irmão e parecia fazê-lo feliz. E ela estava mesmo entretida. Olhava os cavalos saltando os obstáculos e sorria. Uma expressão leve, os traços aparentando ainda menos que seus 30 anos. Rose e Emmett se conheceram em São Paulo meses após a morte dos nossos pais. Namoraram por dois anos e casaram-se em seguida. Emmett tinha só 21. Ela é dois anos mais velha. Desistiu de uma carreira como advogada principiante para acompanhá-lo. Eles tinham um relacionamento tranquilo. Gostavam das mesmas coisas e brigavam pouco.

Enquanto pensava em como os dois tinham sorte e minha mente vacilava para uma triste neblina que eu conhecia tão bem, olhei para o lado e reconheci um rosto vermelho que se aproximava. Jasper parecia desengonçado com as roupas mais formais que eu já tinha visto nele. No lugar de bermuda, camiseta e tenisão de surfista, ele usava calça social, sapatos e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, que destacava a pele queimada do sol e o cabelo parafinado, quase branco na ponta e com a raiz escura.

— Caaara, você veio... – Joguei minha mão aberta na palma dele assim que ele chegou a meu lado. O estalo do cumprimento fez Rose e Emmett olharem para nós. Os árabes pareceram não notar.

— Você convidou, não convidou?

— É, mas achei que você fosse surfar hoje...

— Sem ondas... Só marolas na Joaca – Egoísta, fiquei contente que o mar estivesse _flat_. Era bom ter um amigo para conversar. – E aí, algum cavaleiro com talento nessa parada? – perguntou ele.

— Acabei de chegar também. Por enquanto só tem esses pirralhos aí... – apontei para o circuito onde a garotada disputava as categorias pré-mirim e mirim.

— Pirralhas, você quer dizer... – ele corrigiu. Só então vi que a maioria era menina. – Muitas eu conheço... São patricinhas da cidade. Aquela ali estuda no mesmo colégio que a gente. Tá no primeiro ano. – Ele apontou, mas eram tantas que não consegui ver a qual delas ele se referia.

Ficamos conversando sobre o cursinho, sobre surfe, as baladas que Jasper tinha ido na sexta e no sábado. Quando ele se afastou para se servir no buffet, cheguei mais perto do Emmett, que ainda conversava com os árabes. Agora eles falavam em português, mas era difícil entender o sotaque carregado. Fiquei por ali, com minha melhor cara de sério e dei o apoio moral que ele havia pedido no dia anterior.

O locutor anunciou uma nova disputa, em outra categoria. Entravam na pista os atletas da categoria juvenil. Olhei de relance para Jasper e ele encarava as amazonas com olhar de cobiça. Viu que eu percebi e deu um sorrisinho, apontando com a cabeça, para que eu olhasse também.

Estreitei os olhos balançando a cabeça em negativa, mas não me furtei a espiar. As garotas eram muito parecidas entre si. Semelhantes às que eu estava acostumado a encontrar no cursinho, na praia, nas festas. Quase todas loiras, magras, rostos angulosos e expressões de "que nojo"... Olhares vazios. Deviam estar ali por obrigação, para agradar os pais, avós ou algo assim. Não demonstravam interesse no que faziam. Também não me interessavam.

Resolvi prestar atenção nos animais. Os cavalos que já tinham disputado a prova eram alinhados na lateral da pista. Algumas amazonas escovavam a pelagem deles. Os cavalos aparentavam ser bem tratados. Pêlos brilhantes, crinas penteadas, postura imponente. Eu sabia que manter animais daquele tipo era caro e dava o maior trabalho. Mas se você é uma garota fútil, é só mais um _hobby _mantido com dinheiro do papai.

Alguém ao lado de um típico cavalo brasileiro de hipismo, castanho, prendeu minha atenção. Era loira, magra, tinha rosto anguloso, mas no lugar da expressão de "que nojo", estampava um sorriso branco impecável. Fiquei concentrado enquanto ela escovava a crina do bicho. O jeito que ela movia os braços e as mãos... Era como se estivesse dançando. Ela parecia conversar com o cavalo.

Então tomei um susto que me deixou tenso. O bicho de repente deu uma tremida da cabeça ao lombo e soprou forte fazendo um barulho com os lábios em um relincho. Tranquei a respiração. Mas foi à toa.

No instante seguinte a garota dava uma gargalhada solta, gostosa, levando a mão que estava com a escova até o joelho, dobrando o corpo e voltando. Soltei o ar num jato intenso, rindo também, sem me conter.

Claro que ela não ouviu minha risada, mas Emmett, Rose e Jasper viraram os rostos para mim e se voltaram à pista. Pelas caras que fizeram, não notaram o que tinha sido tão engraçado. Prolonguei aquela sensação boa, levei a mão ao rosto para disfarçar o sorriso e... Congelei.

_Há quanto tempo eu não sorria?_ Não conseguia nem lembrar. O que essa garota tinha feito de tão engraçado, de tão divertido para me trazer isso de volta?

Só de olhar pra ela, eu me sentia diferente. _Fisicamente_ diferente. Como se os dedos das mãos formigassem. No estômago, a sensação de ter engolido um copo de gelo triturado. Coisa, no mínimo, estranha.

Voltei a sentar ao lado do Jasper, sem tirar os olhos da garota, que agora subia no cavalo.

— Cara, quem é aquela garota? – perguntei.

— Qual delas?

— A última, à esquerda. – Ela estava prestes a começar o circuito de obstáculos.

— Ah, a Bella Swan. É filha do dono da _Swan Construção e Incorporação_... – Jasper falou, tentando imitar a voz do locutor da rádio que fazia a propaganda. Sem sucesso.

Mas eu imediatamente me lembrei das propagandas dos jornais e, principalmente, dos outdoors em frente a cada novo empreendimento que saía nessa ilha que parecia já não ter mais para onde crescer.

— A mãe dela, Renée Swan, é socialite. Já vi fotos dela até naquelas revistas de famosos do Rio e de São Paulo. Ela vive promovendo festas de arromba.

— Arram, às vezes recebemos os convites. Mas nunca fomos. – Agora me lembrava bem da mãe dela. Uma companhia que Rose evitava com diplomacia.

— É, mas a Bella é diferente da mãe, pelo visto. Nem nas festas da galera ela vai... – Enquanto Jasper falava, ela conduzia o cavalo com muita destreza e atenção, fazendo o bicho protagonizar saltos graciosos e pousando de forma precisa. Os dois pareciam ser um só. – Ela mora lá em Jurerê também, sabia? – Jasper continuou, dando mais um sorriso malandro e inclinando o corpo para me cutucar com o cotovelo.

Jurerê Internacional era um condomínio de quinhentos hectares, aberto, onde se concentravam as mais belas mansões da cidade. Não era de estranhar que uma das famílias mais ricas de Floripa morasse lá.

— Sério? – mostrei-me mais entusiasmado do que gostaria.

— Ih... – brincou Jasper, a voz subindo uma oitava – boa sorte com essa. Ela vive dentro de uma redoma de vidro vedada pelo pai dela. O coroa é bem mais velho que a mulher e parece tratar a filha como um bibelô. Já viu, né? – Olhava para ela, dominando o cavalo e tentava imaginar o que ele dizia. Ela era tão segura, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser tão delicada que eu mesmo construiria uma redoma de vidro para protegê-la, se o pai dela não o fizesse.

Em vez de me impelir a recuar, o alerta de Jasper me deixou ainda mais curioso.

Então ela _não era_ mesmo como as garotas que eu conhecia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: Quem será essa Bella?

Lu, valeu por betar com tanto carinho e Leili, você é um anjo por topar ler antes e compartilhar suas teorias.

Obrigada por ler essa história. Se quiser receber um teaser do próximo capítulo, deixe uma review avisando. Aguardo seus comentários e até domingo que vem!


	10. Sorrisos

**a/n:** Ao final desse capítulo há um recado da Lu, que gentilmente beta essa história. Obrigada por ler e até domingo que vem!

**Capítulo 9 – Sorrisos**

* * *

><p><em>- EPOV, sete meses antes -<em>

.

.

.

Eu pensava nela e no que Jasper tinha falado, deixava minha mente flutuar enquanto tentava manter o corpo presente no compromisso que tinha assumido com meu irmão. As horas iam rápidas. Passava do meio-dia quando interromperam a copa gradual, assim que terminaram as provas de obstáculos da categoria juvenil, que eu acompanhava fingindo súbito interesse por equitação.

Vi que ela ia saindo da pista. Pedi licença ao Emmett e apressei o passo em direção ao estábulo. Jasper me olhava incrédulo. Ignorei. Reunia coragem no trajeto, para trocar algumas palavras com ela, qualquer coisa capaz de matar a curiosidade que martelava. Não queria manter as expectativas altas. Só mesmo em sonho ela não seria mais uma garota mimada.

Ela percebeu que eu me aproximava – o único cara sem roupa de equitação indo para o estábulo, o esquisito que vestia jaqueta de couro na hípica – e fechou o cenho em uma expressão de dúvida. Eu abri um breve sorriso para dissipar a tensão. _Dois._ Ela desfez a pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas, mas o rosto ainda transparecia desconfiança.

— Oi. Você é Bella Swan, não é? – pensei em começar elogiando o belo animal que ela conduzia, mas não quis que parecesse que estava prestes a passar a cantada do cachorrinho, para acabar pedindo "o telefone do cavalo dela". Piegas...

— Sim... – ela respondeu com o pé atrás. Quando me aproximei mais, ela arrematou – E você é Edward Cullen...

Tentei disfarçar a surpresa, mas minha boca ficou entreaberta por tempo demais enquanto organizava as ideias. Então, acho que no final não deu muito certo.

– Você me conhece? – sem querer, a ênfase da pergunta saiu com um toque de arrogância.

— É... Na verdade, meu pai conhece seu irmão, de eventos da federação industrial. Fomos apresentados em um jantar beneficente ou coisa assim. Vi você com ele ali na tenda e imaginei que fosse Edward, o caçula de quem ele falou pra gente naquela noite.

— Memória boa. – Deixei escapar, tentando fazer um elogio. Quando ela enrubesceu e baixou os olhos ficou claro que eu tinha pisado em falso. — Er... Que belo animal... – Disparei para afastar o constrangimento. _Será que era para ser assim tão difícil?_

Toda a situação era nova pra mim, não estava acostumado a puxar papo com as garotas. Era algo que acontecia naturalmente nas rodas de amigos. Em geral resultava em uma ficada de uma noite, sem prejuízos para nenhum dos lados. Mas igualmente sem grandes ganhos. No caso de agora eu ao menos tinha a meu favor (ou seria contra mim?) o fato de ela parecer tão tímida quanto eu.

— Arqueiro é um brasileiro de hipismo. – Ela comentou e eu ergui a sobrancelha, ao ver que em meu curtíssimo conhecimento eu havia ao menos acertado a raça – Ele é muito corajoso e determinado. – Ela continuou, agora virada para o cavalo, um brilho no lindo rosto. – Apesar de dócil, também é bastante enérgico, tem... a personalidade forte. Observa só os olhos dele. Parece saber que é dele que a gente está falando! – ela riu de forma descontraída de novo e eu nem fiz questão de segurar o sorriso que a alegria dela fez despontar em meu rosto. _Três_.

— Vocês parecem ter uma ligação especial... – especulei. Ela definitivamente não era como as garotas que estavam aqui só para passar o tempo ou dar à mãe um assunto para contar vantagem durante as rodas de chá com as amigas.

— A gente está junto desde que ele nasceu. A mãe dele pertence a minha família também. Quando ela ficou prenha, pedi a meu pai que desse a mim o filhote. – _Tá certo_, pensei, _um pouco mimada, então_... Mas quem não mimaria essa garota? Não posso culpar o velho... – Arqueiro ainda é muito jovem, por isso um pouco temperamental.

— Faz tempo que treina equitação?

— Desde os 12 anos.

— E você tem...

— 18.

— Eu também – falei em voz baixa com forçada despreocupação. Aproximei-me mais do cavalo. – Posso? – perguntei, erguendo a mão para tocar o dorso de Arqueiro. Ela assentiu. Eu alisava a pelagem com os dedos e ele pareceu não se incomodar.

Enquanto isso, não pude deixar de notar que ela me olhava. Com a proximidade dela, era difícil disfarçar o conforto que aquele contato produzia em mim. Queria ficar ainda mais perto, mas seria invasão da minha parte. Ela pareceu perceber o que eu pensava e desviou o olhar.

Quando ela se voltou para o cavalo, foi minha vez de observá-la. Era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais baixa que eu. Pela visão periférica, percebi o corpo mignon e bem definido. As curvas eram valorizadas pelo uniforme. Um blazer preto apertado e calças brancas por dentro das botas que iam até o joelho. Um capacete cobria os cabelos cor de mel, que brilhavam sob o sol. Os olhos dela eram castanhos claros. E eu já estava sorrindo de novo. _Cinco_.

— O que foi? – ela quis saber.

— Na verdade não sei. – temia parecer bobo, mas não saberia explicar. Relaxei quando ela riu também. Senti que a simpatia era mútua. Até com o silêncio entre nós dava muita vontade de ficar ali. Só. Ela transmitia uma energia _boa_. Talvez fosse isso.

— Escuta, vou levar o Arqueiro pra dentro, para tratá-lo. Ele se esforçou bastante hoje para que eu conseguisse bons pontos no ranking... – Ela deu tapinhas de leve no pescoço do cavalo.

— Ok... eu posso... esperar? – As palavras não saíram direito.

— Um, é, claro. – Ela respondeu num leve gaguejar. Perguntei-me se era porque ela estava me achando tão estranho quanto _eu _me achava nesse momento. Dei um sorriso para tapear a insegurança e ela entrou, conduzindo Arqueiro, saindo de vista. _Seis_.

Enquanto a olhava caminhar, os pensamentos fervilhavam em minha cabeça sobre o que diria quando ela voltasse, ouvi uma risadinha se aproximando.

— E aí... Já tá pegando? – era Jasper, vindo na minha direção e apontando a entrada do estábulo com a cabeça, um sorriso debochado no rosto.

— Nada a ver.

— Calma, cara, não está mais aqui quem falou...

— Beleza... – eu não podia ficar bravo com ele, que não sabia de nada.

— Cara, o Eric me ligou, disse que no Santinho dá pra cair. Meio força-barra, mas tô pensando seriamente em encarar. Tá a fim?

— Pô, cara... Por mais que eu esteja com vontade de pegar uma onda, não vai rolar. Tenho mesmo que ir pra casa daqui a pouco, estudar física...

— Meu, só você mesmo! Um domingão desses, vai se enfurnar em casa?

— Não dá mais pra postergar... Se passar mais tempo, a matéria vai acumular com as outras e adeus ITA.

— É, quem mandou querer fazer uma faculdade tão disputada... Você devia fazer como eu... Vou ficar aqui, tentar Engenharia de Aquicultura na UFSC... Se passar, surfo de manhã e estudo à tarde. – disse ele com a voz arrastada, forçando um jeitão de surfista.

— Tá certo... Falou, cara. Bom surfe. A gente se vê amanhã no cursinho.

Uns quinze minutos depois que Jasper saiu, fui em direção ao estacionamento para esperar por ela. Avisei a Emmett que estava indo. Os árabes já tinham ido embora e ele se encaminhava com Rose, também para o estacionamento. Disse tchau para eles e me encostei à moto enquanto eles entravam juntos no carro. Mais uma vez pensei em como tinham sorte.

Olhei de novo em direção à hípica e meu coração disparou. Ela vinha ao longe, na minha direção. Não estava mais com aqueles trajes de antes. Usava um vestido colorido, de tecido leve que seguia até os joelhos, com um casaco branco fininho que cobria os braços e ombros. O cabelo solto voava ao vento, agora molhado e mais escuro. Ficava ainda mais bonito, em contraste com a pele clarinha. Ela era uma rajada de ar fresco em meus sentidos.

Aproximei-me e peguei a pequena mala de mão que ela carregava.

— Não precisa... – ela disse. Ignorei e peguei mesmo assim.

— Quase não reconheço você, sem as roupas de montaria... – brinquei. Ela riu da mesma forma descontraída de antes. Percebi que meu prazer em vê-la sorrir era ainda maior quando era por _minha _causa.

— É com certeza mais confortável.

Sorri para ela em resposta. _Sete_.

— Escuta, será que eu... – fiz uma breve pausa para encontrar a coragem – poderia te ligar algum dia desses, para... não sei... sairmos juntos, quem sabe...

Ela olhou para mim e assentiu, balançando a cabeça suavemente.

— Nesse caso, vou precisar ter seu telefone... – continuei.

— Imagino que sim. Você pode anotar?

Alcancei meu celular no bolso da calça e comecei a digitar os números que ela ditava: "9-1-3". E ela parou aí, contraindo os ombros. Percebi que o motivo da interrupção deveria estar bem atrás de mim. Quando me virei, um homem engravatado se aproximava.

— Senhorita Swan, sua mãe ligou avisando que ela e seu pai a esperam para o almoço.

— Obrigada, Felix. Já estou indo. – ela respondeu. – Pode me esperar no carro? Chego lá em um minuto.

— Sim, senhorita. O senhor, com licença... – disse ele, pegando da minha mão a mala de Bella e saindo em direção ao carro.

Quando ele deu as costas, ela sorriu timidamente.

— Desculpa, o Felix não tem intenção de ser rude. É só o jeito dele... formal _demais_. – ela disse enquanto andávamos lentamente em direção ao automóvel estacionado.

— Ele é tipo o que, seu segurança? – Eu compreenderia se uma garota como ela precisasse andar por aí com proteção.

— Não, não é nada disso. Ele é empregado do meu pai. Está na família desde muito antes de eu nascer. Dirige o carro pra minha mãe, coordena as assistentes da casa, essas coisas.

— Uma espécie de mordomo, então. – Concluí.

— É, por aí. Bem, ele está lá me esperando e eu preciso ir. Foi muito bom te conhecer, Edward Cullen. – E ela então ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um rápido beijo no rosto. O suficiente para que a concentração me faltasse por alguns segundos.

— Er... tchau. – Foi só o que consegui dizer.

Bella olhava para Felix, balançando a cabeça em negativa quando ele abriu a porta de trás do carro pra ela. Deu um sorriso maroto e se dirigiu à porta do carona, abrindo-a ela mesma e sentando no banco. O mordomo ficou parado feito bobo com a mão na maçaneta da porta de trás. _Uma princesa que não aceita ser tratada como tal_.

Só quando eles partiram percebi que estava com o celular na mão, com apenas três números digitados.

Droga.

Bem, pelo menos sabia que ela morava no mesmo bairro que eu. De um jeito ou de outro, a gente ia se ver de novo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta<strong>: Gente esse casal é apaixonante. Quero agradecer também a Bragirl a honra de poder betar essa estória. Obrigada! E para não perder o costume, por favor cliquem nas palavrinhas azuis aí em baixo e deixem seus comentários, que ficaremos muito felizes. Lu.


	11. Rotina

"O homem é um pedaço do universo feito vida." - _Ralph Waldo Emerson_.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10 – Rotina**

* * *

><p>Naquela manhã de segunda-feira, eu estava apanhando. Literalmente. Vi o chão mais vezes naquela última hora do que nos cinco anos em que treinava Kung Fu. E o cara que lutava comigo nem era tão bom. Usava faixa verde, uma graduação intermediária. Mas ele podia até ser faixa branca e me ganharia mesmo assim. Eu tinha a concentração mais porosa que a de um peixe dourado de aquário.<p>

Eu sabia a ordem dos golpes que deveria aplicar. Bastava me defender com o antebraço e dar uma série de _Sao Quan_ que ele nem veria de onde vinham os socos. Ou então começar com um _Heng Sao Tui_ e continuar depois de desequilibrá-lo com esse chute lateral.

Mas, no lugar de golpes, minha mente vagava por outra sequência.

_Vi você ali na tenda_...

Cabelos ao vento...

_Prazer te conhecer, Edward Cullen_...

Os lábios dela no meu rosto...

E lá ia minha cara de novo para o tatame.

Mestre Sam me fitava com o canto dos olhos, a cara de reprovação. Depois que me tirou da luta, passou-me um treino intenso de flexões e abdominais enquanto os outros ainda lutavam. Aquilo me deixaria irado em qualquer outro dia. Hoje não. Eu teria mais tempo para remoer meus pensamentos _nela_ se não precisasse fazer de conta que prestava atenção em alguma coisa.

No fim da aula, ele não perdeu tempo.

— Edward, posso conversar com você um minuto? – perguntou, aproximando-se quando eu terminava o relaxamento e os outros garotos já iam para o vestiário.

— Sim, mestre.

— Edward, qual a principal lição que você aprendeu aqui mesmo nessa sala, cinco anos atrás?

— Um lutador deve praticar sem interrupção, precisa ter disciplina, concentração... – eu ia desfiar toda a lista, mas ele me interrompeu.

— Con-cen-tra-ção! – disse, sílaba por sílaba. – E o que você demonstrou aqui nesta manhã?

Achei que era uma pergunta retórica. Pelo visto não era, porque ele ficou esperando minha resposta.

— Bem... Eu estava mesmo distraído – e agora, muito constrangido por isso.

— Sim, eu percebi. Mas não me preocupo com _você_. – ele pausou por um segundo, dando ênfase – Havia pelo menos outros dez garotos aqui. Mais da metade em graduações inferiores à sua. Eles olham para você como exemplo. E você usa essa estrela azul, tem status de monitor. Aja como tal. – ele me repreendeu com veemência, recostando a palma da mão no desenho da estrela no meu peito.

— Desculpe, mestre. Não vai voltar a acontecer.

— Tudo bem. – Ele olhou para mim por dois segundos e desfez a expressão de autoridade. – Você está passando por algum problema? É alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar?

— Não é nada não, mestre. Não se preocupe. Apenas uma matéria em que estou tendo dificuldade e que está me perseguindo. – desconversei.

Eu não podia contar para ele que, na verdade, era a fixação por uma garota que me distraía. Entre os dez mandamentos do Kung Fu estava não se permitir esse tipo de desejo, que atrapalharia o rendimento do lutador. Pode ser um desafio simples para um monge chinês. Não tanto para quem vive no mundo aqui fora.

— Ok, então. Até quarta-feira. Quero você 100% até lá.

A história da matéria era conversa fiada naquele contexto, mas não deixava de ser verdade. Saí do treino, tomei um rápido banho e fiz meus planos. Depois do almoço iria me mandar mais cedo para o cursinho.

Talvez eu pudesse entender melhor se assistisse de novo à aula de física quântica nos arquivos em vídeo da biblioteca do colégio. E então aquele livro que estava em meu quarto – e que eu tinha realmente aberto na noite passada, sem nenhum avanço – não pareceria repleto de hieróglifos e passaria a fazer algum sentido.

Hoje, como fazia normalmente em dias de sol, eu tinha ido para o Kung Fu correndo. A academia ficava no final da longa avenida em que eu morava. Na volta, aproveitava para dar uma caminhada na praia. Se o dia estivesse quente o suficiente, dava um mergulho no mar. Não era o caso de hoje. O pálido sol de fim de junho não era suficiente para esquentar o corpo, ainda mais com aquela brisa gelada que vinha do oceano.

Ao contrário dos dias de verão, a praia estava vazia, com exceção de alguns moradores que, como eu, caminhavam à beira-mar. Eu preferia assim. No inverno, a luz menos intensa também conferia outro aspecto à paisagem. Mais aconchegante. Andar pela areia fofa, respirando aquele ar puro quase me fez esquecer o contratempo no treino.

Vinte minutos depois de sair da academia, estava em casa. A mesa já estava posta com o almoço. Ao lado do meu prato, a revista semanal que eu gostava de folhear às segundas-feiras. Para variar, faria a refeição sozinho. Mas já estava acostumado.

Depois do almoço, fui para o quarto, deitei na cama e zapeei alguns canais na tevê. Mas não conseguia me concentrar. Desci as escadas, peguei as chaves do carro de Emmett, que eu usava durante a semana quando ele não estava, e disparei para o cursinho.

Início da tarde de segunda, o trânsito estava um caos. Dirigi com calma até o centro, passando pela avenida Beira-Mar, contornando a praça XV e entrando na estreita rua onde fica o colégio. Era o segundo prédio na primeira quadra, bem na esquina, e destoava do restante das construções. A fachada era arrojada, em formato abaloado, um estilo que lembrava a arquitetura modernista. Já os prédios em frente eram casarios açorianos do século 19. O café em frente ao colégio, reformado e com o exterior todo em vidro, ainda conservava o telhado com o beiral baixo.

Contornei o prédio para deixar o carro no estacionamento. Mesmo distraído, notei a expressão do manobrista quando entreguei as chaves. Todos os alunos tinham bons carros, mas só uma minoria tinha carros importados. E aquele não era um importado qualquer. O Nissan GT-R do meu irmão passava batido em Jurerê, onde as Ferraris faziam parte da paisagem, mas no centro da cidade costumava ser bastante chamativo. É que Emmett passava a maior parte do tempo em aviões e helicópteros, mas ele _gostava _de dirigir – e sempre teve bons carros. E eu não sabia o que atraía mais a atenção: vir para a aula com o carro dele ou com a minha moto.

Estava pensando em opções de carro popular enquanto subia o lance de escadas que dava acesso ao prédio. Eram poucos degraus, longos e curvados para acompanhar o formato da fachada, que ficavam cheios de gente antes e depois das aulas. Cumprimentei com um aceno o pessoal que estava encostado no corrimão conversando. Três rapazes e duas garotas que eu conhecia de vista. Os caras retribuíram o aceno e uma das meninas lançou um olhar que era um pouco mais que _oi_. Fingi que não vi.

Entrando no prédio havia uma sala, a primeira à direita, a mais frequentada. Talvez porque não houvesse livros nela. Apenas pufes coloridos, uma tevê de tela gigantesca e um violão no canto. Nos intervalos – e às vezes no meio das aulas mesmo – alguns grupinhos se reuniam ali para jogar conversa fora. Agora três garotas estavam na sala, batendo um papo animado e rindo alto.

Segui na direção da biblioteca, que era a terceira porta à esquerda no grande hall do térreo. Abri a porta e uma garota novinha, que parecia ser aluna, e não bibliotecária, cumprimentou-me.

— Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar? – ela disse em voz baixa, para não atrapalhar os alunos que liam e estudavam.

Eu acompanhei o tom de voz dela.

— Oi, eu quero assistir a gravação de uma aula do professor Jerry, sobre física quântica.

— Ah, ok. Vou procurar o arquivo. – ela levantou da cadeira e saiu detrás da mesa, apontando com a mão um espaço cercado de vidro. – Pode ir sentando em uma daquelas máquinas ali no aquário que eu levo para você.

— Obrigado.

Fui em direção à salinha que ela indicou. Sentei, liguei a tela, o aparelho e coloquei o fone de ouvidos. Ela demorou uns dois minutos.

— Aqui está. – disse, colocando à minha frente uma pequena pilha com quatro discos. – Em todas essas aulas há citações sobre física quântica. Não há uma aula inteira só sobre esse assunto. É isso mesmo que você quer?

— Arram, é sim. – respondi, já encaixando um dos DVDs no compartimento – Obrigado, mais uma vez.

— Sem problemas. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só chamar.

Dei _play_ no aparelho e em seguida _fast forward _para buscar o ponto da aula que eu precisava. Ouvi com atenção todos os trechos, fazendo anotações e resolvendo os exercícios que o professor propunha.

Duas horas depois, eu já estava começando a entender – ou seria decorar? Tudo começou com contraditórios estudos sobre radiação... As menores partículas do nível quântico conseguem assumir diferentes formas... Quando se observa um objeto quântico, seu comportamento é afetado... Tudo bem. Mas o que isso me dizia realmente? E havia ainda a tal da Teoria das Cordas, para dar um nó na minha cabeça. Na verdade, era tudo muito, muito confuso.

Lembrei da conversa que tive com Emmett na noite anterior, antes de ele voltar para São Paulo. Ele tinha me visto com o livro azul – minha cara devia ser de desespero enquanto eu tentava decifrar aquele enigma – e sugeriu uma conversa com um dos cientistas que trabalham no laboratório da empresa, um que é especialista em mecânica quântica. Eu dispensei, achando que rever a aula e fazer os exercícios seria esclarecedor o suficiente. Estava enganado.

Pronto para admitir meu fracasso, puxei o celular do bolso e disquei para meu irmão. Como era usual, bastou um toque para que ele atendesse. Fui conversando com ele enquanto guardava minhas coisas, devolvia o material e saía da biblioteca.

— Fala, mano. – Ele disse, com a voz calorosa de sempre.

— Emmett, você está em alguma reunião, está ocupado?

— Não, não. Pode falar.

— Sabe o que é... Estava estudando física, mas fiquei mais confuso ainda... – ouvi a sonora risada dele do outro lado e me encolhi.

— Quem mandou querer ser engenheiro... E olha que você nem entrou na faculdade ainda! – Ele riu de novo. Emmett tinha feito graduação e MBA na área de administração, a uma distância segura das exatas.

— É, mas eu _gosto_ de física. É essa quântica que não faz nenhum sentido! – Eu já estava ficando aborrecido, achando que tinha adquirido alguma deficiência de aprendizado. Claro que eu sei que essa disfunção não se adquire.

— Mano, pode ficar tranquilo. Vou ligar para o P&D e agendar uma visita sua ao laboratório. Mas é provável que você saia de lá com mais perguntas do que entrou.

Agradeci e me despedi. Já estava de volta ao hall, fechando o celular para devolvê-lo ao bolso, mas o que vi em seguida fez meus dedos vacilarem. O celular caiu no chão. Abaixei para pegar, sem tirar os olhos do que vinha à frente, que me deixou completamente distraído, desnorteado.

Era _ela_, Bella. Vinha pelo corredor conversando com outras duas garotas. Respirei fundo e caminhei para a direção que captava meus olhos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Posto o próximo capítulo na quarta-feira. Se quiser um teaser, é só avisar por review. Boa semana!


	12. Doce

**Capítulo 11 – Doce**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**EPOV**

_Já estava de volta ao hall, fechando o celular para devolvê-lo ao bolso, mas o que vi em seguida fez meus dedos vacilarem. O celular caiu no chão. Abaixei para pegar, sem tirar os olhos do que vinha à frente, que me deixou completamente distraído, desnorteado._

_Era _ela_, Bella. Vinha pelo corredor conversando com outras duas garotas. Respirei fundo e caminhei para a direção que captava meus olhos._

_._

_._

_._

Quando me viu, ela lançou um leve sorriso e pediu licença às amigas. Enquanto andava ao meu encontro, notei que os cabelos estavam diferentes de domingo. Semi-presos, jogados de lado sobre o ombro, com rastros dourados caindo pelo rosto.

Ela parou na minha frente, ainda sorrindo.

— Você está me seguindo?

— Hmmm... Você não está sendo um pouco pretensiosa? – brinquei, e ela abriu mais o sorriso angelical. – Vim rever umas gravações de aula. Estudo à noite. Mas nunca te vi por aqui... – eu certamente lembraria.

— Eu estudo à tarde. Mas não vou assistir à última aula, porque hoje vim mais cedo e já ouvi a explicação dessa matéria de manhã.

— Que matéria é?

— Química orgânica. – Ela respondeu, contorcendo a boca de leve e estreitando os olhos.

— Ninguém merece assistir duas aulas sobre cadeias de carbono no mesmo dia. – O comentário fez com que ela voltasse a sorrir. – Se você não vai assistir à aula, quem sabe queira tomar um café comigo. – Propus. – Falta mais de uma hora para minha aula começar...

— Eu ia mesmo tomar um café para esperar meu carro.

— Ah, Félix vem pegá-la... – deduzi. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada. — Vamos, então? – Convidei, já dando um passo para ficar ao lado dela.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a porta do prédio, pensei sobre como aquilo era estranho. Ela morava no mesmo condomínio que eu, frequentávamos o mesmo cursinho, e eu fui conhecê-la justamente na hípica, o último lugar em que eu pensaria em ir naquela cidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, do jeito que Floripa era pequena, de um jeito ou de outro, acabaríamos nos encontrando. O universo parecia conspirar nesse sentido.

Atravessamos a rua e entramos no café. O ambiente era pequeno, mas aconchegante. O cheiro gostoso que saía da máquina de expresso pairava no ar. Além dos executivos engravatados, com seus laptops, celulares e tablets, havia ali grupos de estudantes como nós. Alguns eu reconheci de vista. As amigas dela estavam lá, numa mesa ao fundo. Bella acenou e baixou os olhos, um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Parecia estar corando, mas não tive certeza.

Sentamo-nos numa mesa pequena, de dois lugares e eu puxei uma terceira cadeira para ela apoiar a bolsa e a pasta com os livros.

— Obrigada – ela disse.

A garçonete se aproximou para anotar nossos pedidos. Parecia um pouco atrapalhada. Ela pediu uma média com leite, sem açúcar. Eu, um cappuccino.

— O cappuccino deles é ótimo – comentei.

— Não acha muito doce? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

— Não, é na medida...

— Então podem ser dois cappuccinos. – ela corrigiu o pedido e sorriu, lançando um olhar desafiador. – Veremos se você tem razão.

Eu ri também. E achei que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para saber mais sobre ela.

— Você já disse que não gosta de química orgânica, imagino que esteja estudando para prestar vestibular para algum curso da área de humanas... – arrisquei.

— Errado... – ela respondeu. Ergui as sobrancelhas com surpresa e curiosidade. – Apesar de não ser fã de química orgânica, adoro biologia e outras ciências. Queria prestar vestibular para Medicina... – A última frase saiu baixinho, quase com acanhamento.

— _Queria_? Por quê? Não vai?

— Minha mãe acha que não é a melhor decisão...

— Porque o índice de procura é muito alto? Mas você estuda bastante, é provável que consiga passar... – Nem terminei de falar e ela já tinha baixado os olhos, constrangida.

Eu e minha boca grande, rasgando elogios de novo...

— Não é bem a dificuldade da prova... – ela agora estava mais séria, o rosto ainda virado na direção da mesa, os olhos concentrados nos dedos entrelaçados – É a profissão em si. Meus pais, especialmente minha mãe, consideram essa uma realidade muito desgastante. Um médico em geral trabalha muito, compromete a vida em família, a vida social. Não são bem os planos que eles têm para mim. – Ela então voltou o rosto para mim, os olhos tristes.

— Mas e os planos que _você_ tem para sua vida? – A pergunta soou suave, como eu queria. É que por mais que ela parecesse doce e educada, eu podia _sentir_ a personalidade forte dela. Duvidava que se contentasse tendo o destino traçado por terceiros. E o pesar em sua expressão não deixava dúvidas.

— Bem, sei que eles querem o melhor pra mim. Eu gosto do trabalho que faço na fundação da meu pai. Também posso escolher uma profissão que me deixe conciliar a vida familiar e a filantropia... Só não quero acabar como, como, sei lá... – e ela não terminou.

— Como sua mãe? – disse com a voz baixa, quase um sussurro, arriscando ser impertinente.

— É... Mais ou menos isso. Como todas as mulheres como ela e as amigas dela. Que abriram mão de terem as próprias vidas para controlarem as dos maridos, dos filhos e hoje se dividem entre festas beneficentes e consultórios de terapia, para tratar o chamado vazio existencial. – Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não quero virar uma _workaholic_, ser como outras mulheres que não casam, não têm filhos em nome de uma carreira e acabam frequentando os mesmos consultórios...

Minha risada a interrompeu e ela me fitou com olhos graves.

— Calma, não estou fazendo pouco caso do seu dilema. – Eu disse, ainda rindo.

— Pois parece! – Ela estava corada, agora eu tinha certeza. Mas não era mais vergonha. Ela estava brava. Eu precisava me explicar.

— Só acho que você está colocando muita expectativa em uma decisão que deveria ser mais simples... – falei e depois contive meu sorriso. Inclinei meu corpo pra frente, na direção dela, antes de prosseguir. – Independente da profissão que escolher, você vai poder tender para quaisquer dos lados. Mas a questão não é essa. Você também pode encontrar o equilíbrio em qualquer carreira que decida seguir.

Ela respirou e desfez a expressão rígida. Eu agradeci – não queria ser motivo de sua ira, bem pelo contrário.

— Acho que você tem razão. Mas concorde comigo que para os garotos é mais fácil...

— Sem dúvida! – Na realidade, aquela não era uma verdade tão absoluta para mim, mas eu estava disposto a ceder para reconquistar o sorriso dela.

Nisso chegou a garçonete com nosso pedido. Ela colocou a primeira xícara na frente da Bella e estava se inclinando para me entregar a segunda quando desequilibrou a bandeja. Um copo com água que ela também carregava caiu sobre o canto da mesa e eu consegui segurá-lo antes que rolasse para o chão. Mas todo o líquido foi derramado bem no sapato de um homem que estava na mesa ao lado da nossa.

Por mais engraçada que fosse a cena, segurei o riso em solidariedade à garçonete, que parecia querer chorar.

— Calma, não foi nada. – Bella disse à garota, alcançando os guardanapos para secar alguns pingos que estavam sobre nossa mesa.

— Desculpe, senhor... – pediu a garçonete para o executivo engravatado, que estava com o rosto vermelho, quase roxo de raiva.

— Suas desculpas não vão secar meus sapatos... – ele respondeu, rispidamente.

— Vou buscar um pano. – a garota disse, saindo rápido para trás do balcão.

— Senhor, ela não fez de propósito... – Bella se desculpava com o homem. Não que ele merecesse.

— Mas podia ter mais atenção, você não acha? – Ele elevou a voz de volta para ela e aquilo eu não ia aceitar.

— Bella, não desperdice suas desculpas. – Falei baixo, segurando-me para que a voz saísse calma, em contraste com a dele. – E eu sugiro que o senhor controle melhor o tom de voz que usa. – _Ainda mais com a minha garota_, acrescentei mentalmente.

A presença dela afastava de mim qualquer ímpeto de comprar uma discussão. Se aquele homem não tinha a capacidade de desculpar uma pobre garçonete por um incidente como aqueles, só me restava ter penadele.

O executivo abriu a boca, deixando o queixo cair. Fechou o notebook com raiva e saiu bufando, enquanto deixava um rastro úmido até a porta do café. A garçonete, ainda com o semblante triste e envergonhado, já passava pano na pequena poça d'água.

Bella me encarava com os olhos arregalados.

— Você acha que faltei com a educação? – perguntei a ela, gentilmente.

— Não, não... Só... Pobre da garçonete. E pobre mais ainda desse senhor, que não tem um pingo de paciência.

— Vamos esquecer essa besteira – propus. Queria mesmo retomar nossa conversa.

— Ok. Concordo. Mas agora quero saber de você... Que curso pretende fazer?

— Engenharia Mecânica- Aeronáutica. – respondi, em uma só expiração.

— Vai aprender a produzir peças de aviões? – Pelo brilho nos olhos dela, vi que o interesse era genuíno. Diferente de quando comentava com outras pessoas, que fugiam rapidamente do assunto que consideravam chato.

— É, meu interesse é mais em pesquisa. Quero desenvolver projetos e peças _melhores_. Emmett tem planos para que eu me torne diretor da divisão de motores da empresa, um dia.

— Onde você vai fazer esse curso? Nunca vi nada por aqui...

— No ITA, em São Paulo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, parecendo pensar sobre minha resposta.

— Você deve estar estudando bastante, então.

— Estou tentando... – suspirei. A lembrança do meu diminuto avanço nos estudos daquela tarde me fez querer mudar de assunto. – E o café está bom? Ou muito doce?

Ela tomou um gole.

– Muito... _bom_. – e então sorriu, antes de acrescentar. – Só não gosto do chantilly. Devia ter pedido sem.

— Da próxima vez, então. – Lancei, sonhando em tornar aquele café de fim de tarde uma saborosa rotina. Para meu deleite, ela devolveu mais um sorriso.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Espero que a sua semana esteja mais doce que chantilly.

A gente se vê no domingo.

Ah, quem quiser teaser do próximo capítulo já sabe... É só avisar por review/comentário. :)


	13. Impressões

**a/n: Obrigada a todo mundo que tem adicionado Quantum no alerta (e até nos favoritos, vejam só...). Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**A Lu, que beta essa história, deixou um recado ao final.**

**Boa semana e até domingo que vem!**

**Capítulo 12 – Impressões**

* * *

><p>Dirigi para casa distraído naquela noite, como já tinha estado durante toda a aula. Jasper ficou me perguntando o que eu tinha, o porquê da cara de <em>viajão<em>. Desconversei, inventei que estava cansado do fim de semana. Despedi-me dele assim que o sinal tocou e fui pegar o carro no estacionamento.

Enquanto pensava nela, em nossa conversa daquela tarde e ouvia as músicas no player, senti uma inspiração que há tempo não tinha. Uma vontade de tocar violão. Uma ideia para compor. Definitivamente, aquela garota tinha certo efeito sobre mim, algo que eu sequer conseguia identificar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu gostava desse efeito, uma parte da minha consciência vagava para a possibilidade de ela me rejeitar. Como eu ficaria? Não podia me permitir ficar chateado, não. Mas como evitar que isso acontecesse? Se eu a conhecia há pouco mais de 24 horas e só o que eu conseguia pensar era nela...

Parei o carro na frente da garagem e encarei a casa por alguns minutos. A iluminação instalada no jardim fazia a fachada parecer ainda maior, mais imponente. Toda a lateral de vidro fumê azulado refletia a luz, mas era possível ver algumas plantas do jardim de inverno, o verde das folhagens contrastando com o branco das paredes e do mármore da escada.

O design sinuoso em que a estrutura foi construída ainda era bastante futurista. No alto, o mirante todo de vidro em formato circular lembrava uma nave espacial de filmes de ficção científica. Quando meu pai bolou o projeto com o arquiteto, mais de dez anos atrás, essa casa devia ser um E.T. perto das outras mansões do condomínio – todas no mesmo estilo contemporâneo, como as casas de alto padrão em Miami.

Rindo dessa ideia, estacionei o carro na garagem e entrei pela porta dos fundos. Segui para a cozinha. Carmen estava sentada à mesa com uma caneca de chá entre as mãos e ficou de pé assim que me viu.

— Boa noite, Carmen. – cumprimentei, apertando-a com um braço só e me abaixando para dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

— Hmm, boa noite, seu Edward. – ela respondeu, sem graça, como sempre ficava quando eu ou Max rompíamos a linha de formalidade que ela estabelecia entre nós. E isso era quase sempre.

Como sempre também, ri do constrangimento dela, que me deu um tapinha nas costas para que eu parasse.

— Você deve estar com fome. A menina já foi embora, mas deixou seu jantar pronto. – A menina era a outra empregada que trabalhava na casa. Só Carmen morava conosco, a outra vinha de manhã e saía no início da noite.

— Está meio tarde para jantar. Eu queria mesmo só um suco e um sanduíche... – falei, me recostando no balcão.

— Pode deixar que eu preparo para você. – ela se prontificou. – Se quiser subir, eu levo lá em cima. – disse se dirigindo até a geladeira.

— Valeu, Carmen. Você me deixa mal acostumado. – brinquei com ela, que deu um sorrisinho de leve, enquanto colocava os ingredientes do sanduíche sobre a bancada.

Eu sabia que ela gostava de tratar bem a mim e ao meu irmão. Ela era o que de mais próximo tínhamos de uma família. O rosto redondo, cheio de pequenos vincos e o corpo baixinho e rechonchudo davam a ela uma aparência ainda mais acalentadora. Às vezes eu ficava pensando porque ela nunca casou, nunca teve filhos. Na verdade eu sabia que era porque ela sempre foi muito dedicada, primeiro aos meus pais, depois a nós. E me sentia um pouco culpado, mas gostava de tê-la por perto.

Subi para o meu quarto e, assim que entrei e larguei meu material, peguei o violão e sentei na poltrona de canto. Toquei um acorde e parei. O instrumento estava há muito tempo encostado. Abri o afinador no aplicativo do celular e ajustei o som das notas. Estava dedilhando as cordas, achando o tom que havia em minha cabeça quando Carmen entrou com a bandeja com meu lanche. Ela deu um sorriso ao ver-me com o instrumento. Deixou o sanduíche e o suco sobre a escrivaninha, desejou boa noite e saiu.

Fui desenhando a melodia conforme ela aparecia na minha cabeça. Era de uma levada lenta, com uma batida que lembrava reggae, ainda assim romântica. Além da inspiração óbvia, eu também estava ouvindo muita _surf music_ ultimamente. Só marquei as notas. Iria encaixar a letra depois. Já era tarde.

Comi o sanduíche e bebi metade do suco. Tomei um banho quente, bem relaxante, e deitei na cama. Meus últimos pensamentos do dia continuaram e se transformaram em sonho na medida em que a consciência escapava. Foi uma continuação de tudo que não saiu da minha cabeça desde o café daquela tarde. O som de uma voz melodiosa, um brilho de fios dourados, a luz de um sorriso branco e contagiante.

A manhã e a tarde do dia seguinte passaram incólumes. Acordei muito disposto depois de uma noite de sono bom. Com coragem, enfrentei o vento sul e o frio que fazia à beira-mar e dei uma corrida na praia. Estudei no restante do dia. Sabendo que iria ver física quântica com o cientista da Cullen, pude me concentrar nas outras matérias e coloquei em dia os exercícios da apostila. De vez em quando olhava no relógio para ter certeza de que não perderia a hora. Chegaria meia hora mais cedo no cursinho e, se desse sorte, ela tomaria outro café comigo.

Encostado no corrimão no alto da escada no prédio do colégio, eu focava minhas energias em uma única tarefa: fazer cara de paisagem. Não era fácil. Pelo ritmo descompassado do meu coração e pelo arfar de minha respiração, sabia que não estava sendo muito bem sucedido em dissimular a ansiedade. Lembrei-me de algumas técnicas do Kung Fu, mas era difícil abstrair quando eu tinha ficado muito tempo sem vê-la, aguardando aquele momento.

Tentei me concentrar mais ao ver que os alunos da tarde começavam a sair das salas. Era difícil distinguir as garotas – a mesma garota, clonada com a mesma expressão blasé, o mesmo cabelo loiro e liso e a mesma jaqueta de poliéster. Todos os casacos com o capuz caído nas costas, enfeitados com uma camada de pêlos falsos que só mudavam a cor; preto, cinza, branco. Que falta de criatividade.

Olhei em volta, tentando não parecer vidrado em procurar os estonteantes traços dela em cada rosto comum que se aproximava. Foi quando notei, do outro lado da rua, uma BMW preta estacionada junto à calçada, com o pisca-alerta ligado.

Não podia ver através dos vidros escuros, mas _senti_ um par de olhos sobre mim. Pelo arrepio que me percorreu a espinha, não eram olhos simpáticos. Felix.

— Oi – soou a voz de cristal que eu esperava ouvir o dia inteiro. Foi o suficiente para bloquear os pensamentos nebulosos. Ela estava ainda mais radiante do que no dia anterior. Os cabelos soltos caíam sobre os ombros, o pescoço protegido por uma espécie de cachecol de tecido leve, um casaco de lã caramelo, que combinava com a cor dos olhos. Os braços cruzados à frente segurando os livros a poucos centímetros de distância de mim. Fiquei que nem bobo, fitando-a nos olhos e percebi que demorei a responder.

— Oi... – abri um sorriso em resposta ao dela. – Vejo que hoje você não vai me acompanhar no café. Seu carro já chegou. – acrescentei, desmanchando a expressão, sem conseguir disfarçar o tom triste.

Ela olhou para a calçada e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— É... Seria complicado deixá-lo esperando, parado em local proibido – disse, com certa ironia, parecendo querer amenizar meu humor.

Nos olhamos intensamente em silêncio por longos segundos.

— Amanhã? – Consegui dizer, enfim.

Ela assentiu suavemente, os cantos dos lábios curvados em um leve sorriso. Então deu um giro rápido, logo descendo os degraus em passos tão delicados que mais parecia dançar.

Um pedaço de tecido dourado no chão chamou minha atenção. Juntei a leve seda que estava próxima aos meus pés e senti a suave fragrância impregnada nela. Um perfume cítrico e muito feminino tomou conta do meu olfato. O cheiro _dela_. Delicioso. Desconcertante.

— Bella! – chamei. Ela estava na extremidade da calçada, começando a atravessar a rua e virou-se prontamente – Seu cachecol...

Ela sorriu e voltou a subir a escada nos mesmos movimentos de bailarina.

— Obrigada! – disse, enquanto alcançava o tecido em minhas mãos e ficava na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo no rosto. – Amanhã – acrescentou, me olhando profundamente, sem sorrir.

De novo ela me deixava sem palavras. O mais leve toque dos lábios na minha pele dava a impressão de que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo convergiam exatamente naquele minúsculo ponto em meu rosto.

Enquanto eu experimentava todas essas sensações, ela se afastava em direção ao carro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta<strong>: _Gente, e aí? O que estão achando dessa fic? E esse Edward pagando o maior pau pra Bellinha loira? Sinceramente eu estou caindo de amores por esse Edward e estou bem interessada na física quântica. Querem deixar uma autora muito feliz e com mais vontade de escrever? É só clicar nas palavrinhas azuis aqui embaixo. Bjs, Lu._


	14. Pedestal

**Capítulo 13 – Pedestal**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p><em>De novo ela me deixava sem palavras. O mais leve toque dos lábios na minha pele dava a impressão de que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo convergiam exatamente naquele minúsculo ponto em meu rosto.<em>

_Enquanto eu experimentava todas essas sensações, ela se afastava em direção ao carro._

.

.

.

.

Caprichei na cara de paisagem enquanto me concentrava em não me deixar hipnotizar por aquele andar sinuoso. Tarefa difícil. Reparei que Felix não saiu do carro para abrir a porta dessa vez e ela sentou no banco do carona. Devia haver algum tipo de acordo entre eles. De fato chamaria muita atenção se, além do carro em si, todos percebessem que era um motorista com cara de mordomo londrino que vinha buscá-la no colégio.

Estava rindo sozinho da situação quando uma palma vinda de trás de mim fechou-se em meu ombro.

— Tá, _agora_ você vai me dizer que tá pegando...

Não sei se a cara de debochado de Jasper mais me divertia ou enraivecia.

— Cala a boca, cara. – Falei, meneando a cabeça. Tá, era mais raiva mesmo.

— Ah, qual é? O que foi aquele beijinho no rosto? A gente voltou à quarta série, só pode!

Agora eu tive que rir. Mas não ia dar gostinho nenhum pra ele.

— Ei, não fala do que não sabe. – Alertei, enquanto entrávamos no prédio em direção à nossa sala.

— Edward, na boa... Nunca te vi tão _sensível_ – ele enfatizou a última palavra, em escárnio.

Eu já estava pronto para mandá-lo para aquele lugar quando o telefone vibrou no meu bolso. Que conveniente. Aquele surfistinha descarado tinha sido salvo pelo gongo. Olhei o número no visor antes de atender.

— Oi, Emmett. – falei, tentando superar a irritação para que não transparecesse em minha voz.

— Mano, seguinte... O Dr. Banner vai receber você na quinta-feira, às três da tarde.

— Ótimo, vou estar lá, mas... – eu havia sentido um tom de preocupação na voz dele – algum problema, Emmett?

— Não, não. É só que, bem, devo dizer que ele é um tanto excêntrico. Na verdade é _muito_, mesmo para um cientista, quero dizer. Acho que se você não fosse um dos sócios ele não teria concordado com essa aulinha particular... – agora ele parecia se divertir com a ideia.

— Ah, tudo bem. Eu já ouvi alguns comentários, você sabe.

As histórias sobre o tal cientista já tinham virado anedotas entre os engenheiros do P&D da Cullen.

— Sei, sei. Já te falei, não espere sair com muitas respostas. Mas espero que ajude nos estudos – ele era sincero, como sempre.

— Eu também, mano – respondi. – No mais tudo bem com você, a Rose?

Algo me dizia que a preocupação na voz dele não dizia respeito só a mim.

— Claro, tudo ótimo. A semana vai ser corrida. E sábado de manhã já estaremos aí.

Conversamos um pouco mais, ele perguntou sobre o tempo, se estava muito frio e outras amenidades. Quando o sinal tocou, me despedi, desliguei o telefone e fui me sentar ao lado de Jasper. Não tinha esquecido as gracinhas dele, mas já estava bem mais calmo agora. Ele provavelmente não fazia por mal. Devia só estar curioso em saber _qual era a minha_ em relação a Bella e jogava alguns verdes para colher informações. A estratégia não ia funcionar. E eu não precisava me irritar com as tentativas dele.

Decidi prestar atenção às aulas e até dei algumas risadas com as piadinhas do professor de história. As piadas dos professores, hilárias no começo do ano, já começavam a ficar repetitivas no final do primeiro semestre. Mas precisava admitir que ao menos eles se esforçavam.

Só quando saímos para o intervalo é que Jasper e eu quebramos o silêncio.

— Cara, não tem dúvida que você ficou pê da vida, então vou parar com a avacalhação. – Ele começou, enquanto andávamos para o hall principal, onde os alunos se agrupavam.

— Não, não, tá beleza. – Disfarcei, enquanto me recostava à mureta do corredor, ao lado dele.

— Só queria te dizer... Na boa, ela é só uma garota...

— Quê?

— É que você olha pra ela... Como se ela estivesse, sei lá, num pedestal dez metros acima.

Só franzi a testa em resposta. Não achei que fosse tão óbvio. E também não queria dar o braço a torcer a ele. Quando notou que eu não iria comentar, Jasper continuou.

— Se você está a fim dela, só chega nela e pronto!

Depois dessa eu não consegui me controlar.

— Ah, Jasper, qual é! Agora vai querer me ensinar como lidar com uma garota? – Ironizei. Eu não era nenhum expert, mas Jasper estava longe de ser um Don Juan. Nesse quesito, ficávamos em pé de igualdade.

Entendendo meu tom zombeteiro, foi a vez dele de parecer irritado.

— Posso ser um zero à esquerda, mas uma coisa aprendi. Essas meninas... – ele indicava, inclinando a cabeça em direção aos grupos de garotas que desfilavam pelo hall, os braços cruzados à frente do corpo – elas não estão nem aí para os caras que dão atenção a elas. Só se interessam por quem não dá a mínima. Se ligar no dia seguinte, amigo, já era! Vira joguete nas mãos delas.

O alerta parecia sincero. Extremamente pedante, machista e fora de contexto, mas sincero.

— O que você quer dizer? Que devo fazer joguinho com ela? Eu finjo que não gosto e ela finge que não entendeu... Isso sim soa como quarta série pra mim, cara.

A ideia de que ela era como _aquelas _garotas que – Jasper tinha certa razão – eu conhecia tão bem, já estava descartada na minha cabeça. Ela era algo mais. E ele não parecia, nem precisava, entender.

— Não estou _dizendo_ nada. Só quero que você tenha o pé no chão. Estou falando porque sou seu amigo. Só isso.

A preocupação era honesta, o que derrubou minhas defesas.

— Beleza, cara. Valeu. Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo.

_Se eu quebrar a cara, a culpa vai ser minha, e não vai ser por falta de aviso_, completei em pensamento.

— Escuta, eu e o Eric vamos surfar sábado. Você devia vir junto. Sabe... re-la-xar? – Ele falou gesticulando exageradamente com os braços, como se já estivesse sobre a prancha, dando um sorriso de malandro.

— Eu topo sim. Aonde vocês vão?

— Vai depender de como estiver a maré, mas no Campeche tem dado altas ondas.

— Humpf. E eu vou chegar de _haole _no Campeche?

Fala sério_..._ Aquela era a praia com os surfistas nativos mais hostis em relação aos de fora. Cortar uma onda daqueles caras era comprar briga, na certa. Às vezes bastava estar no mar. E eu era um surfista _pouca prática_.

— Não esquenta. O Eric mora lá e conhece a galera.

— Beleza.

O sinal tocou e voltamos para a sala para mais duas horas e meia de piadas superadas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** **_Haole_ é o surfista de fora da praia. Se for folgado e furar onda alheia, toma porrada da galera nativa. Surfe é só paz e amor, né? nã-hã. o_O**

**Se quiser me fazer sorrir e receber um teaser do próximo capítulo, é só dexar uma review/um comentário. **Bom começo de semana e até quarta-feira! ****


	15. Pesadelo

**Capítulo 14 – Pesadelo**

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, pulei da cama ao primeiro toque do telefone, ofegando. Ainda zonzo atendi a ligação de Carmen, retribuindo o bom dia e desligando distraidamente. Segui cambaleante para o banho e só quando a água me atingiu, vi que estava mesmo acordado. Enquanto o jato quente corria da cabeça aos pés, fechei novamente os olhos.<p>

_A tensão estava por todo o lado. Tudo era escuro ao meu redor, mas ainda assim eu consegui avistá-la. Pressentindo que havia algo errado, peguei em sua mão, quase puxando-a para que seguíssemos juntos. Eu precisava tirá-la dali. Foi quando percebi a ameaça. Não conseguia identificar o rosto. Era tão somente um par de olhos intimidantes que brilhavam na escuridão._

_Larguei a mão dela para me posicionar para a luta que viria, sem, no entanto, perdê-la de vista. Curvei meu corpo e assumi uma postura de defesa. Mas o inimigo não se aproximava. Decidi que o melhor era correr e voltei-me para alcançá-la. Quando estendi a mão para ela, algo impediu nosso toque. Tentei de novo. E de novo. Dei conta de que havia surgido entre nós uma placa dura como acrílico, uma barreira transparente. Eu não conseguia sentir a pele dela._

_Comecei a lutar contra o obstáculo físico, dando chutes, socos. O acrílico não cedia. Era inútil. O par de olhos reapareceu. Estava do lado dela em relação à parede e aproximava-se por trás. Eu via o perigo chegando perto, ela não. Retomei os chutes e socos com mais voracidade agora. O desespero tomando conta quando tudo desaparecia do outro lado. Ainda de frente para mim, ela ia ficando cada vez mais distante, mais e mais longe. A expressão dela era de dúvida, de quem não faz ideia do que está acontecendo. Queria gritar para ela manter a calma, dizer que eu ia consertar tudo._

Foi quando acordei. Abri os olhos, agora embaixo do chuveiro, e percebi que o banho não estava ajudando. Eu precisava parar de pensar no pesadelo se quisesse relaxar. Mas para isso eu teria que evitar piscar longamente, pois os olhos amedrontadores me seguiam quando minhas pálpebras interrompiam a luz, mesmo no mais breve momento.

Tinha sido só um sonho. A concretização subconsciente de um medo que crescia em mim naqueles últimos dias. De que uma hora algo iria acontecer. O mordomo nos delataria, haveria uma proibição por parte do pai dela ou ela simplesmente perceberia meu desproporcional interesse e revelaria que não compartilhava os mesmos sentimentos. Independente do motivo, eu seria privado da presença _dela_.

Não, não. Foi só um sonho. Um sonho ruim. Repetia em minha cabeça quase como um mantra enquanto me arrumava e seguia para o Kung Fu. O treino era exatamente o que eu precisava. Extravasei a energia reprimida e quebrei a cara de cada oponente. Não literalmente, é claro. Mas estava concentrado o suficiente para reconquistar a aprovação do treinador, depois do fiasco de segunda-feira.

Fui para casa assim que o treino terminou. Tomei outro banho e almocei. Quando repousei os talheres sobre o prato, percebi que minha cabeça girava. Eu estava exausto. Estiquei-me no sofá da sala de tevê e liguei em um canal de notícias, sem realmente prestar atenção.

Abri os olhos assim que o celular vibrou com o toque de uma mensagem. Eu tinha apagado completamente. Um sono pesado, sem sonhos. Ao menos pude recuperar em parte a falta de descanso da noite anterior. Alcancei o aparelho na mesinha de centro e li o texto.

_O Peter chega sexta. Churras e PKR no apê dele às 19h._

_Eleazar e Vlad vão tb. Convida mais alguém se quiser._

_GARRETT._

O convite veio em boa hora. Eu estava com saudade daquela galera. Conheci Garrett na época do colégio, assim como Vlad. O Peter era um amigo de infância que, em uma cidade pequena como Floripa, conhecia os dois por outros caminhos. Da mesma forma que Randall, primo de Garrett.

Sempre que Peter voltava da Europa – ele trabalhava como modelo – gostava de participar de nossas reuniões esporádicas em que jogávamos poker e dávamos boas risadas. Não era exatamente o clube do bolinha. A noiva de Randall e a namorada do Vlad às vezes se juntavam ao grupo.

Lembrei do detalhe que ele acrescentou na mensagem, sobre a parte do _mais alguém_. Minha cabeça voou longe. Será que ela toparia conhecer meus amigos? Respondi na hora.

_Marcado! Talvez leve + 1._

_EDWARD._

Para não matar aula na sexta, eu iria assistir as matérias à tarde. Hmm. Essa festa me dava mais uma boa desculpa para passar tempo com ela. Pensando nisso, olhei a hora e saltei do sofá. O cochilo tinha sido mais longo do que eu imaginava. Corri escada acima para escovar os dentes, me trocar e pegar o material.

Em pouco mais de meia hora eu já estava estacionando o carro no subsolo do prédio do cursinho. Faltava pouco para o fim da aula do período vespertino. Resolvi esperar no café. Entrei e sentei em uma mesa que me deixava de frente para a porta e, ao mesmo tempo, para a parede de vidro lateral que permitia ver a escada do cursinho.

Ela não me deixou esperando muito. Foi uma das primeiras a sair. Atravessou a rua graciosamente e parou à porta do café. Porque eu tinha que babar a cada movimento que ela fazia? Parecia mais fácil desvendar as equações de física quântica do que responder a essa pergunta de forma sensata.

Minha imaginação devia estar começando a variar também, porque eu juro que vi alguma reação no rosto dela quando seus olhos pararam em mim. Haveria algum significado por trás daquele sorriso tímido ou do gesto dela, quando baixou o rosto e corou? Eu estava disposto a descobrir.

Sorri enquanto ela se aproximava. Ela parou em frente à mesa e eu afastei a cadeira ao meu lado, restringindo as alternativas. Ela se sentou e apoiou o material na outra cadeira.

A garçonete chegou para anotar os pedidos.

— Dois cappuccinos, sem chantilly – falei, sem olhar para a garota de avental verde. Havia algo muito mais interessante bem ao meu lado.

Depois que a garota saiu, continuamos nos olhando sem falar. Eu estava prestes a tomar a iniciativa quando ela me surpreendeu.

— Temi que você não viesse.

— E por que eu faria isso?

Ela escapou de meu olhar e deixou o rosto cair, fitando as mãos.

— Ah, por causa de ontem. Desculpe sair correndo daquele jeito.

Ontem? Eu não estava chateado. Aliás, só do que me lembrava era a sensação eletrizante do contato dos lábios dela em meu rosto, na despedida. Mas estava curioso.

— Bem, o que houve, afinal?

— É que eu não gosto muito da sensação de estar sendo vigiada, só isso. Prefiro evitar certos comentários em casa.

— Acho que ninguém gosta de ser vigiado... Mas, sem querer ser inoportuno... Você me explicaria uma coisa?

— Claro.

Ela respondeu com a voz suave, sincera. Algumas barreiras pareciam ter sido rompidas entre nós nos últimos dias. Esse pensamento me encorajou.

— Por que tenho a impressão de que seu mordomo, motorista, sei lá, mais parece seu oficial de condicional?

A expressão dela expandiu, quase em assombro. Eu quis amenizar.

— Você deve se ressentir por seus pais não confiarem em você – conjecturei.

Ela então meneou a cabeça, aproximando as sobrancelhas e franzindo a testa.

— Não, não é isso. Eu _entendo_.

— Entende?

— É. Eu _sei_ que essa vigilância é, de certa forma, necessária – ela inspirou o ar longamente antes de metralhar as palavras seguintes. – Claro que o fato de haver um motorista me levando de um lado a outro e controlando meus horários não é garantia de que eu esteja livre de assaltos, sequestros ou o que mais de ruim houver lá fora.

Não pude deixar de me encolher ao imaginar o que ela havia dito. Nada podia colocá-la em risco.

Ela continuou.

— Mas se esse zelo faz com que _eles _sintam-se mais seguros, se faz com que tenham um sono mais tranquilo, então eu entendo.

Eu, por outro lado, não entendia. Outras garotas na situação dela se revoltariam contra os pais.

— Você é muito madura para sua idade, Bella Swan – não pude deixar de observar.

— Temos a mesma idade, Edward Cullen – ela lembrou, num tom irônico.

Acontece que eu tinha fortes motivos para justificar a maturidade precoce, ao menos um episódio que me forçou a crescer depressa. Mas não queria pensar em nada triste agora, enquanto estava ao lado dela.

— Acho que eu esperava que você fosse mais como as outras garotas – na verdade, eu torcia pelo exato oposto.

— _Outras_ garotas? – a ironia deu lugar à preocupação.

— É, essas que a gente conhece no colégio, na academia, na praia...

— Você me acha diferente delas?

— Acho, não. Você _é _diferente.

Primeiro ela pareceu gostar da resposta. No instante seguinte apertou os lábios e virou o rosto.

— O quê? – eu não fazia ideia do que a havia chateado.

— Diferente não é necessariamente _melhor_ – ela acentuou.

— Nesse caso é melhor, sim. Ao menos para mim.

— O que você pode saber para julgar assim?

— O que eu sei... – interrompi-me para pensar um pouco. Pelo visto, ela não deixaria essa passar. – Sei que consigo ter uma conversa com você sem me entediar com papos sobre desfiles, dietas, novidades na tevê ou baladas da moda. – Os olhos estreitos voltados para mim demonstravam que ela ainda não estava convencida. – Você não fica preenchendo silêncio com tagarelices inúteis. Tampouco fica de rodeios. – Levei os olhos às minhas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa antes de concluir. –Sua companhia é... muito agradável.

Ergui os olhos para avaliar novamente a expressão dela. Vazia. Em minha cabeça eu continuava a lista. _A princesa que se nega a ser esnobe_, _dona de feições de tirar o fôlego_, _parece ter um imã que me faz querer estar cada vez mais perto_.

— Tem mais? – ela inquiriu.

Assenti desviando o rosto para a mesa outra vez, com um sorriso que não disfarçava a timidez. Será que pensei alto? Acho que não.

— Mas você não vai me dizer, vai? – ela agora parecia se divertir com meu constrangimento.

— Não hoje – respondi.

Voltamos a nos olhar em silêncio. A garçonete chegou com o pedido. Ela apanhou a xícara com ambas as mãos, aspirou o vapor e tomou um gole. Pareceu relaxar.

— As coisas que você citou antes... O fato de eu não gostar de certas coisas... Sempre me fez sentir um peixe fora d'água – ela fitava a rua pela parede de vidro. A expressão transparecia uma tristeza antiga. Identifiquei-me com aquele sentimento.

— Somos dois na areia, então.

Rimos juntos.

— Sei que você não gosta de festas... eu mesmo acabo de dizer isso. Mas eu tenho uma _espécie _de reunião de amigos nessa sexta. Não dá nem para chamar de festa – o nervosismo me fez perder as palavras por um segundo – Seria mais divertido se você fosse comigo.

Ela me fitou seriamente.

— Eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia... – disse com delicadeza.

Mesmo dita com toda a suavidade, a negativa me atingiu como um soco no estômago.

— É, você provavelmente tem razão – tentei disfarçar.

— Mas podemos nos encontrar aqui amanhã – ela sugeriu rapidamente.

— Na verdade, amanhã tenho um compromisso.

A expressão dela desmoronou.

— Uma espécie de aula particular – emendei. – Mas vou assistir às aulas de sexta-feira com a sua turma, à tarde. O encontro com meus amigos é no início da noite – sorri para assinalar que não estava chateado.

— Ah. Bom, então.

Tomei o alívio dela como um sinal. Minha esperança voltou a inflar.

Uma pena que o tempo, quando com ela, passasse tão rápido.

— Você realmente não gosta de preocupar seus pais?

Ela me encarou com dúvida nos olhos.

— Sua carruagem chegou – esclareci, apontando na direção da parede de vidro, para o carro preto que se aproximava.

Ela começou a remexer a bolsa e puxou de dentro a carteira.

— Não se preocupe. Já acertei na entrada – menti.

— O próximo, então, é por minha conta – falou com firmeza, erguendo o dedo indicador para enfatizar.

— Combinado.

— Nos vemos na sexta – a despedida dela tinha o selo de uma promessa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Obrigada por ler! Se quiser teaser do próximo capítulo, é só avisar na review. :) Boa semana!


	16. Multiverso

**Capítulo 15 – Multiverso**

* * *

><p>— Didática não é meu forte. Se fosse, eu não me enfurnaria no laboratório de uma <em>fábrica<em>, – havia desprezo na voz dele – estaria em Princeton, ou até na Universidade da Pennsylvania, lecionando na pós-graduação e me permitindo mais devaneios teóricos, o que é o sonho de todo físico, você deve entender.

Minha expressão confusa e ressentida deve ter servido como resposta para ele. Dr. Banner andava de um lado ao outro do laboratório, com a mão segurando o queixo como se ele fosse cair e uma expressão que deixava os olhos tão estreitos que poderiam estar fechados.

— Mas, tudo bem – ele continuou. – Você parece não ser assim tão burro e há alguma curiosidade genuína em suas intenções, posso ver... – então eu não era o único analisando ali. – Vamos começar do menor para o maior. A teoria quântica é o estudo de tudo que há de menor na natureza, das pequenas partículas que compõem o tudo, o universo. Você entende?

Assenti com seriedade.

— E o que há de menor no universo? – ele perguntou, claramente me experimentando.

— Os quarks – essa parte eu lembrava, do livro azul e das aulas que havia revisto.

— Hmm... – ele ergueu o queixo, parecendo pensar. Instantes depois jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma sonora gargalhada. – Você _é _mais burro do que eu havia previsto!

Ri com ele para disfarçar a irritação e tentei me recompor.

— Os quarks nunca puderam ser vistos. Mas é o que compõe os elétrons, os prótons e nêutrons, não é? – Queria mostrar o pouco que sabia. Mas a ofensa de antes tirou de mim a confiança e questionei quando queria afirmar.

— Ah, há tanto mais, tanto mais que você não sabe... – ele suspirou, despertando minha impaciência.

Ele agora estava me zoando.

— Pois é por isso que estou aqui.

— Tudo bem. Mas _quanto_ mais você quer saber? Essa, sim, é uma pergunta válida. – Ele se interrompeu, unindo as pontas dos dedos das duas mãos, criando suspense. – Uma vez que o conhecimento é adquirido garoto, não há como voltar atrás. Será que você está pronto para _saber_?

Aquele tampinha me encarava com olhos injetados, havia algo profundo na expressão dele. Um silêncio tenso tomou conta do ambiente. Ele realmente aguardava minha resposta para continuar.

Uma memória pulsou de alguma parte nebulosa do meu cérebro. A cena de Morpheus oferecendo as pílulas azul e vermelha para Neo, em _Matrix_.

Contraí os lábios, contendo-me. Que comparação inconcebível. O conhecimento de toda a realidade de um mundo tomado pelas máquinas _versus_ algumas respostas sobre um conteúdo que eu precisava saber para não bombar numa prova de vestibular.

Resolvi entrar na onda do cientista. Eu tomaria a pílula azul, com certeza.

— Quero saber tudo o que há para saber...

Minha voz era ríspida, atrevida. A dele agora era paciente.

— Garoto, garoto. Quântica não é só ciência, sabia? É _preciso_ crer!

Ele parecia tão compenetrado e egocêntrico e arrogante naquele momento que eu pensei que ele devia mesmo lecionar. Transbordava o típico complexo de Deus que tomava conta de alguns professores que detinham muito conhecimento e pouca vontade de compartilhá-lo. Aquilo já estava dando-me nos nervos.

— Faremos o seguinte, — ele propôs depois de alguns segundos em silêncio – faça você as perguntas, então. E eu vou explicando a partir das suas dúvidas. Ok?

— Ok – eu assenti com gosto. Esperava que assim, finalmente, houvesse algum avanço. – Uma coisa que não consegui entender enquanto estudava sozinho foi a teoria das... cordas? – O final da frase soou como uma pergunta de novo.

— É algo que eu não espero que ninguém compreenda como autodidata, – ele conciliou, parando em minha frente e pela primeira vez tentando parecer amigável – mas temo que você esteja quase uma década atrasado.

— Como assim?

— O conceito agora é... _Teoria M_! – ele disse como quem recita poesia, arregalando os pequenos olhos e trazendo a palma da mão à frente para cima, os dedos curvados, tal qual Hamlet segurando um crânio invisível.

Naquele instante lembrei-me de Emmett e dos avisos dele, de que mais do que obter respostas, eu ganharia ali perguntas para inundar minha cabeça.

— Sim, e que teoria é essa? – eu estava inquieto.

Ele fez pose de alerta, os cinco dedos em riste, a palma da mão virada para mim.

— Muita calma – disse, retomando então a interminável caminhada à minha frente. – Primeiro vou responder sua pergunta anterior. O que você vê aqui? – Sem se voltar para mim, ele pousou a mão sobre o balcão que ficava no centro do laboratório.

— Uma bancada.

— E lá?

— Uma cadeira.

Que brincadeira idiota. Onde ele queria chegar?

— Você precisa se desprender desses conceitos! – Ele vociferou e eu reagi com sobressalto. – Não há móveis, microscópios, computadores... _Tudo_ é música!

Ele lançou os dois braços para cima ao mesmo tempo em que a ópera de Chopin, que tocava ao fundo, acelerava o ritmo e subia um tom. Só depois falou.

– Eu e você somos _música_!

Ai, meu Deus, o homem pirou.

— Mas isso não é física! Isso é loucura. – Desabafei com um suspiro de frustração.

— Chame do que quiser. Você diz que o que há de menor são os quarks. Na realidade, os quarks não são feitos nada mais que de pequenos laços, pequenas cordas vibrantes e invisíveis. São essas minúsculas cordas que compõem a matéria. São a mínima unidade de tudo.

— Por isso o nome teoria das cordas – conclui.

Ele ignorou minha observação e continuou.

— Sendo essa a composição da matéria, com a vibração correta é possível fazer qualquer coisa a partir delas. A natureza é composta pelas notas tocadas a partir dessas pequenas cordas. O universo todo é uma sinfonia. E as leis da física são a harmonia das supercordas.

Ele então fechou completamente os olhos, balançando levemente as mãos no ar, no compasso da música que novamente assumia um ritmo mais lento. Instantes depois reabriu os olhos, parecendo lembrar-se que não estava sozinho, e me fitou inquisidoramente.

— Está pronto para a segunda resposta? Sobre a Teoria M?

Põe m... nisso. Fiquei calado por capricho. Era claro que eu estava pronto.

— Quantas dimensões existem? – Ele perguntou, enfim, parecendo vencido por minha teimosia.

— Três.

— Essa é _uma_ resposta. Mas não é a única, nem tampouco a melhor – disse, por entre um sorriso maroto. – Você poderia ter dito quatro, não poderia?

— Como assim? Podemos nos mover para os lados, para cima e para baixo e para frente e para trás. Qual seria a quarta dimensão?

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e ofereceu uma dica.

— Einstein.

Eu pesquei imediatamente.

— Ah, sim. A teoria da relatividade! O _tempo_ é a quarta dimensão... – Meneei a cabeça, descontente por ter deixado escapar o que eu já sabia.

— Exato. Lembra que falei sobre a teoria quântica ser a teoria do que é minúsculo? Pois bem, a relatividade é a teoria do que é gigante. Do Big Bang, dos buracos negros...

— Elas se complementam – interrompi.

— Não, nem de longe – ele corrigiu severamente. – Elas sequer se coordenam. São incompatíveis.

Aproveitei o silêncio da ênfase dele para pensar em como aquilo era estanho. Ele continuou.

— Voltando... Segundo a teoria das cordas, não haveria quatro dimensões – e sim dez! Seriam necessárias nove dimensões de espaço e mais a do tempo para isolar uma única corda vibrante.

Enfim a enxurrada de informações me atingia. _Dez dimensões? _Eu estava ficando atordoado com tantas ideias, mas muito próximo de me sentir satisfeito ao vislumbrar a proximidade do avanço que eu esperava ter nessa tarde. Mas pela crescente ansiedade que ele impunha aos curtos passos para um lado e para o outro, notei que havia muito mais por vir.

— Você já percebe que não pára por aí, não é?

Ele claramente estava se divertindo. Às minhas custas. Tudo bem, pensei, era uma troca honesta.

— Estava pensando nisso agora mesmo – confessei.

— Aham. A teoria das cordas dividiu-se em cinco teorias. Já imaginou que ridículo? – Ele ria. – Uma teoria que se denomina a teoria do tudo _se dividir_? _Em cinco_? Não demorou para que os críticos passassem a chamá-la de teoria do nada!

— Ela, então, caiu por terra? – Era por isso que ele se referiu a ser ultrapassado?

— Na realidade, um novo conhecimento fez com que os cientistas descobrissem que as cinco teorias distintas são, na verdade, a _mesma_ teoria!

Ele fazia suspense, mas eu disfarçava bem a ansiedade para não dar a ele o sabor. Até que perdi a queda de braço.

— E o que, então, tornou isso possível?

— O acréscimo de uma nova dimensão.

— São _onze_ então, não dez?

— Essa foi a conclusão dos estudos sobre a supergravidade. Os cientistas descobriram que as pequenas cordas se combinam e se unem. Toda a matéria do universo estaria, então, conectada. Haveria uma gigantesca membrana, como um imenso lençol encobrindo tudo. Ou como uma imensa bolha vibrante no hiper espaço.

— E a teoria da membrana é a tal teoria M?

— Exato! M de Membrana! – Brincou. — M de Mãe de todas as coisas. M de Mágica, da Majestade de compreender todo o universo!

— M de Maluquice...

Ao menos ele riu comigo.

— E como seria a décima primeira dimensão?

— Ah, há controvérsias. Muitos acreditam que é incrivelmente pequena. Outros dizem que há nela todo tipo de membrana. Membranas interceptadas, outras com buracos no meio, parecendo rosquinhas. Cada membrana é um possível outro universo. Pode não haver matéria estável, pode não haver vida. Mas também pode ser semelhante e até bem parecido com o nosso.

— E você, acredita em que?

— Eu não acredito. Eu _sei_.

A certeza na voz dele me assombrou.

Mas o susto não foi nada perto do que a próxima pergunta dele faria comigo.

— Edward, você se lembra bem do seu pai?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Não sei como vai ser o dia amanhã, então resolvi postar com um pouco de antecedência. Quarta-feira tem mais - e teaser antes para quem quiser, como sempre. Bom Carnaval! E juízo... ;)**


	17. Cobaia

**Capítulo 16 – Cobaia**

* * *

><p>— <em>Cada membrana é um possível outro universo. Pode não haver matéria estável, pode não haver vida. Mas também pode ser semelhante e bem parecido com o nosso.<em>

— _E você, acredita em que?_

— _Eu não acredito. Eu sei. _

_A certeza na voz dele me assombrou. _

_Mas o susto não foi nada perto do que a próxima pergunta dele faria comigo._

— _Você se lembra bem de seu pai?_

.

.

.

.

.

A pergunta me pegou de guarda baixa. Ninguém, nem Emmett, Rose ou qualquer dos meus amigos, tocava naquele assunto comigo sem antes preparar bem o terreno. Mas não passava um dia sem que eu pensasse _neles_.

Conhecia muito bem a dor física que se aproximava agora. O peito latejando. As paredes da garganta se contraindo e estendendo em espasmos que antecedem o choro. Concentrei-me em minha antiga tática para evitar as lágrimas. Pressionava a língua com força contra o céu da boca, segurando também a respiração por alguns segundos. Mas duvidava que o esforço evitasse que tamanho desconforto transparecesse em minha expressão.

Por sorte, Dr. Banner agora não olhava para mim. Parou de caminhar e recostou-se na bancada. Os braços nas laterais do corpo. As mãos contraídas em punhos segurando o balcão. O rosto virado para a pequena janela a oeste. Os olhos desfocados pelas lembranças. Foi ele quem quebrou o incômodo silêncio.

— Carlisle era um visionário, como poucos homens que conheci. Ele é o responsável por eu trabalhar aqui, sabia? – virou-se então para mim. O semblante agora impassível.

Assenti acenando levemente a cabeça. Ele continuou.

— Durante a década de 70 trabalhei com um bando de malucos na Universidade da Califórnia. Nos anos 90 abandonei meus estudos por lá e fui para Michigan atuar no projeto de pesquisa sobre _supergravidade_. Enquanto as _cordas_ viravam o hit entre os gurus da física, nossas pesquisas perdiam lugar. Fomos desacreditados e nossas carreiras, quase destruídas. Pouco antes disso, eu havia publicado um artigo científico sobre a décima primeira dimensão. Eu trazia algumas especulações, é verdade, mas o principal eram cálculos sobre as possibilidades de interação interdimensional.

— Quer dizer... Alguém sair de uma dimensão e ir para outra? – Aquilo soava como algo impressionante, completamente impossível.

Ele abriu um amplo sorriso.

— O que parece ocorrer é que as partículas piscam. Aparecem e desaparecem o tempo todo. O que nos levou a perguntar... Aonde elas vão quando não estão aqui? E a resposta, Edward, é que elas vão para outro universo.

— Então as pessoas desse outro universo estariam se perguntando a mesma coisa sobre essas partículas quando elas vêm ao nosso universo! — Comentei, mesmo achando o pensamento um tanto ridículo. Dr. Banner riu.

— Exatamente. O átomo e seus elétrons são objetos multiversos. E esses objetos multiversos são o que a mecânica quântica descreve. Significa que a mesma teoria que diz que os átomos existem em mais de um lugar em universos diferentes diz que nós humanos também existimos em mais de um lugar – e em mais de um estado de espírito – em universos diferentes.

— Tudo estaria interconectado? E nós existimos em outro lugar também?

— É, tudo indica que sim... Pessoas que já se foram podem ainda estar vivas em outra dimensão. Nada garante que todos nós existamos, no entanto. Eu e você podemos estar espalhados como elementos no outro universo, se um dia nossos pais não se conheceram ou se simplesmente decidiram não ter filhos...

Tudo parecia uma grande loucura. Mas lembrei de uma ilustração no livro de física quântica que combinava com o exemplo que ele acabara de dar. O gato de Schrödinger.

_Será que meus pais, mesmo tendo morrido aqui, podem estar vivos em uma realidade paralela? _

Esse pensamento me encheu de uma esperança que há muito tempo eu não sentia. Uma alegria imensa. Custei a me desvencilhar dele para prestar atenção ao que o cientista maluco ainda falava.

— O artigo foi tema de uma reportagem em uma revista americana. Uma reportagem que criticava minhas ideias e usava os teóricos das cordas como fontes para ridicularizá-la, mas ainda assim, foi publicada. Seu pai a leu e tirou outras conclusões. Ele me procurou para saber mais sobre o projeto e me contratou em seguida. Não hesitei em sair da universidade. Hoje meus colegas continuam aquelas pesquisas.

Eu ainda não tinha entendido a ligação entre as coisas que ele relatava.

— Mas por que meu _pai_ o procurou? – a palavra arranhou um pouco ao sair. – Que interesse ele tinha nessas pesquisas?

— Como falei, Edward, seu pai era, acima de tudo, um visionário. Ele enxergou a promessa por trás daquela minha pesquisa inicial de uma forma que nem eu mesmo havia vislumbrado. O que ele me propôs, há uma década, quando me convidou para trabalhar aqui, era desenvolver um projeto que estava além da compreensão humana para a época e que, ainda hoje, continua fazendo parte apenas de nossos sonhos.

Minha mente rodopiava, alternando curiosidade e confusão. O que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com o negócio da Cullen? Qual a relação entre outras dimensões, física quântica e a fabricação de turbinas para aviões? Lendo a dúvida que eu deixava transparecer em meu rosto, ele continuou.

— Carlisle viu, na minha pesquisa, a base para a construção de algo que tornaria os aviões e qualquer outro meio de locomoção obsoletos para sempre: o teletransporte.

Aquilo, sim, era loucura. Lembrei-me, entre as fagulhas que surgiam de uma memória infantil, de alguns relances de meu pai. O sorriso que ele abria sempre que nos contava sobre uma inovação feita na indústria – fosse o menor dos detalhes, a alteração em uma peça que aumentava o rendimento do motor, um design mais leve. O abraço satisfeito que ele trocou com minha mãe quando nos levou para conhecer a nova casa – a _nave_, comoele chamava. Demonstrava prazer ao descobrir e compartilhar coisas novas. Tive que repetir a mesma operação com a língua para conter as lágrimas.

O irreverente projeto transformava-se agora em uma possibilidade de me aproximar da memória de meu pai.

— Quando aconteceu o acidente, você abandonou o projeto?

Ele continuou calado e me estudou por alguns segundos.

— Não, – disse por fim – avancei muito nesse período, mas também nunca terei a oportunidade de concluí-lo.

Os olhos dele agora traziam um quê de melancolia. Assumi um tom de autoridade que eu ouvia na voz de Emmett às vezes.

— O que você precisa para levar esse projeto à diante?

— Ah, garoto... – ele suspirou – Não é nada que o conselho da empresa possa me oferecer. A Cullen me forneceu tudo que precisei em todo esse tempo. Eu colaborava com as pesquisas mais pontuais, e entediantes, devo dizer, para trazer resultados imediatos ao rendimento dos produtos; mas, no meio tempo, nunca abandonei a pesquisa que me trouxe até aqui no primeiro momento. Há três anos concluí a última etapa à qual poderia chegar. Além disso, não há nada que possamos fazer.

— Que etapa é essa? Até onde você chegou? Importa-se em me atualizar aqui? – A ansiedade me traiu.

— O projeto está pronto, Edward. Está certo que tomou um viés... diferente do pretendido por Carlisle no início. O fato é que está pronto.

Ele olhava o maquinário no laboratório com uma expressão de orgulho. Essa expressão caiu de repente e ele virou para minha direção antes de continuar.

— Mas ele também é ilegal. Não posso publicá-lo porque posso ser preso se ele for descoberto. Não posso testá-lo porque... Oras, nem em um milhão de anos eu teria autorização para fazer os testes que o certificariam. Quem em sã consciência estaria disposto a ser _cobaia_ em testes assim? No mais, o que alguém mal intencionado poderia fazer de posse dessas informações... Nem o conselho da empresa sabe, filho. E, desde o acidente com seus pais, seu irmão passou a ser o único a receber meus relatórios.

Algo me dizia que eram relatórios que Emmett não levava muito a sério...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Domingo chega rapidinho... Mas se quiser teaser das próximas cenas entre Edward e Bella, é só avisar. ;)**


	18. Incompossível

**Capítulo 17 – ****Incompossível**

* * *

><p>Fui para a aula naquela noite com a cabeça girando. Mal prestei atenção. Devia estar tão perdido em pensamentos que até Jasper pareceu ter largado do meu pé.<p>

Eu tinha ido ao laboratório em busca de uma aula de física e saí de lá com uma possível conexão com meus pais, algo que nos últimos oito anos eu não me permitira sequer imaginar. Era carga de informação demais para uma tarde. _Talvez demais para uma vida._

Chegando em casa, liguei o computador e comecei a pesquisar todos os termos que lembrava ter ouvido de Dr. Banner. Os artigos que encontrei em revistas científicas pareciam mais manchetes de notícias de fofoca.

_...A teoria do tudo: estamos quase lá ainda? _

_...Teoria das cordas descreve múltiplos universos, com diferentes constantes da natureza e até mesmo diferentes leis da física_.

..._Hoje a física quântica é respeitada e discutida nas melhores universidades do mundo, mas nem sempre foi assim._

Bem, essa última prendeu meus olhos.

_Grupo de Física Fundamental. "Sendo a Califórnia da década de 1970, seus membros também foram alimentados por drogas psicodélicas, e com elas surgiram algumas ideias doidinhas. Para-psicologia, telecinese, percepção extrassensorial e a busca por comunicação com extraterrestres, tudo ficou sob a competência desses caras (e eles eram na sua maioria rapazes), quando encararam seu trabalho com uma atitude mais aberta em relação a seus antecessores."_

Por alguma razão a descrição me lembrava o cientista da Cullen. Bem, mais de uma razão para ser honesto. Tornava-se cada vez mais presente em minha mente a hipótese de que tudo aquilo que ele me falou e me mostrou podia ser simples besteira.

Resolvi tocar a vida. Ao menos por enquanto. Ou ia pirar com aquilo tudo. Jantei, dormi e fui para o treino de manhã destinado e ignorar o nó em minha cabeça.

À tarde eu teria uma distração muito melhor. Cheguei um pouco atrasado na aula da turma _dela_ e o professor de literatura já tinha iniciado a lição. Era sobre uma poetisa brasileira contemporânea e ele lia trechos de alguns poemas.

Eu havia entrado pela porta dos fundos da sala e dirigi-me para sentar em uma das últimas fileiras, para atrapalhar o mínimo possível. Tentei avistá-la entre as mais de oitenta pessoas presentes, sem sorte.

_Será que ela não veio hoje?_

Quando espiei o material do garoto ao meu lado para abrir a apostila na mesma página, o professor parou de ler.

— Preciso de voluntários para declamar as próximas estrofes, alguém se habilita? – O professor encarava a turma, que parecia ter ficado em silêncio pela primeira vez.

Como ninguém se voluntariou, o que era de se esperar, ele escolheu os alunos das primeiras filas para ler. Em meio a risadinhas tímidas e achincalhadas, a atividade começou. Aquilo tudo me entediava imensamente.

_Múltiplos universos, tudo está interconectado, interação interdimensional._

Eu rabiscava meus flashes de pensamento no canto da página quando uma voz chamou minha atenção.

— _E se não for verdade, em nada mudará o Universo. / Se eu disser que o desejo é Eternidade / Porque o instante arde interminável / Deverias crer? E se não for verdade / Tantos o disseram que talvez possa ser._

O rosto dela tinha o mais lindo rubor e os olhos não deixaram o papel enquanto ela declamava. Mas o tom que ela empregou na leitura e a beleza da voz dela eram o suficiente para calar a todos. Ou ao menos era o que parecia para mim. Era como se a sala estivesse vazia, com exceção de nós dois.

Mal sabia ela que aqueles versos falavam a mim em mais sentidos que apenas um naquele momento.

Eu ainda ouvia os ecos da voz dela minutos depois, quando o rapaz ao lado entregou-me um bilhete que levava meu nome. Pelo visto tinha viajado desde as primeiras fileiras até chegar ali.

Meu coração pulou, só havia uma pessoa que poderia tê-lo escrito.

_O convite ainda está de pé? Recebi um salvo conduto e o oficial de condicional não vem me buscar... _

_P.S.: Que mico. Apaga esse momento da memória, pf. Odeio esse professor!_

_Bella S._

Não pude deixar de rir, ainda que em silêncio. Se ela queria que eu esquecesse o momento, certamente deveria ter rasgado outra página da apostila para escrever o bilhete, porque no verso estava uma parte do poema que ela declamara.

_Colada à tua boca a minha desordem.__  
><em>_O meu vasto querer.__  
><em>_O incompossível se fazendo ordem.__  
><em>_Colada à tua boca, mas descomedida__  
><em>_Árdua__  
><em>_Construtor de ilusões examino-te sôfrega__  
><em>_Como se fosses morrer colado à minha boca.__  
><em>_Como se fosse nascer__  
><em>_E tu fosses o dia magnânimo__  
><em>_Eu te sorvo extremada à luz do amanhecer._

Santo Deus. Meus dedos tremiam e minha letra ficou uma droga quando escrevi a resposta.

_De pé. É noite de poker. Mas não vá blefar contra mim, você não teria chances..._

_Edward C._

Observei o caminho que o bilhete fez na volta e só quando ele parou é que percebi porque eu não tinha conseguido vê-la antes. Tinha um cara duas fileiras atrás dela cobrindo minha visão. Ele nem era tão alto. Devia ter a minha altura – o suficiente para que ela desaparecesse de vista. _Droga._

Em seguida sorri lembrando-me de Jasper, dizendo que eu a colocava em um pedestal de dez metros... Onde estava o pedestal agora que eu não conseguia enxergá-la?

O bilhete não voltou, o cara entre nós não se mexeu e eu mal prestei atenção às aulas até o intervalo.

Quando o professor de história dispensou a turma para o intervalo depois do terceiro período, fiquei sentado enquanto o pessoal saía da sala. Para disfarçar, copiei o que estava no quadro e fiz algumas anotações na apostila.

— Oi, jogador.

Sorri.

— Oi, poetisa.

Ela corou.

— Pobre da Hilda Hilst, deve estar se contorcendo no túmulo...

Ri alto.

— Podia ser pior.

— Ah é?

— Podia ser comigo.

Ela ficou séria me olhando por dois segundos que pareceram durar duas horas.

— Bella, desculpa. Eu quis brincar e...

Ela caiu na gargalhada e sentou ao meu lado ainda rindo.

— E eu aqui achando que você era um cavalheiro... – Ela limpou no canto dos olhos as lágrimas fictícias.

— Para uma princesa, você está mais pra rainha má. Você me fez achar que tinha ficado ofendida ali e eu quase...

— Princesa?

Uh oh.

— É... Um... Se eu sou um cavalheiro...

— Ah, sim. Sou tanto princesa quanto você é cavalheiro, sir Walker.

— Isso quer dizer...?

— O que você entender.

— Ouch.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas ainda tinha um sorriso leve no rosto, então acho que não estávamos em maus termos. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e ela começou a mexer no celular.

Antes eu estava brincando, mas aquilo me ofendeu.

— Eu vou... Você quer alguma coisa da cantina? – Ofereci, mesmo chateado.

— Sério? Fica tão lotada que você vai ter sorte se voltar na metade do próximo período...

Caramba. E eu estava com sede.

— É? À noite não é assim.

— Pois à tarde esse lugar vira um inferno. O nosso café também lota no horário do intervalo. Eu trago algumas coisas pra não precisar sair... Você quer? Chá gelado e barrinha de cereal.

Ela estendeu uma garrafinha com um líquido rosado e a barrinha. _Aveia com mel._

Eu demorei a processar a oferta. _Nosso café._ Voltei a sorrir. Essa garota me fazia sentir no topo do mundo e como um completo idiota no instante seguinte.

Aceitei o chá e não pude deixar de imaginar que ela também bebia daquela garrafa. Os lábios dela tinham encostado naquela mesma extremidade de plástico onde os meus estavam. Aquilo me deixou nervoso. _Como um completo idiota._

— Nunca pensou em estudar à noite?

— Ah, sim. Pensar, eu pensei.

— Sem sorte?

— Nem chances.

Ela falava comigo ainda mexendo no celular. Tentei relevar. Tentei.

— Droga!

— O que foi? – Eu nunca a tinha visto assim... Irritada?

— Não queria que você soubesse, mas estou pesquisando... um, _regrasdepoker._

— O quê?

— Regras. De. Poker.

Ri alto. Bem alto.

— É isso que você está fazendo com esse celular até agora?

— É. E o pior. Parece que não tem a resposta que eu estava procurando. Ou melhor, tem. Mas é confuso... Ugh.

— Fala, – estiquei-me na cadeira– o que você quer saber?

Acho que nem se quisesse eu conseguiria esconder a satisfação.

— Flash ganha de sequência, certo?

— Na modalidade que a gente joga, sim.

— É aquela da TV?

— Texas hold'em.

Se ela chegasse lá falando assim, os caras não iriam sossegar enquanto não tirassem até o último centavo dela. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Bella continuou sentada ao meu lado na volta do intervalo e sempre que tínhamos uma folga entre uma explicação e outra eu dava a ela uma dica de poker. Uma jogada padrão, alguns trejeitos dos meus amigos. Não era muito honesto, mas também não era justo ela chegar como novata em meio a um pessoal que jogava junto há dois, três anos.

E não consegui passar muitas dicas. Ela realmente prestava atenção às aulas. Tomava notas não só do que era colocado no quadro, mas de cada fala dos professores. Era quase angustiante vê-la em ação. Fazia-me lembrar do quanto eu estava para trás.

Fomos direto para o estacionamento assim que a aula terminou.

— Tem certeza que não quer um café? – perguntei, destravando as portas e observando-a entrar no carro. Quase ofereci para levar o material dela quando saímos da sala, mas consegui me segurar. Não abrir a porta para ela também parecia estranho, _errado_. Mas eu sabia melhor. Ela não precisava de mais um chofer.

— Absoluta. O jogo começa às sete, não é?

— É, mas...

— Então, vamos logo. – Bella apressou, alegre.

Para vê-la sempre sorrindo daquele jeito, eu faria qualquer coisa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Um dos sites que a Bella visitou tem todos os termos sobre poker desse capítulo e mais: ****http(:/)/pt(.)partypoker(.)com(/)how_to_play(/)poker_school(/)glossary(.)html - ****Basta remover os parênteses.**

**Se quiser teaser do próximo capítulo, é só avisar. Boa semana! **


	19. All in

**Capítulo 18 – ****All in**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

— Peraí, achei que essa pedra era verde!

Estávamos no carro e, de leve, ela puxou do volante minha mão direita para ver de perto. Tentei disfarçar a reação que o toque dela provocou.

— Ah, você notou? É... – Eu fiquei sem jeito de ela ter visto o bracelete esquisito que eu levava no pulso. Era prateado, fino, mas nada discreto. No formato de algo parecido com uma libélula, levava no centro uma rara gema de Alexandrita. – Era do meu pai.

No dia anterior, Dr. Banner havia me apresentado uma versão natural e bruta da pedra. Uma relíquia com mais de cinco quilates. O que ele revelou sobre ela me perturbou profundamente.

"_Carlisle adquiriu essa raridade na Rússia, há muitos anos. A propriedade de rápida resposta à mudança ambiente que essa pedra apresenta é resultado da concentração de cromo."_

Percebi que Bella havia abandonado o ar de brincadeira e assumira um tom solene.

— Desculpa, eu não queria... É só que... Eu reparei quando você puxou a manga do casaco durante a aula e agora mesmo, bem...

Eu nunca tinha visto Bella tão sem jeito. Reduzi a velocidade.

— Ei, ei... Não tem problema. Eu comecei a usar essa coisa esquisita hoje, sei lá. Lembrei dele ontem e andei remexendo umas caixas lá em casa. Ele nunca tirava esse bracelete.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, pensativa.

— É só que, mais cedo achei que a pedra era verde. Agora está... violeta?

Sorri. A capacidade de mutação, além de fascinante, tinha tornado aquela pedra preciosa um elemento central da pesquisa maluca do Dr. Banner.

— A pedra muda de cor.

— Tem a ver com seu humor? – Ela parecia envergonhada da própria curiosidade. Era adorável.

— Na verdade tem a ver com a luz. Ela reage ao sol e às lâmpadas fluorescentes, como as da sala de aula, ficando verde. Aqui está mais escuro, então fica lilás, violeta.

Fui tomado por uma memória remota. Uma cena do tipo que eu em geral bloqueava como mecanismo de defesa. Estávamos em frente à lareira em casa, nós quatro, sentados no chão em volta de um grande quebra-cabeça. Meu pai esticou o braço para alcançar uma peça e percebi a gema vermelha, bem no meio do bracelete reluzente.

"_Papai! Olha só a cor!"_

_Dedos pequeninos tocando a bola cor-de-fogo do bracelete no pulso dele._

"_Ah, Edward... Essa é uma pedra mágica!"_

_A risada de Emmett ao fundo._

_A voz de minha mãe._

"_Carlisle... Não fique inventando essas histórias pra ele."_

_A voz de minha mãe._

_A voz de minha mãe._

Senti o coração apertar. E em seguida foi minha mão.

— Edward? Edward?

— Ah, oi. – Olhei para baixo, a delicada mão dela envolvendo parte da minha. Fui tomado por uma sensação boa, um alívio imediato.

— O sinal abriu.

— É mesmo. – Sorri olhando para ela e entrelacei nossos dedos.

Pela primeira vez agradeci mentalmente pelo câmbio automático do chamativo carro de Emmett. Fomos até a casa de Peter de mãos dadas.

Não nos desvencilhamos ao chegar. Nem ao sair de lá algumas horas mais tarde. Claro que os caras me olharam esquisito. Mas não falaram nada. Randall e a noiva não foram. Quando perguntei sobre a namorada de Vlad, Garrett meneou a cabeça rapidamente, erguendo os ombros e as sobrancelhas.

Entendi na hora e me arrependi antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta.

— Cara, – disse Vlad – a gente andava brigando muito ultimamente. Tá pra nascer uma garota mais ciumenta.

O jeito que ele falou transmitia saudade. Brigas ou não, senti que ele estava chateado. Não toquei mais no assunto.

Sem nenhuma garota na nossa reunião além dela, achei que Bella ficaria acanhada. Como eu estava enganado.

Não esboçou reação quando meus amigos falavam um palavrão e riu das piadas deles. No início demorou a entrar no jogo, dava _fold _na maioria das mãos, a não ser que tivesse pagado o _big blind_. Não demorou muitas rodadas para que eles a respeitassem como uma jogadora _tight_.

Mas um pouco antes de irmos embora, ela entrou em uma mão com Peter. Aquele cara era um _blefão_ e eu sabia muito bem. E era debochado. Com um sorrisinho no canto da boca, aumentou o pote. Sussurrei um "pega leve" e ele entendeu. Bella ouviu também – estava sentada bem ao meu lado, com a mão ora na minha, quando eu não estava na jogada, ora repousando sobre o meu joelho, quando eu precisava contar fichas – e me olhou por um instante.

— Flush _ganha_ de sequência, né? – Embora já tivéssemos tido aquela conversa antes, ela quis confirmar antes de aumentar a aposta de Peter com um _all in_.

Eu olhei ao redor. Eleazer deu de ombro e Garrett fez sinal afirmativo, como quem diz, _beleza, pode falar, é inofensivo._

— Isso mesmo. – Disse a ela, com um sorriso tenso. O pote era o mais alto até aquele momento e o _flop_ tinha três cartas de espadas, o Ás, o dez e o dois. Mas tinha também o rei de ouros, a dama de copas. Havia jogo tanto para a sequência, com valete, quanto para o flush de espadas.

Peter devia ter o valete. Ele correu e Bella recolheu as fichas, sorrindo satisfeita.

Garrett e Eleazer aplaudiram a jogada.

— Ah, só porque eu não tinha nada... – desculpou-se Peter.

Bella olhou para ele e mostrou as cartas para mim. Ri alto. Em seguida ela abriu na mesa o Às de copas e o nove de ouros.

Os caras riram, até Peter, dizendo que tinha provado do próprio veneno.

Como saímos bem antes do fim do jogo, esperei mais algumas rodadas e só me despedi depois que Bella tinha perdido uma mão para Garrett. Só para voltar algumas daquelas fichas todas... O jogo era barato, ninguém ganhava ou perdia mais do que algumas dezenas de reais, mas essa era uma prática de cavalheirismo que mantínhamos.

Havia uma brisa fria vindo do mar, ainda assim Bella sugeriu um passeio na praia. Estava vazia, mas os holofotes eram mantidos acessos. Protegi nossas mãos entrelaçadas no bolso enquanto caminhávamos.

— Quer dizer que você sabia jogar o tempo todo e só estava tirando onda comigo antes, fazendo todas aquelas perguntas sobre jogadas, _pot odds..._

Ela riu.

— Não, não... Fazia mesmo tempo que não jogava. E aquele seu amigo, o dono do apartamento, ele estava de sacanagem. Todos vocês viram. Quando ele ganhou aquela rodada contra você, sabe? Aquela da trinca, em que você tinha dois pares?

— Sei.

— Uh, aquilo me subiu o sangue. Acho que quis descontar.

Parei, rindo, na frente dela. Aquela garota era surreal.

— Você o quê?

— Fiquei lendo as jogadas dele e os trejeitos que você comentou, até achar uma oportunidade, e...

— Bella, – minha voz estava mais sóbria novamente – o Peter é sempre assim. É só questão de tempo. Mais uma hora de jogo e ele vai tiltar. Em geral, o Garrett e o Eleazer ficam com todas as fichas dele. É de praxe.

— Ah. Sério?

— Claro! Mas não, nada sério. Esse jogo que a gente faz é mais pra se reunir, descontrair.

— Puxa, estou me sentindo uma boba agora. – Ela levou a outra mão à testa.

— Deixa disso. Gostei de vê-la jogando. – Acrescentei, mais baixo, como se fosse uma confissão. Estava agradecido por ela ter vindo comigo, querendo dizer tantas outras coisas com aquelas simples palavras...

Ela sentiu a mudança no meu humor e se aproximou mais.

— Adorei ter vindo... jogar com você.

Bella mordeu o lábio para conter um tímido sorriso e, por tudo no mundo, eu não podia mais esperar.

Selei os lábios nos dela. Nossas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas. Com a outra, eu afagava a pele macia daquele rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo-me aprofundar o beijo. A sensação era inédita para mim, como se eu nunca tivesse beijado antes. O coração parecia querer saltar do peito.

Ansioso por checar a aprovação dela, interrompi o contato entre nossas bocas. Mas não tinha a mínima vontade de deixá-la. A inibição me obrigou a ficar de olhos fechados, nossos rostos a centímetros de distância. A respiração dela crestava minha pele. Senti a ponta do pequeno nariz gelado roçando no meu com delicadeza, como se me convidasse a abrir os olhos.

Foi o que fiz. Ela soltou uma risada baixa, divertida. Aquele som era para mim a mais bela música. Mantive a expressão séria, experimentando uma nova fome que sentia por ela. Assim como foi com as mãos, horas atrás, agora eram meus lábios que não aceitavam qualquer distância dela. Mais do que de oxigênio, eu precisava respirar seu hálito doce. Os lindos olhos caramelo eram um espelho de tudo o que eu sentia. Apoiei-me nisso para avançar.

Encontrei de novo os lábios dela, dessa vez sem a hesitação de antes. Ergui nossas mãos dadas a apoiei-as entre nós. Movi a mão que estava em seu rosto para a nuca. Ela respondeu repousando a palma na base das minhas costas. Nossos corpos nunca tinham estado tão próximos.

Dessa vez foi ela que deteve o beijo. Aninhou-se em seguida em meu peito e eu deslizei a mão da nuca para as costas, apertando-a suavemente contra mim. Ela tremeu.

— Vem cá, vamos para o carro – convidei, dando um beijo na testa dela e aspirando profundamente o gostoso aroma dos cabelos.

Andamos lado a lado em silêncio até o estacionamento e eu abri a porta do carro para ela. Enquanto contornava a frente para ir até minha porta, notei um automóvel próximo à esquina, parado na sombra entre as luzes de dois postes. Uma BMW preta. _Relaxe_, pensei, _vou levá-la para casa agora_.

Eu não precisei propor. Assim que liguei o carro ela se espantou ao ver o horário no relógio do painel.

— Não imaginei que fosse tão tarde.

— Você ainda está dentro do limite do toque de recolher – brinquei. – Mas é melhor irmos agora.

Ela sorriu, mas notei uma tensão no ar. Ficamos em silêncio durante o curto trajeto e Bella olhava pela janela. Lá fora não havia nada além da rua, da escuridão da noite.

Parei o carro quando chegamos à casa dela.

— Amanhã vou surfar com uns amigos... O Jasper, aquele que estava comigo na hípica no domingo, é um deles. Talvez você queira ir. Não é o melhor dos programas para um sábado de manhã...

Bella me interrompeu.

— Edward...

— E provavelmente vai estar um pouco frio, mas...

— Edward.

— Você não pode.

— É, aos sábados trabalho no instituto social... À tarde tenho treino de equitação.

— Domingo?

—Em geral é o dia dos _eventos_ da minha mãe... Que sempre acabam me envolvendo. Quando não tenho competição... – ela disse com desdém.

— Sua agenda é concorrida...

Ela pareceu ter notado o desânimo em meu tom.

— Eu não posso namorar, Edward.

— Você não é mais criança, Bella. – Tentei ser brando, mas pela reação dela percebi que tinha fracassado. – Estou disposto a conversar com seus pais, a conhecê-los. Bem, aposto que eles estão esperando que uma hora ou outra você se interesse por alguém. É natural. – Sorri, tentando amenizar.

Ela permaneceu calada.

— A não ser que... A não ser que esse alguém não seja eu.

Isso pareceu tê-la despertado para a conversa.

— Não, Edward, não é isso. – Ela levou a mão ao meu rosto, o que me confortou mais do que eu gostaria. – Gosto de você. _Muito_. Mas não preciso complicar minha vida agora. Certamente não quero complicar a sua. Namorar seria complicado.

— Eu entendo. – Na verdade, não entendia nada. Mas não queria forçar a barra. E meu orgulho já havia sido ferido.

_Que virada. Há poucos minutos eu estava nas nuvens e agora..._

— Claro que isso não quer dizer que nós precisemos parar de nos ver... Acho que é até mais interessante, né? Para a maioria dos garotos.

Respirei fundo.

— Bella... Sei que a gente se conhece há pouco tempo. Mas já conversei coisas com você que... Nem com meu irmão, ou... Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que não sou como _a maioria dos garotos_. Sim, eu gostaria de namorar você. – Senti meu rosto esquentar com a confissão. – Mas posso esperar.

_Eu aceitaria qualquer condição._

— Não fique chateado comigo. – Ela fez biquinho.

Rindo, relevei.

— Não estou. Vem cá...

Puxei-a contra mim e, de leve, tomei seus lábios ainda franzidos. Quando ela relaxou, beijei-a com gosto, como se fosse convencê-la.

Uma ilusão.

— _Você_ me procura. – Quis deixar claro antes de ir embora. Por mais que doesse, eu não iria forçar minha companhia.

Ela acenou sorrindo e deu boa noite.

Despedi-me também e fui para casa, sabendo que não tinha como voltar atrás.

Já tinha apostado todas as fichas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Boa semana e até domingo que vem! Nosso pot está um pra um, 1 review vale 1 teaser. ;)**


	20. Passagem

**Capítulo 19 – Passagem**

* * *

><p>— Você<em> me procura. – Quis deixar claro antes de ir embora. Por mais que doesse, eu não iria forçar minha companhia.<em>

_Ela acenou sorrindo e deu boa noite._

_Despedi-me também e fui para casa, sabendo que não tinha como voltar atrás. Já tinha apostado todas as fichas. _

.

.

.

O surpreendente é que ela procurou. Ligou no dia seguinte e dois dias depois fui assistir seu treino de equitação, o que viria a se tornar rotina.

Passamos a semana de férias de inverno juntos também. Quando as aulas voltaram, pedi transferência para estudar na turma dela, no período da tarde. Pouco tempo depois, finalmente fui apresentado aos pais dela.

Certo dia, não muito antes disso, estávamos em casa quando Emmett e Rose chegaram de São Paulo. Nós dois ríamos com Carmen na cozinha quando eles entraram.

— _Carmen, iogurte natural ou com mel?_

— _Ah, essa é fácil! Com mel, né, Edward?_

_Bella riu._

— _Ah, Carmen! Assim não vale... Você sabe que não gosto de mel._

— _Mas por que você pergunta? – Carmen quis saber e foi Bella quem respondeu._

— _A gente estava horas discutindo isso... Eu gosto mais de mel, ele prefere natural._

— _MIL VEZES NATURAL! – A voz de Emmett entrou em casa antes dele._

— _Isso! – Virei-me para cumprimentá-lo e ele ergueu a mão num gesto como quem diz "toca aí". Rose entrou na cozinha naquele momento com um sorriso e__ fez questão de me envergonhar perguntando se ela era "a famosa Bella" e outras coisas do tipo. _

_Bella riu com graça e relevou. Pareceu um tanto tímida na presença deles, é verdade, mas Emmett deu uns olhares na direção de Rose que a fizeram maneirar na atitude._

Estar assim na presença dela e da minha família era o máximo. Mais do que eu podia pedir, melhor do que eu podia imaginar. O fato é que eu havia atingido aquele estágio em que não havia o que melhorar. Eu não podia ser mais feliz do que naquele momento.

Meses depois de começarmos a sair, eu estava mais uma vez na hípica para acompanhar uma competição dela. Apesar de todos os bons momentos que vínhamos compartilhando, eu me lembro de estar muito tenso. Uma ansiedade que me assolava fazia alguns dias e que só fazia crescer.

Pensei que as coisas deviam estar relacionadas, devia ser exatamente isso. Eu devia estar com medo de perder a fonte da minha felicidade.

Como exercício para aplacar os nervos, visualizei o pior cenário possível. O que, de mais infeliz, poderia ocorrer naquele momento. A pior coisa _que eu poderia enfrentar_.

Eu ia pedi-la em namoro. Ela podia dizer _não_. De novo. Poderia se arrepender do que falamos naquele dia. Uma conversa apaixonada no calor do momento, em que estávamos nos braços um do outro, no barco ancorado de frente para a ilha, o paraíso esperando por nós. Afinal, não havíamos tocado no assunto depois daquilo.

Para encontrar forças, deixei a mente vagar e voltar para aquele dia.

_Era o início da primavera, um dos primeiros fins de semana de calor do ano. Emmett havia oferecido o barco dele para darmos um passeio. Enquanto seguíamos em direção à ilha mais bonita que eu conhecia, distraí-me observando o mar. Quando olhei para o lado, tomei um susto. _

_Bella estava ainda mais pálida do que já era. A pele tinha um tom esverdeado que me preocupou. Ouvi uma rápida orientação do marinheiro que conduzia o barco e levei-a para a cabine, onde ela tomou um refrigerante para estabilizar o estômago e um remédio para enjoo. _

_Em seguida deitamos e não demorou muito para que ela pegasse no sono. Observei-a recostada em mim, senti sua pele macia e suspirei profundamente. Aquela não era a primeira vez em que me deparava travando uma brava luta interna. Violenta e inútil. _

_Ela se mexeu ao meu lado e eu olhei para baixo, para o rosto dela reclinado em meu peito._

_Sentia-me como uma marionete nas mãos de uma tríade composta por forças opostas. Meu corpo, que queria muito mais dessa proximidade, dessa intimidade que ela me oferecia. Minha mente, que me imperava esperar pela oportunidade mais apropriada, que contemplava assumir um compromisso com ela primeiro. _

_E meu coração, que queria as duas coisas. Queria muito, tudo com ela, mas sentia também todo o receio da incerteza de que o que ela me oferecia não era tudo o que eu precisava; que não éramos compatíveis quanto ao que queríamos um do outro. Ela parecia indiferente e eu enxergava nossa distância. Para ela isso não podia importar menos. Já para mim..._

— _Ah, Edward... – o sussurro dela interrompeu meu fluxo de pensamentos. Ela murmurava meu nome, em sonho, a meio caminho da consciência. Em seguida abriu os olhos._

_A expressão que ela sustentou ao encontrar meu olhar era suficiente para arrancar a sanidade de qualquer homem, em qualquer parte do universo. Tomei os lábios dela nos meus não querendo pensar em mais nada. Para meu azar, ela retribuiu o beijo com fervor. _

_Em todas as vezes que estivemos assim tão próximos, havia uma peça fora do quebra-cabeça. Uma peça essencial. E naquele dia eu voltei a tocar no assunto._

_Mais tarde, enquanto nadávamos no mar de um verde perfeito, conversamos sobre nossos planos, sobre o que aconteceria quando (e se) eu fosse estudar em São Paulo. Perguntei se teria uma namorada para visitar na cidade, ela apenas sorriu. Mas não disse não._

Lembrar aquele dia só me deixava mais incerto. Por que ela evitava tanto um compromisso? Seria porque ela não me levava a sério? Ou achava que não _devíamos_ levar a sério? Que era cedo demais?

Ela podia dizer _não_.

E eu precisava estar preparado para esse cenário. Para não deixá-la desconfortável. Para aceitar que nosso destino se realizaria em outro momento, em uma realidade em que ela estivesse pronta. Ela era a prioridade, não o namoro. Era algo que eu queria, sim, dar um passo no nosso relacionamento. De certa forma, protegê-la antes de qualquer coisa.

Mas _esse_ passo podia esperar. Sobre essa parte eu ficava mais temeroso, mas eu tinha a concentração, a meditação e a técnica shaolin a meu favor. É a mente que comanda o corpo, afinal. Eu não era nenhum monge tibetano, mas usaria meus cinco anos de treinamento para coordenar isso da melhor forma. Eu não ia explodir de verdade, afinal...

Tudo bem, eu estaria preparado se ela dissesse não. Não ficaria abatido. Apoiaria qualquer decisão que ela tomasse.

Enquanto eu deliberava sobre tudo isso, as provas já tinham começado. Ela saiu do estábulo em direção à pista montada em Arqueiro. Naquele instante meu coração galopou dolorosamente. Sensação estranha. Eu já havia buscado – e resolvido internamente – a causa de minha ansiedade. Por que, então, não conseguia atenuar o aperto no peito? Ela desceu da garupa e acenou para mim, para que eu me aproximasse. Cheguei até a cerca e ficamos frente a frente.

— Estou nervosa – ela disse, esfregando as mãos uma na outra, a expressão dura.

— Oh, meu bem... – eu estiquei o braço para buscá-la e a envolvi em um aperto – É a milésima vez que você participa de uma prova como essa... Por que isso agora?

— Não sei! – ela exasperou, reclinando a cabeça para trás para encontrar meus olhos – Eu estava bem até buscar Arqueiro. Ele está tão inquieto... Fiquei insegura, pode?

Eu ri e tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, fitando os olhos dela.

— Você não precisa competir se não quiser, sabe disso.

— Mas eu quero – havia certeza na voz dela.

— Então vá até lá e mostre o que sabe – beijei o alto da testa dela, respirando em seus cabelos. O gesto que sempre me acalmava, agora fez minha garganta pulsar. Ela expirou profundamente contra meu pescoço e falou.

— Só você para me tranquilizar, amor.

Ela disse a palavra tão baixinho que por um segundo duvidei dos meus ouvidos.

— Você é a melhor amazona do mundo. Prove a eles.

— Só se for do seu mundo! – Bella brincou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— No meu mundo, você é a melhor em tudo – garanti.

Colei meus lábios nos dela pelo mais breve dos instantes. O som do alto falante roubou nosso momento. O locutor anunciou a categoria dela.

— Você sabe – ela disse, com o mais belo dos sorrisos. Não dizíamos o que sentíamos um ao outro, mas eu sabia.

— Você também.

Enquanto ela se afastava, nossos braços se esticaram para prolongar o contato, até que nossos dedos se separaram. Voltei para a arquibancada.

Havia, afinal, motivos para ser ainda _mais _feliz. Ela podia ganhar a competição e a alegria dela seria meu júbilo. Comemoraríamos durante o jantar que eu havia planejado.

Ela podia dizer _sim_.

Com o otimismo recuperado, observei a pista. A primeira garota passou pelos obstáculos sem grandes deslizes.

Bella deve ter ficado mais nervosa depois disso. Ela era a próxima.

Arqueiro completou os primeiros saltos com perfeição e ganhava velocidade para enfrentar o obstáculo mais alto e mais difícil. Foi tão rápido que eu teria perdido se tivesse piscado.

Eu _queria_, do fundo do coração, ter piscado.

Arqueiro refugou o último obstáculo, empinando agressivamente. O capacete de Bella soltou e ela caiu da montaria. A cabeça foi a primeira parte dela a tocar violentamente o chão.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Bom domingo e até semana que vem. Deixe uma review se quiser me xingar ou pedir um teaser do próximo capítulo. :)**


	21. Verdade

**Capítulo 20 – Verdade**

* * *

><p><em>Foi tão rápido que eu teria perdido se tivesse piscado.<em>

_Eu queria, do fundo do coração, ter piscado. _

_Arqueiro refugou o último obstáculo, empinando agressivamente. O capacete de Bella soltou e ela caiu da montaria. A cabeça foi a primeira parte dela a tocar violentamente o chão._

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Ele me contou que não se lembrava ao certo do que tinha acontecido depois. Entrou em choque e quando deu por si estava no hospital. Depois era como se tivesse tido um sonho muito ruim.

Segurei as lágrimas. Se Edward, que tinha vivido essa tragédia, demonstrava tanta bravura compartilhando, revivendo tudo sem chorar... Manter a compostura era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Eu mal conseguia imaginar o que ele tinha passado. Os pais dela, os amigos deles. O pobre cavalo, que teve de ser sacrificado.

— Só saí do torpor quando soube o que fizeram, o que precisaram fazer com Arqueiro. Até então era como se tivesse visto um filme, não era comigo. Quando Carmen, com todo jeito, me contou o destino do cavalo dela... Eu quase enlouqueci. Pensava em como ela ia sofrer, em como ia ficar arrasada quando soubesse. E quando dei por mim que ela nunca mais reagiria... Que não estava _mais _ali... Acho que aí eu enlouqueci de verdade. Nos meses seguintes tudo que eu fiz, tudo em que eu consegui pensar, foi em comprovar a teoria maluca de que, em alguma parte do universo, qualquer que fosse, nosso destino seria diferente. – Edward concluiu.

O sol já estava baixo no horizonte. A sombra onde nos sentamos havia se deslocado e a luz agora nos atingia. A brisa do mar era mais persistente e movia a areia a nosso redor. Já não estava mais tão quente que fosse preciso fugir dos raios do sol.

Ficamos conversando por quanto tempo? Duas horas, no mínimo. Eu não o interrompi uma única vez. O que ele contava era tão irreal, tão fantástico que eu precisava de toda a minha concentração para absorver.

Ainda assim era difícil acreditar. Ele era um viajante de outra dimensão? Éramos apaixonados em um mundo paralelo? _Eu_ morri e ele atravessou um portal para me resgatar?

Se isso não bastasse, havia ainda informações a meu respeito, sobre minha vida, que ele acabara de revelar e que seriam suficientes para me deixar acordada a noite toda por algumas madrugadas a fio.

Minha cabeça girava. Eu não conseguia encontrar palavras. Edward parecia ansioso por minha reação. Olhava-me com a expressão profunda, observadora, que ele já havia lançado algumas vezes durante o relato. Era como se, acima de tudo, aspirasse pela minha _compreensão_.

Resolvi começar pela parte mais remota da história, mais íntima para mim. Respirei fundo e consegui recuperar a voz, que saiu um pouco rouca.

— Esse homem... esse Charlie Swan... Você acredita que ele seja meu pai?

Ele contraiu o corpo, por um momento assumindo uma feição pensativa.

— Sim. Acredito que ele não saiba, no entanto.

— Como assim?

— No primeiro dia em que cheguei aqui, procurei-a na sua casa, ao menos onde pensava que seria. Fui recebido pelo Felix, e ele não sabia nada a seu respeito. E _ele _sempre soube tudo. Ao menos tudo que se refere a Charlie. Ele, por exemplo, sabe de sua mãe.

Eu o ouvia com atenção.

— Sabe, Bella, eu pensei sobre isso depois daquele primeiro dia... Você acredita que um homem que mantém, por vinte anos, a assistência médica de uma ex-namorada... Às escondidas, arriscando ser descoberto pela esposa... Não ofereceria no mínimo alguma assistência ou atenção à filha que ele teve com ela, caso ele soubesse disso?

_Era ele? Meu... _pai_ mantinha os gastos com a clínica? _É possível que nem tia Charlotte saiba disso. Esse Charlie que ele conheceu tinha se separado da primeira esposa depois de conhecer a mãe _dela_. Pensei o quão distante essa realidade era do que _minha_ mãe tinha vivido, ainda vivia.

Fiquei um tempo pensando na pergunta dele, observando o colorido de uma pipa solta que subia ao céu. Mais adiante um menino levava na mão um pedaço de linha arrebentada. Fazia beicinho e era consolado pelo pai.

— Não sei... Ele pode justamente temer que qualquer contato comigo revele algo sobre esse relacionamento do passado, sobre essa vida que ele teve e da qual não deve se orgulhar muito.

Ele me avaliou, sério.

— Você pensa em tirar essa história a limpo? Em procurá-lo?

— Não – respondi de imediato.

Ele agora parecia surpreso.

— Edward, o que ocupou sua mente por algumas semanas é meu dilema de uma vida. Precisamente há 18 anos eu sonho com o momento em que esse homem abstrato apareceria, me tomaria nos braços e se revelaria _meu pai_. Mas agora... – parei por um momento, focando em minhas próprias mãos, entrelaçadas sobre meu colo – Parece que o tempo em que precisei de um pai já passou. E eu me virei bem sem ele. Para quê eu o procuraria agora? Somente pelo apoio financeiro? Não... Gosto de pensar que posso me virar sem isso também. Aparecer agora na vida dele seria até egoísmo da minha parte.

O que eu não queria mesmo era arriscar ser rejeitada _de novo_ para descobrir se realmente houve uma primeira rejeição. Ou pior: fazê-lo sentir remorso por ter sido ausente em minha vida.

Ficamos ambos calados por alguns instantes. Ele ainda me olhava intensamente. Por fim, falou.

— Bella, você não para de me impressionar...

Sorri, mas não de alegria. Flashes da história dele passaram em minha cabeça. Algumas imagens casavam com meus _déjà vus_, outras com meus sonhos_._

— Como você já percebeu, eu não sou ela.

_Eu queria muito_, pensei. Queria ser ela, para ele. Queria que ele me amasse como a amava. Meu coração doía ao sentir que se tratava de um parâmetro inatingível.

Edward encarou a areia.

— Não, não é. – A voz suave contrastava com a força do que ele dizia. De novo segurei as lágrimas. – Soube disso quando a vi pela primeira vez. Quando olhei nos seus olhos eu vi. Eu vi _você_,Bella. – Disse, erguendo o olhar na minha direção.

Antes do que eu gostaria, ele voltou a afastar o olhar. Suspirou e levou a mão aos cabelos, puxando-os de leve, exasperado.

— Sabe... Dói muito deixá-la. Toda vez. Quando voltei pra casa na primeira vez, quando contei para o doutor Banner tudo que tinha acontecido... As besteiras que eu tinha feito, de me aproximar de você, de não resistir e segui-la naquele dia...

— Você o quê?

— De intervir quando aqueles caras ameaçaram você... Ele quase teve um treco. – Edward esboçou um leve sorriso e eu nunca me senti tão grata por alguém que nunca tinha visto, como estava por aquele cientista maluco naquele momento. – Quando se acalmou ele me alertou. Bella ninguém é igual, ele disse. Vocês duas, por mais que tivessem vidas análogas em dimensões paralelas sempre foram almas distintas. São _tão_ diferentes, Bella. – Ele falava pausadamente, a voz murmurosa.

Soltou um breve suspiro e completou, baixinho.

— Me pego gostando _demais_ dessas diferenças. Muito mais do que seria racional.

— Tem coisas sobre as quais não é possível usar a razão.

Pensei em como minhas palavras se aplicavam sobretudo, a mim mesma. Se eu usasse a razão naquele momento, teria de pensar no futuro, na incerteza e no vazio que eu sentiria mais tarde, quando ele fosse embora.

Não. Melhor ignorar a razão por agora.

Ele franziu o rosto e os olhos fugiram para o horizonte, que estava em um rosa intenso pelo pôr do sol. Continuávamos sentados pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Minha perna estava formigando e eu precisava me esticar.

— Vamos andando? – propus.

Edward levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a ficar de pé. Apoiei-me nele e tomei impulso para me erguer, mas o desequilíbrio me venceu. Acabei colidindo contra o corpo dele. Edward arqueou as costas e deu um passo para trás para recuperar a estabilidade.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram tomei consciência da outra mão dele, espalmada na parte de trás de minha cintura. Alguns dedos tocavam diretamente minha pele, entre o final da blusinha do uniforme e a calça que eu usava. Lembrei as outras vezes em que estivemos tão próximos – naquele primeira noite enquanto ele me levava para casa, no passeio de moto e durante o sono que tiramos no sofá, no mesmo dia. Meu corpo pareceu lembrar também.

Rápido demais, ele se desvencilhou de nosso abraço inesperado, assim que se certificou de que eu havia recuperado o domínio sobre minhas pernas. Procurei por algum sinal de desconforto em seu rosto, mas o que vi me agradou demais. Outro sorriso tímido.

Começamos a caminhar lado a lado, devagar, de volta à parte central da praia. A faixa de areia estava vazia, à exceção de nós dois.

Pela visão periférica, percebi que ele me observava.

— Você parece mais calma agora – atestou. — Se você tiver alguma pergunta... Eu não quero mais nenhum segredo, Bella. É só perguntar. Esconder tudo de você aqueles dias foi... _tortura_.

— Bem, acho que estava esperando o pior – confessei.

— Como assim?

Puxei o ar lentamente enquanto pensava em como explicaria a forma que minha imaginação completou as lacunas quando ele me deixou ao longo daquelas semanas.

— Imaginava que você estivesse brincando com meus sentimentos. Que me quisesse como mais uma conquista em sua coleção.

Ele parecia confuso. Procurei ser o mais sincera que pude.

— Pode parecer estranho, mas o fato de você pertencer a outro universo é mais reconfortante do que meu maior temor... Que era você não gostar de mim realmente. – Concluí, encabulada.

— Eu? Não gostar de você? Bella... Isso é inconcebível. – os olhos dele estavam intensos nos meus.

Edward suspirou. Quando voltou a falar, a voz era estrangulada, mais baixa que o normal.

— Talvez você esteja perdendo o real ponto aqui. Acho que eu não fui claro o suficiente antes. E eu _preciso_ ser.

Ele parou de caminhar e se virou na minha direção. Fiz o mesmo, aproximando-me para ouvir melhor.

— Veja, encontrar você é contra as leis. Eu estar aqui, essa simples conversa, tudo é arriscado demais. – Ele tocou meu rosto, meus cabelos, de leve e com cuidado por um instante curto demais. – Dr. Banner, nessa última vez, ele me perguntou se valia a pena provocar uma situação irreversível, pôr fim a toda a humanidade... Eu estou sendo tão egoísta, Bella. Tão egoísta... Eu disse que sim.

As palavras dele provocavam uma dor no fundo do meu peito. Um temor antigo ressurgia. Estávamos a meio passo de distância. O rosto dele a centímetros do meu.

— Pensei que vindo até aqui eu encontraria a força de que precisava para seguir em frente, que sofreria menos se a reencontrasse. Que poderia fazer isso sem causar qualquer efeito sobre você ou interferir em sua vida.

Ele desfez a expressão de dor e seu rosto assumiu uma máscara de súplica.

— Mas cada vez que a vejo percebo como sinto falta da _sua_ presença, de conversar com você, de tê-la perto assim. É você, Bella, _você_. É como se tudo que senti por ela, que eu sinto, tudo que passei, minha vida até aqui... só tivesse me preparado para isso, aqui, agora. Seu calor, seu cheiro, o jeito que você me trata, como _eu_ sou quando estou com você... Aqui, – ele apontou para o espaço entre nós dois – aqui eu me sinto em casa.

A fala dele era disparada. Atingia-me como um jorro lenitivo. As palavras eram para mim como água, que eu absorvia com uma sede eterna.

Precisava dizer a ele o que sentia, não podia mais suportar. De repente, um enorme quebra-cabeça se encaixava em minha mente. Tudo fazia grande sentido.

— Não posso compreender a dor que você sentiu quando _ela_ morreu. – Ele se encolheu à mera menção da palavra. Para mim era muito estranho pensar que, ao mesmo tempo em que eu nunca me sentira mais viva, a vida tinha me sido ceifada em uma realidade paralela. – Mas, Edward, agora eu entendo o que eu senti nas outras vezes em que nos vimos, em que nos falamos. Nada partiu de um ponto que para mim deveria ser inicial. Esse lugar está lá atrás, só uma pequena parcela de mim mesma detém essa informação.

Ele me encarava, um misto de surpresa e alegria no rosto. Ele estreitou ainda mais a distância entre nós e voltou a pegar minha mão. Todo meu corpo respondeu a isso. Minha pressão sanguínea deveria estar alta o suficiente para provocar um aneurisma em pessoas mais frágeis.

— Nada acontece por acaso, não é?

— Não. Tanto que em meu subconsciente você já está presente há muito mais tempo. Mas só pude saber disso, do quanto ansiava por nosso reencontro, quando coloquei os olhos sobre você, no dia em que cruzou a porta do café. No mesmo dia em que salvou minha vida. No mesmo dia em que tive meu primeiro sonho com você. – Os olhos dele estavam mareados, assim como os meus. – Agora já penso que não deveriam ser sonhos. São _lembranças _de uma vida que tivemos. Ou, no máximo, _projeções_ de momentos que ainda teremos – minhas palavras acertavam o ar com a força. Ficamos em silêncio por algumas batidas de coração.

— Perceba que desse ponto não há volta – ele disse, a voz rouca e baixa, em tom de leve ameaça.

Não entendi. Vendo minha expressão de dúvida, ele prosseguiu.

— Não pode retribuir o que sinto, com a tamanha intensidade com que sinto, e esperar que eu _consiga_ viver em algum universo distante de você.

— Eu sei – sussurrei, como se tivesse um novelo de lã preso à garganta. Se eu o libertasse, um mar de lágrimas iria se soltar em meu rosto. Era a última coisa que eu desejava. Chorar enquanto ele estava bem na minha frente. A estonteante beleza de seu rosto merecia todos os meus sorrisos, nenhuma lágrima.

Ele tocou meu pescoço com as pontas dos dedos. A outra mão pousou em minhas costas, na altura de minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Nossos lábios a uma mínima distância. O aroma da respiração dele lavava meu rosto, entrava em mim a cada inspiração. Ele ainda me olhava fundo nos olhos. Parecia prolongar o momento que antecede o beijo, mas percebi que, na verdade, ele se decidia.

Fechei os olhos, com a intenção de me abster da decisão dele. Eu já estava certa de tudo. Se ele soltasse meu corpo naquela hora, se desistisse de mim, eu podia morrer _como ela_. Tudo estaria acabado. Uma lágrima desatou do novelo de lã da minha garganta. No instante em que ela rolou por meu rosto, ele a secou gentilmente com a mão, e pousou os lábios sobre os meus.

A expectativa de emoção que eu tive sonhando com esse momento, nada era em comparação com o momento em si. Parecia que fogos de artifício explodiam em minha mente, espalhando partículas de sensações por todo o meu corpo. Eu acompanhava com paixão os movimentos dos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo lembrando-me dos sonhos e guardando na memória o toque, o sabor, o perfume.

Pode ter durado um minuto ou uma hora, eu não saberia precisar. Quando ele afastou o rosto do meu, eu estava tonta. Agradeci mentalmente por ele ter me encostado em seu peito; impediu-me de cair no chão. A respiração dele era tão ofegante quanto a minha.

— É muito cedo pra dizer que eu te amo? – ele perguntou em um sussurro intenso, beijando meus cabelos.

— O tempo não importa. – Respondi, sorrindo entre as lágrimas. – Eu sempre te amei.

_Mas precisei que você atravessasse o universo para descobrir._

Ficamos assim, abraçados por um período glorioso. E então eu soube, com a certeza de cada célula do meu corpo, que eu pertencia a ele. Mas eu não podia tê-lo – não nesta dimensão, nem na outra.

Talvez fosse preciso criar um novo universo, apenas para que pudéssemos cumprir nosso destino: ficar juntos para sempre.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Obrigada por me acompanhar nessa jornada. :)**

**Agradeço o carinho e a atenção da Lu, da Leili, da Bee e da minha amada G. Sem vocês eu não terminaria essa história. **

**Aceito de coração aberto reviews com aquelas perguntas que não podem deixar de ser respondidas no epílogo.**


End file.
